Dance With the Stars
by Sache8
Summary: In a time of war and uncertainty, Fourteen-year-old Princess Sabé Naberrie must learn about herself while fighting for those she loves. A Phantom Menace Alternate Universe: Sabé and Padmé are twins. Eventual SabéWan- COMPLETED!
1. Royal Family

**Dance With the Stars **

_Prolouge _

Not all Royal Handmaidens were reared for life in court. Both tradition and wisdom held that these special assistants to the Royal house be chosen from all walks of life, encompassing a broad range of talent. Those chosen who had not grown up in the aristocracy were trained in the appropriate mannerisms and rituals of court life. 

At once elegant, refined, and discreet, the handmaidens served their queens and princesses with poise, and dignity. In Amidala's throne room they sat, a class all their own, in places distinct yet unobtrusive. They watched with open eyes and ears, cataloguing everything that took place. Each in her seat bore herself like an echo of the queen herself: timeless, regal, and observant. The handmaidens were well trained. One, however, had never required training to begin with. 

Princess Sabé Naberrie, face hidden in the shadow of her yellow cowl, kept her features properly impassive. Though her heart was bursting with pride, she did not let it show. Arms draped gracefully on the sides of her chair, head held high, she sat as straight and tall as her small stature would allow. The pose required no concentration on her part. She had been born a Royal Princess of Naboo, and had been sitting like this since the time she had understood speech. 

In a different world, it might well have been _her_ sitting on the throne. But this was not such a world, and neither would she wish it so. The people had chosen correctly. Her twin sister was clearly far more capable as an executive leader than Sabé. The Naboo were very wise to have perceived this.

Although the law of the Naboo outlined clearly that any citizen twelve years of age or older was eligible to run for the monarchy, the Naberrie dynasty had now lasted nearly three hundred years. There were minor factions, of course, that opposed such a long-lasting influence, but their small numbers had never really made much of an impact. This was attributable to the fact that the Naberries, with a few exceptions, had nearly always lived up to the faith granted them by their steadfast people. 

_And now Padmé has done it again,_ Sabé reflected. _Perhaps more greatly than any before her._

No, she realized, she did not envy her sister. Not in the slightest. She could imagine the terrible weight of doubt and indecision that must have pulled at the Queen all these past few months. Sabé did not feel capable of withstanding so much pressure. Padmé had made some hard decisions, and sacrificed much, but she had neither forgotten nor betrayed her people, and that was everything. _Yes, perhaps the Great Time of Peace is finally over,_ Sabé thought as she watched the scene before her eyes. _But peace comes in many visages. _

Walking slowly and regally across the cool inlaid marble of the throne room floor towards the queen was a proud Gungan ambassador. Sabé had been learning much about Gungans lately. A subject in which she was, for once, just as ignorant as all her fellow handmaidens. This Gungan was slim like Jar-Jar Binks and Captain Tarpals, but her rubbery skin was a mottled blend of gray and cream, with tinges of blue in the creases around her eyes and hands. Sabé thought that perhaps this Gungan was considered a beauty among her own people; her coloring was very handsome in Sabé's eyes. But of course she did not know for certain. There was so much that nobody knew about the very people with whom they shared this beautiful world. 

Thanks to Amidala, or Padmé, as Sabé knew her, they would now have the opportunity to learn. And friendships would be forged that should have been made long ago. Pride had been left too long unchecked, and now the Naboo and Gungan both would learn humility and respect. 

Kessa Shanbo, as the Gungan was named, had come to Theed to be the first Ambassador to the Naboo. She would live in the city, in a special Embassy for which even now the plans were being drawn. It would be along the river, near the water the Gungan people loved so dearly. 

Sabé could no longer prevent a huge grin of pride to escape onto her features, and she was glad that everyone's attention was too captivated for anyone to notice. Everyone except Rabé of course, who somehow managed to catch Sabé's eye and raise a bemused eyebrow. Sabé rolled her eyes slightly and turned her attention back to the ceremony, not wanting to miss a moment. 

Kessa Shanbo had reached the dias and was bowing respectfully at the waist in homage to the Queen. Soon the first formal treaties of peace would be brought forth and signed as a lasting covenant between the two great races. What a triumph! The Trade Federation had sought to bring this world to its knees, but through the trial it had emerged even stronger than before. 

_So much has changed,_ she thought. _So many of us have changed, and myself most of all, I think._ She had been to strange and exciting places. She had witnessed many ground-breaking moments, and made dear and long-lasting friends. 

It was such a story, and it began quite some time before Amidala even sat upon her throne… 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Part One **

_Nine months earlier _

Princess Sabé stood defiantly outside an ornately decorated door. On the other side of the door was her mother, Queen Leiandra Naberrie of the Naboo. In this room the Queen conducted her day-to-day business affairs. Often times, these duties included dealing with her four children. 

Sabé wore a flowing gown of sky-blue, a long silver sash wrapped decoratively around the waist in a complicated criss-cross pattern. Long, shining dark hair was pulled back up high off her face and bound in a roped braid that fell all the way down her back. Silver jewelry in delicate filigree decorated her her neck and wrists. The effect would have been altogether lovely, had it not been for the sour expression on her face. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, and her dark eyes were narrowed and smoldering. 

"I don't know where you get your stubbornness from, _maati_," came a warm tenor voice from behind her. Her father was walking almost casually up the corridor towards her. Armand Maoline, the Prince Consort of Naboo, was not a tall man. But he nevertheless exuded a quiet air of confidence and command. He stopped next to Sabé, and rested his hand on the latch of the door as he looked at her.

Sabé snorted softly. "Why from my mother of course," she replied tartly. 

"You don't even know why you're in trouble, do you?" he asked. A hint of bemused condescension teased in his tone, and Sabé's eyes flashed dangerously. She did not reply. Her father gave her a meaningful glance, and reached out and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "Your mother and I will see you shortly." He opened the door a small crack and slipped through. 

A loud sigh escaped her lips as the door clicked shut again behind him. She was tempted to pace, but held her feet still; she was too proud to make such a weak display of anxiety. So she stood and waited, staring straight ahead and focusing her eyes on nothing at all. 

At long last, the door opened again. "The Queen will see you now, Princess," said the herald quietly. Sabé gave him a look of derision as she passed through the door. Immediately she regretted such a childish act. She couldn't fault the poor man for doing his job, after all. But when Sabé was angry it seemed to her as if the whole world took the side of the Queen. Except perhaps Padmé, who was adept at remaining neutral. 

The antechamber of the Queen's throne room was one of Sabé's favorite rooms in the palace. It shared the same tall windows as its neighbor, but was cozier by far. Bookshelves were tastefully placed against the walls, and two chairs sat before the desk of the Queen. 

Winter morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, belying the chill in the air outside. Queen Leiandra sat at her desk signing a stack of documents. She did not look up as Sabé approached her. Prince Armand stood calmly behind his wife, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Sit down," commanded the Queen. Her tone was quiet, but unyielding. Sabé sat. She noted that the chairs provided were just uncomfortable enough so that a person sitting in them would not be quite able to fully relax. Not that anyone would be able to, if facing Sabé's mother as she was now. 

Sabé kept her face stony, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to be patient. They were playing a game, she knew. Leiandra was testing Sabé, to see how long she could hold her temper. Sabé was determined to win. 

Sitting next to the window was her mother's chief handmaiden, Eullie Thwain, who also happened to be Sabé's etiquette instructor. Eullie had been a nursemaid to all four of the Naberrie children growing up. She was nearly as stern as their mother. Eullie did not look pleased. 

At long last, the stack of papers reached its end, and an assistant gathered them up deftly and practically fled the room, giving a short bow as he did so. Sabé did not blame him. Were she in his shoes, she would flee as well. As it was, she would have to sit it out. 

Leiandra laid down her pen and folded her hands upon the desk, finally raising her gaze to look regally upon her daughter. "We received an interesting visit this morning," her mother began. Sabé winced. The use of the Royal 'we' was not a good sign. Since her father had still been returning from Keren until the past hour, Sabé knew that Leiandra was not referring to herself and her husband collectively. "A visit," continued her mother, "from one Ard Nenshall." 

Sabé's blood seemed to both freeze and drain from her face in the same moment. She concentrated on keeping emotion from her features, but her knuckles were white as she clenched the armrests of her chair. She could not think of anything to say, so she waited for her mother to continue. 

"It seems our Princess Sabé has grossly offended the son of Master Nenshall, who was a tutor for her Royal Higness until yesterday." Sabé wondered idly how Baird's father had learned what had happened. Or rather, who had been the one to tell him. Her actions had not exactly been discreet, but Baird was much too reserved to have tattled on her. It had to have reached his father by some other means. 

The Queen stood up, and turned her back on Sabé, gazing out the window as she spoke. "You cannot get by with sitting in silence forever, Sabé," she said. "Tell me what happened." 

A smart retort died halfway in Sabé's mouth as her father caught her eye and shook his head very slightly. This was no light matter. She pursed her lips. Perhaps it was time to concede a little. Truth be told, the story was rather an embarrassing one. She suspected her mother knew this very well, which was why Sabé was being forced to repeat it aloud. 

She searched vainly for a glossy way to begin, but came up with nothing. In that case, she decided, best to get it over with as soon as possible. "Master Nenshall," she began stiffly, "the younger, that is, was my civics tutor. I have in recent months come to very much…" she hesitated, trying to choose the best word, "…admire him." A hint of pink tinged her cheeks, and she rushed on, knowing that her father was already laughing behind his regulated features. "Knowing yesterday was his last day of employ here at the palace, I took the opportunity to ask him if he would be my escort at Banquet this evening." 

"And did he take your full meaning?" the Queen prompted. 

"Yes." 

"And then what happened?" 

"I…," she swallowed, "that is, he politely turned me down." Her voice trailed off as she spoke, making the last words come out as a mumble, and she averted her eyes. 

"Ah yes, interesting choice of words," Leiandra commented. "He _ politely_ turned you down, you say? And how did you then behave?" 

The pink spots in Sabé's cheeks became flames. She stared at the floor as she spoke. Each word was torture. "I got angry at him," she said. "I raised my voice. I called him a ruffian and smashed his datapad. Then I slapped him and walked away." 

The antechamber was filled with cold silence for many long moments. Finally, the Queen turned from the window. "Is this how a Princess of Theed behaves?" she demanded. Her voice was steel. "I should not have expected this of you, Sabé. I am most seriously displeased." Leiandra was steadily becoming more mother than queen. She had dropped all pretense of royal address now. "What can you possibly have to say for yourself?" 

"Nothing, madam," said Sabé through teeth that were once again gritted. 

"I should imagine not. Your behavior was irresponsible, childish, and not to mention the most selfish thing I've heard in many years." 

"I'm not the selfish one!" Sabé burst out angrily. "He was the one who strung me along. Always smiling at me and talking to me and singling me out. What was I supposed to think? Lousy boor," she spat. 

"Sabé Vána," her father said sharply, in warning. 

"Oh I don't know," Leiandra said sarcastically. "The thought might have crossed your mind that he was simply being courteous to you out of respect for your position. As for singling you out, I don't suppose you thought that maybe the fact that he was supposed to be tutoring you in Civics had something to do with it!" 

Sabé bit her lip, suddenly shamed. When her mother put it that way, it did seem foolish of her to have been so blindly confident in her own presumptions. She sighed and looked away. 

Leiandra echoed her daughter's sigh. Then she walked over to Sabé and raised her chin, meeting her eyes. "Oh my girl," she said, her voice now much sadder and softer. "I love you very much, but you must realize that being a Princess does not give everything over to your disposal. It might be an overused saying, my dear, but believe it or not, the world does not revolve around you." 

This quiet chiding made Sabé feel sullen again. She swallowed and made no comment. Leiandra sighed again and walked over to her desk. "Your father and I have agreed to send you to Oxon tomorrow. You will be offering your assistance on the plantation at Naestral's Grove. With the spring approaching, they will be preparing for the annual groundbreaking. It will be good for you to get away from palace life for awhile." 

"But what about the Mai Alai festival?!" Sabé protested. 

"They celebrate Mai Alai in Oxon," answered the Queen swiftly, using a tone of voice that warned against any further objections. 

Leiandra looked up and noted the crestfallen look on her daughter's face. Then, for the first time since the interview had begun, the Queen of the Naboo smiled, her eyes displaying the warmth and good humor that held fast the loyalty of her people. She exchanged smiles with her husband and walked back to her daughter, wrapping her in an embrace. "Don't take it too personally Sabé," she said. "You would have gone away at some point anyway. You know that. Now is just as good a time as any." 

Sabé nodded. "Yes mama," she said with a shaky breath. 

"Now I want you to go shopping for a new datapad to replace the one you robbed Master Nenshall of. Preferably one that will be an improvement for him. I won't make you visit him, although I should, but I do want you to write a formal apology and send it today with the datapad. After that you may do what you like until the banquet." 

Sabé turned to leave, relieved to finally be free. As she reached for the handle of the door, her mother called, "Oh, and Sabé?" Sabé looked back over her shoulder. Her mother smiled. "Happy birthday." 

Sabé finally managed a smile of her own. "Thanks, mama." 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I am fourteen years old today. Fourteen, and so is Padmé._ Despite the lingering effects of her bad mood, Sabé could not help but feel satisfied at the thought. She'd always been eager to be grown up. Her thirteenth birthday had been a milestone, and the fourteenth promised to be even more fulfilling. 

If only Baird Nenshall had accepted her offer of being an escort, she would have been perfectly content in looking forward to this evening. Her pride had been gravely wounded when he had turned her down. Even his mortification and flustered apologies had been little comfort. He hadn't meant to give her any false impressions, he'd said. He was flattered by her offer but he was already seeing someone. _No doubt she's tall, blond, and eighteen_, Sabé thought with a scowl. She paused next to a tall window and studied her faint reflection. Gods, but she hated being so short! She turned away from her reflection and continued down the corridor. 

Sabé's musings were presently interrupted by a short flash of white and blue that dashed out from the nearest pillar and plowed headlong straight into her. "Ooomph!" she cried, and then reached down to peel away a small pair of arms that were clasped tightly around her. "Good morning, Richard," she said blandly. 

Eight-year-old Prince Richard Naberrie grinned up at his middle sister brightly. "Mornin!" he replied cheerfully. "We've been waiting for you for a long time!" 

"A whole fifteen minutes," came another voice with a laugh. Sabé's younger sister Claria was also stepping out from behind the pillar. "Sabé, did you really smash Master Nenshall's datapad?" 

"And good morning to Claria too," said Sabé wryly, still trying to detach Richard from her lower body. "Who told you?" she added, rolling her eyes. 

At this, Richard found incentive to finally pull away from her, still grinning. "Rabé told us," he said gleefully. 

"Awww Rabé, you snitch!" Sabé whined under her breath. As youngest handmaiden to the Queen, Rabé Voss had actually been present for the incident in question. She was only a year older than Sabé, and the two had become very close since the handmaiden's appointment. But Rabé had a weakness for spreading gossip. Sabé only hoped in this case that she had been able to restrain herself after divulging to the youngest members of the Royal family. In the end though, she realized, it was really made little difference. Rabé had not been the only witness. It had only been a matter of time. 

Claria was giggling behind her hand. Sabé tried to favor her sister with a glare, but was eventually forced to give up a smile herself. It was difficult to stay angry when face to face with Claria's sunny personality, though Force knew that Sabé always tried. "Well," said Claria finally, "the worst is over." She indicated her head toward the direction of their mother's antechamber. 

"Yes," Sabé emphatically agreed. The trio began walking towards the staircase at the end of the corridor, where Sabé had been heading before the interruption. Sabé amused herself by watching her brother. Despite being only eight years old, with all the excessive energy typically associated with that age, Richard was still a prince. His hands were clasped behind his back as they walked. His head was cocked proudly and he looked every inch a miniature version of his father. Sabé wondered if he was even aware he was doing it. Probably not, for he was always outwardly complaining about not getting to be like other boys. 

"Where is Padmé?" Sabé asked as they descended the stairs to the second level of the palace. 

Claria's eyes twinkled. "Studying," she replied. 

"On her birthday?!" Sabé exclaimed. Then she shook her head sadly. "Perfect Padmé," she muttered. 

Claria giggled again. "Yes, perfect Padmé." 

"Well," said Sabé defiantly, squaring her shoulders, "you won't find me near a book today. Besides, I don't have that much of a choice." She laughed bitterly. "I get to go datapad shopping! What joy is mine." 

She turned suddenly to her sister. "Hey, as long as I have to go out, we might as well make a real shopping day out of it. What do you think? Maybe we can sneak Rabé out of duty to come with us." 

"Mmmn…" said Claria longingly, "I wish I could, but I have clavaria this afternoon." 

"You can't skip clavaria for your sister's birthday?" Sabé asked grumpily. 

"I like clavaria lessons," protested Claria stubbornly, and Sabé sighed. 

"I'll go with you, Sabé," said Richard helpfully. He was hopping down two steps at a time, his small face intent on his task. "If you're getting Master Nenshall a new datapad, then I'd better make sure you get one that he can use to play Smashball 6000." 

Sabé choked on a snort. "Do you mean so that Master _Nenshall_ can play Smashball 6000 or so that you can play it on the way home in the speeder?" 

Still three steps from the bottom, Richard drew himself up as tall as possible and put an indignant look on his face. "That's silly," he said. "It's rude to open a gift before you give it to someone." 

"Sabé does it all the time," said Claria brightly. 

Sabé scowled. "Only with music," she said defensively. 

Richard jumped the last three stairs to the second level with a thud and turned triumphantly to face his sisters. "Master Nenshall likes holo-games," he said with a smirk. "He showed me all the hidden secrets for Bounty Hunter." 

"Oh brother. Baird Nenshall would like something so juvenile as holo-games," said Sabé, sticking her nose pertly in the air with a sniff. 

"That's funny," replied Claria, "at this time yesterday I'm sure it would have been one of his most charming traits." 

"Oh who asked you anyway?" 

Claria grinned. 

Sabé reached out and scruffed her brother's hair. "Okay Richard, I guess it's me and you then. Let's go find Rabé, I need to give her piece of my mind anyway." 

Sabé made sure that her formal apology was written before they set out on their shopping trip. It was a highly tedious and embarrassing task, and took quite a long time to write when one took into account its finished length. By the time she'd finished, Rabé was off duty and they headed out with Richard into the city proper of Theed. 

Much of the afternoon's conversation centered around what Rabé called 'The Princess Spurned' scene from the previous day. "You know," said Rabé as they wandered among racks of brocade skirts, "the look on your face was really quite hilarious." 

Sabé chose to ignore this. "Did you know he was seeing anyone?" she asked instead, staring at a heavy blue skirt without really seeing it. 

Rabé walked around the rack and leaned in conspiratorially. "Not at the time," she said in a low voice. "But I have since managed to learn a few things." 

"Oh, really?" replied Sabé eagerly. "Do please tell." 

"You won't believe this," Rabé continued, then paused dramatically. 

"Well?" Sabé prodded with a flash of annoyance. Rabé did love an audience. 

"He's been dating Careyen for three months!" 

Sabé gasped. "No way!" 

"Yes way." Both girls jumped and looked down. Richard's face peeped up between them. His big brown eyes glittered proudly. "I saw them kissing in his office one day when I was early for my lesson." 

"Richard!" Sabé whined annoyingly, "why didn't you tell us?" 

Her brother gave her a withering look that was disturbingly condescending for someone so young. "First of all, how was I supposed to know you liked him? You never tell me anything. Plus, I wasn't about to torture poor Master Nenshall and Careyen by telling Rabé about it. The whole palace would have known by the time we all went to bed!" Richard jumped back slightly with a laugh to miss the light-hearted blow that the handmaiden aimed at his head. He held up an expensive-looking wrist chrono. "Can I buy this?" 

"No," said Sabé sharply, snatching it out of his hand and laying it on a nearby table. "You're supposed to be looking for a birthday present for Padmé." 

Her shopping spirits were now considerably dampened. Careyen was yet another of Leiandra's handmaidens, a gentle and sweet girl, and very pretty. _Tall, blond, and eighteen_, Sabé realized grumpily. 

Rabé rolled her eyes. "Well I'm done shopping," she said. "You're in one of your moods again. Anyway," she paused and looked at her own wrist-chrono, "I've only got four hours left to do my hair for banquet. Let's get the datapad and go home." 

Sabé nodded glumly, and tried to focus her attention on having a pleasant time. It would help if she could somehow take a good dose of Claria's personality. But she was Sabé, not Claria. It wasn't as if she wasn't well-accustomed to being cranky. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Resplendent in white, Sabé stood in the center of the Grand Banquet Hall later that evening, waiting for Padmé and studying an elaborately woven tapestry which hung above the large double doors. The craftsmanship of the weaver was second to none, and the bright threads told one of the most famous legends in Naboo history. 

Pictured in the tapestry were two figures, both female, standing in the winter's snow. The first was tall and regal. She wore white robes and no cloak, though she did have a small scarf and kerchief around her shoulders and over her dark hair. This was Elsinoré, the first Queen of Naboo. 

The other figure was a small child, about Richard's age, gazing up at the woman in wonderment. Her small hand was extended to receive something from the Lady's hand, which appeared to be a brilliant white jewel. Sabé knew, however, that it was no jewel, but a representation of one of the planet's most cherished treasures, the Snow Star. As a member of the Royal family, Sabé had seen the Snow Star many times. In reality, it was only an old meteorite, and Sabé thought it quaint of everyone to make such a fuss over it. But even she had to admit it was breathtakingly beautiful, its natural shape like a piece of art lovingly crafted by knowledgeable hands. 

The girl in the tapestry was called Alwé. An ancient figure of whom historical accounts varied, but one thing at least was known. She was the first Naberrie. 

"That tapestry was woven by the sister of King Jubal for his coronation," said a quiet voice beside her. Sabé did not need to turn her head to know her mother was now standing next to her. "She wove it as a reminder. So that despite all our success and accomplishments, we would not forget where we came from." 

Sabé nodded thoughtfully. A thoughtful gift, on many levels. Alwé the Matriarch had been from a family of poor weavers. Through both the weaving itself, and the story it represented, the tapestry was indeed a strong symbol of their house. Every year at Firstfall, the first week of winter, it was hung here in the banquet hall. When Mai Alai came and heralded the beginning of summer, the tapestry would be taken away again. 

"Why do we still fawn over the Snow Star?" asked Sabé suddenly. "Does anyone really believe that the spirit of Queen Elisnoré visited a little girl? I mean, sure it's a lovely legend and strong tradition, but people behave as if they actually believe in such things. We're smart, we know better than that." 

The queen was silent for a very long time, and when Sabé finally looked closely at her mother's face she was surprised to see mingled there a look of slight distress and sadness. "Do you no longer believe, Sabé Vana?" she asked quietly. "When you were little it was your favorite story." 

"Exactly. My favorite _story_. I'm sure some of it has basis in fact, mother, but such things simply do not happen." 

Leiandra reached over and pulled a straying hair back into place beneath Sabé's small crown. "My dear," she said awkwardly, "I am so proud of how well you do in school. Your intelligence and quick thinking are truly blessings for you, and they will take you a long way. But do not be blinded by your own knowledge. A wise person acknowledges the possibility that there will always be things beyond their understanding. Some things cannot be learned in a book, or mastered through study." 

Sabé felt strangely lost as her mother spoke, as if Leiandra knew some great secret in which Sabé could not take part, because she, Sabé, was blocking her own way. Leiandra perhaps perceived this, because she smiled and continued. "I have read a little of the Jedi ways," she told Sabé. "You cannot explain the things they do with science, my dear. And yet their skills and way are accepted and admired. Think about it." 

"The legend of the Snow Star speaks of a prophecy," said Sabé blandly. 

Leiandra nodded. "Yes, it fortells of the savior of Naboo." 

"But I do not believe in prophecies," insisted Sabé stubbornly. 

Her mother smiled again. "I don't know what to say to you. Except that truth cannot be changed, whether it is believed or not. It simply is." She reached over and gently kissed Sabé on the forehead. "I believe it is time to receive guests. Your sister just came in." She began walking toward the head table leaving a confused and unsettled daughter in her wake. 

Sabé's musings were interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulder. "Naboo calling Sabé," came a quiet teasing voice. She blinked and turned a smile on her twin sister, enveloping her in a huge hug. 

"It's about time you showed up." 

Padmé shrugged with a playful smile. "University entrance exams aren't very considerate when it comes to birthdays, I'm afraid. They demand just as much attention as on other days." 

"So much needless stress," chided Sabé in a mocking voice. "When you could have graduated next year with all the rest of us and gone to the University then." 

"You won't so cheerful next year when your turn to study rolls around." 

Sabé snorted softly. "Don't be so sure. I almost envy you. While you go off to the halls of higher learning to be taught how to govern the whole of Naboo, I'll be in Oxon learning how to… plant plombs." 

"They're already planted Sabé, you have to learn how to take care of them," Padmé teased. 

"Oh whatever." 

"Besides, you'll probably also being taught how to oversee the plantation. It's no small matter. Almost like a little world in itself." 

"I know, Padmé," said Sabé in a voice of mock-exasperation. 

"Besides, I'm sure you'll see lots of handsome, well-built farm workers while you're there. But none of them look like Baird Nenshall, so I doubt you'd notice." Padmé had to duck quickly with a laughing shriek as her sister lunged after her. 

"Oh, now you've done it Padmé!" she called as Padmé dashed to the other side of the chamber, still laughing. "You can't run very far…" 

"Girls!" 

The twins both stopped and looked at their father, who had just walked in the room with Richard and Claria in tow. He looked highly amused but steadfast. "I thought you were turning fourteen, not eleven." 

"Hey, I resent that, papa," Claria piped up as she walked gracefully over to her seat and pulled it away from the table. 

"Forgive me my dear. I always forget that you are not already eighteen years old." Armand smiled fondly at his youngest daughter, who beamed proudly at his praise. "Now these two, on the other hand…" he laughed as he looked at the twins, shook his head and did not finish the statement. "But in all seriousness, it is time to put on our Royal faces. The _guests_ are coming." 

Padmé laughed sympathetically. Sabé knew that Padmé shared their father's distaste for certain aspects of political life, mostly centered around the many false fronts that people put on in social settings such as this. It pained Armand to have to share his daughters' birthday with political maneuvering. 

Sabé herself did not mind as much as Padmé, even though Padmé was the better of the two at playing the games. But Sabé was fond of society, and deeply interested in its many comings and goings. Her trouble was not keeping herself detached enough to see beyond it sometimes. Her volatile temper wasn't much of help either. 

The family took their places at the head table, with Padmé and Sabé sitting in the center as the guests of honor. When they were ready, the servants opened the doors and the herald announced the guests of the banquet as they entered. 

Dinner was actually quite enjoyable. Despite the presence of so many people, Sabé got a chance to really sit and talk with her sister, something she hadn't had an opportunity to properly for several weeks. Their mutual lives kept getting busier and busier, and Sabé found this very lonely at times. 

She felt a twinge of pained sadness of the thought of leaving Theed and leaving Padmé. Her twin was her anchor. Steady Padmé was able to keep wild Sabé in balance far more effectively than anything or anyone else, including their mother. What sort of disasters would she cause if left unchecked? 

Late that evening, when the last guest had paid their respects, and Sabé's cheeks hurt from prolonged fake smiling, the family was finally alone again. 

"And now presents for my twin flowers," said Prince Armand proudly as they sat down in a far more cozy sitting room. As he spoke, he pulled two boxes from behind his back and handed them to the girls. "From your mother and I. Happy birthday, girls." 

Sabé accepted the gift eagerly. Her father was notoriously talented with gifts, and Claria's assistance over the years had made him even better. 

She was perplexed, though, at the item that fell out of the box onto her lap. "What is it?" she asked, bewildered, as she picked it up. 

"It's a seashell!" said Claria eagerly. "From Mon Calamari. Isn't it pretty?" 

Sabé was fascinated in spite of herself. Naboo had no major oceans, and she had never seen anything like this. It was hard and strong, and yet graceful, with lines that made it appear delicate. 

"Hold it to your ear," instructed Richard with a smile of anticipation. Curious, Sabé did so. She smiled when she noted the soft whisper of air that ran past her ear. 

"It's the sound of the ocean," her brother said knowingly. 

"Nonsense," said Sabé. "It's the sound of the air channeling through the shell to my ear." 

Richard wrinkled his nose. "It sounds like the ocean to me." 

"You've never heard the ocean before." 

Leiandra chuckled. "Maybe someday soon." 

"This is really beautiful," Sabé said to her parents. "Thank-you." 

"You're welcome love," replied her mother. 

"Okay Padmé, open yours," Prince Armand prompted. 

Padmé's gift was also from off-world. It was an amazing stand-alone wood carving of a beautiful flower Sabé suddenly very much wished she could see in real life. The wood had been stained with various dyes, bringing hints of what the flower must look like. 

"It's a syren flower," supplied Armand helpfully. "The carving is from Kashyyk. The syren is one of the most deadly plants in the whole of the galaxy. And as you can see one of the most beautiful as well. Much of the culture of the wookies centers around it." 

"This is incredible," Padmé whispered in an amazed voice as she traced her finger along a wooden petal. "I bet Palo would like this." 

Sabé rolled her eyes, and hoped Padmé didn't see. Palo was Padmé's artist friend. Sabé personally thought he was stuck-up and annoying, but then, the feeling was mutual on his part. She tried not to mention it that much though. She knew that Padmé had a huge crush on him, though he hardly deserved it. 

"Well girls," said Leiandra, and Sabé was amused to see a very un-queenlike yawn escape her mother's lips, "we are very proud of you both, as is the case every year. But even proud mother's need to sleep. It has been a very long day." 

Padmé laughed and got to her feet, carefully setting the syren carving on a nearby end table. "Goodnight, mama," she said, wrapping her arms around Leiandra. Sabé was quick to follow. She closed her eyes as she hugged her mother, breathing in the comforting scent she associated with love, security, and her entire childhood. 

Goodnights were made among all the family members, and at long last Sabé was left alone in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what changes the coming year would bring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Lessons and Tragedy

Ahem. Forgot the disclaimer. If anyone is making money off fanfic, it certainly isn't me. But thanks to the Great Flanneled One for his inspiration.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The edgy heat of a late spring sun beat down on Sabé's head as she paused to suck on her sore fingers. A wide-brimmed hat protected her fair neck from the worst of the sun's effects, but it was still excessively warm. 

Naestral's Grove was the largest farm on all of Naboo, famous not only for the superior plombs that grew in its orchards, but also for various products derived from the plombs such as jellies, candies, and wine. The wealthy Daris family held controlling interest in the plantation, which was advantageous for Naboo. Kosoc Daris was a prominent ambassador offworld, and he used his influence to create strong export ties for not only Naestral's Grove, but other farmers and merchants of Naboo as well.

Oxon was the regional seat of this section of Naboo, about a third way around the planet east of Theed, and further towards the south. Which explained the nearly tropical heat to be found at this point in the spring. The area was prominently agriculture, its rich soil nearly black it was so full of life. 

While many other farmers in the area had taken advantage of heavy droid labor in recent centuries, the Daris family would not stand for it. Though considerably more expensive, they had always stubbornly clung to manual labor. Even today, Kosoc Daris insisted that jobs would always be available at Naestral's Grove as long as people needed them. It was perhaps for this reason that the Daris family had long represented the Oxon region in parliament, just as the Naberrie's had always represented Naboo on the throne. The family's oldest daughter, Maia was currently serving that position. Sabé knew her very well, and at this moment, bitterly wished she were with Maia in Theed instead of here at Naestral's Grove. 

Plombs were a beautiful, delicious, refreshing fruit. Dark purple and extremely juicy, it was a matter of pride for noble girls to eat them without staining either their skin or their clothing. The skin of the plomb was covered in tiny, delicate, fuzzy hair, which was soft and delightful to the touch. At least at first. But after several hours of hand-picking plombs, the fuzz began to irritate the skin, the fine hairs causing itchiness, and picking them was a very refined form of torture. Which was exactly why Sabé had been send out to the high orchards today with strict instructions that she was to pick plombs for five straight hours with no gloves. 

She scowled darkly and sucked harder on her tender, purple-stained finger. Yesterday she and the house's other daughter, Camille, had exploded into a very vocal and eventually physical argument that had been brewing steadily over the course of Sabé's residence here, and today they were both paying the consequences. 

Where Maia Daris was open, bright, smart, and friendly, her younger sister Camille was just a plain spoiled brat, in Sabé's opinion. She wasn't nearly as pretty as her sister either, and had always tried too hard to fit in with the other girls in court. Sabé always found her blustering to be very tedious when she came to Naboo. 

On her home turf, however, Camille was far more formidable an opponent, and had clearly taken supreme pleasure at Naestral's Grove being chosen as the locale for Sabé's public humbling. While not ever actually doing anything overt, her smirks at Sabé when the adults weren't looking, as well as her refusal to help Sabé when she struggled with her ignorance of plantation ways, had gotten under the Princess's skin and finally reached a boiling point last night. She'd confronted Camille, demanding loudly in less than Princess-like terms what her problem was. Things had gone downhill from there. 

Sabé glanced over her shoulder where Camille was also dutifully picking plombs. She buried a small seed of guilt deep into her resentment, trying her best to eradicate it. The fact that Camille had not really been responsible for the fight hadn't escaped Sabé, but then she would remember Camille's behavior that had induced her own anger, and any feelings of guilt quickly subsided. 

Camille had been very careful to avoid meeting Sabé's eye today, and true to form, she now gave no indication that she knew Sabé was watching her. Four of their required five hours were already passed, but the fifth would be agony. Not only were Sabé's fingers raw and suffering, but her back and shoulders ached, and the heat of the sun seemed to be sapping all strength directly from her veins. 

Sabé may have gotten off more lightly in different circumstances. The steward of the plantation, a very gentlemanly and kind man, was obviously very sensitive to the status of his important guest. Sabé knew that he might have treated her less rigidly, but there were unfortunately two factors working against her in this case. The first was that the fellow subject of her punishment was the daughter of the house. She had grossly offended her hosts, and that was not right for anyone, no matter what their station. The second was that Sabé had not come to Naestral's Grove alone. Her mother had sent Eullie with her. 

The chief handmaiden was one of the few people outside Sabé's immediate family who could successfully detach herself from Sabé's position. The fact that Sabé was a Princess mattered very little to Eullie, at least when it came to disciplining her. Although secretly disappointed by her mother's action, she had to acknowledge Leiandra's wisdom in sending Eullie to the plantation to be Sabé's watchdog. With Eullie there to constantly assure the steward that he would not offend the Crown by punishing its Princess, the man seemed much more easily able to do it. And the heavens knew that Sabé often times required much punishing. 

She sighed heavily, and reached up to massage her right shoulder, taking no care for the plain brown workdress she wore. The ugly thing was already covered in multiple purple stains. Then she turned back to her work. 

Sabé desperately longed for Theed, and the clean, cool marble halls of the palace. Very little about Naestral's Grove had been enjoyable. A third of her time was spent in study, for her lessons could not go neglected during her time in Oxon. The rest of the time was divided between manual labor and tagging along after the steward, learning the business and supervisory aspects of running such an extensive corporation. That at least was interesting to her, as business and economics were by far her best subjects in school. But picking plombs… if she never saw a plomb again in her life she would be only too happy. 

If the point of sending her to Naestral's Grove was to make her appreciate more her pampered life in Theed, then she acknowledged it openly. She rather thought that having admitted as much, she should be able to return home. But somehow she had a feeling that this was not quite the change that would satisfy her mother and father. 

The _only_ bright spot in the whole experience was Rory Daris, the brother of Maia and Camille, and legal heir of the whole estate. He was younger than Maia, but she had already abdicated her title in favor of devoting all her time to her political career in Theed. Rory was handsome and charming, and had been playfully flirting with Sabé ever since her arrival. They'd even shared a few light, enjoyable kisses among the trees on occasion. They both knew the relationship was nothing serious. She had a feeling that they were both mostly just bored. But it was a pleasant distraction among all the tediousness of her new life. 

Sabé wiped beads of sweat off her brow with the scratchy sleeve of her dress and focused on her most recent letter from Padmé to distract her from her suffering. 

_Dear Sabé _

Thank-you ever so much for your last letter. I'm sorry you're having a hard time of it, but just remember, you're now already halfway done. Three more months and you'll come back to us, and I will enjoy a good laugh over your brown nose, my dear sister. I'm sure you look quite becoming with a little color in your skin, despite all your protests. 

University life is very demanding. I have not had a chance to make many friends yet, as I'm still trying to adjust to a schedule that allows me to get all this bookwork done in a timely manner. 

Sabé chuckled to herself. No doubt Padmé was doing three times the amount of 'bookwork' than was actually necessary, but she knew her sister geared almost everything she did toward her eventual appointment as Queen of Naboo. Padmé was the rare scholar who embraced her education as a genuine opportunity, rather than something that must be endured. If she studied something that did not end up on an examination, she did not mourn the time she used up in learning it. 

_I got a chance to see Claria yesterday. She came to campus with some treats and some books I'd requested from the Royal libraries for my research. It was so good to see her. Although I see everyone more than you, of course, it is still strange and lonely to live a life apart from the family. I'm almost sure she's gotten taller. Which reminds me, do you have any ideas for a birthday gift for her coming up soon? _

Sabé had been a bit surprised upon reading the letter when she realized that Claria's birthday was nearly upon them. She would be twelve, which was generally acknowledged as the age of accountability on Naboo. When you were twelve you could vote, drive a speeder, and get a job. And in the case of the Royal family, be eligible to run for office, though Sabé doubted Claria had any such aspirations. Everyone recognized that Padmé Amidala had been destined for the throne since her childhood. 

So the question of a gift for Claria was very important. It would most likely be presented to her at her coming out party, which would be one of the main social events of the year. And which, Sabé realized, she would certainly be called home for. The thought was a boost to her spirits. 

_I really wish you were here with me, Sabé. You and that photographic memory of yours. Last week I took an exam that asked me to list the chief exports of Bimmissari, and all I could do was stare at the exam thinking, 'Sabé would know this.' _

Sabé smiled. _Pure iren ore and textiles,_ she thought to herself with satisfaction. Someday she would like to be an ambassador, like Lord Daris. She knew she was exceptionally well suited for it.

Much of the remainder of Padmé's letter also focused on various aspects of her scholastic life, which Sabé read with respectful interest but less than fascination. She could not imagine why Padmé always assumed Sabé shared her passion for learning, but all Sabé's efforts to convince her otherwise had never born fruit. So now she was well-versed in humoring her sister. 

The letter concluded by asking Sabé to extend Padmé's wishes to the Daris family. She planned to extend this greeting to Rory, not to Camille, as they were currently the only two members of the family actually in residence. 

Tonight she was going to take a very long hot bath to ease the soreness of her shoulders and nurse her wounded dignity. Then perhaps she'd read a book or watch a holo… 

The sound of frantic footsteps rushing down the orchard lane toward the two girls distracted Sabé from her planning. She adjusted the heaving basket on her hip and turned to see young Metty, the steward's assistant, rushing towards them as quickly as his short legs would allow. His round, youthful face was flushed with exertion, and when he stopped, he had to take a moment to catch his breath before he was able to speak. 

"Princess," he gasped, looking wild-eyed at Sabé, "you have to come back to the house right away."

Slightly confused, she cocked her head. "We still have three quarters of an hour…" The boy shook his head insistently, interrupting her before she'd finished the words. 

"Not anymore. You need to go home." 

A cold fear inexplicably washed over her body. "What is it?" she asked, almost fearfully. 

The boy's eyes were wide and frightened. "The queen has been assassinated," he whispered hoarsely. 

Sabé looked over at Camille Daris and knew that the horrified shock on Camille's face was surely echoed on her own ninefold. Another wave of coldness rushed over her. The world seemed to whirl and slip beneath her feet, as a veil of darkness slipped over her eyes, and she tumbled to the ground in a faint. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

A selected fleet of armored speeders escorted Sabé along the final approaches to Theed palace. Security was at a heightened level she'd never before witnessed in her lifetime. Alone in the back seat of an unobtrusive gray vehicle, Sabé retreated deeper into her dark hooded cloak, feeling lonely and very cold, despite the warm and sunny sunshine just outside. This last stretch of road keeping her apart from the remainder of her family seemed longer by far than had the rest of her journey combined. 

She had not yet cried. Throughout the endless evening of frantic packing at Naestral's Grove, through the equally endless night of sleepless shock, through the mundane journey in the back of this lonely speeder, not once had she cried. She felt as if she could not be allowed such a luxury until she surrounded herself with some sort of comfort. Instead she had retreated into silence, saying little or nothing to those around her. 

A detached portion of her mind idly wondered if this behavior was causing any worry on the part of Eullie, who had faithfully monitored Sabé throughout the long night and evening. But she did not care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. 

_How did this happen? And why?_ There had not been an assassination among the Naboo aristocracy for many, many years. Perhaps they had become accustomed to the peace of their planet. Perhaps they had naively assumed that such violence could not possibly harm quiet Naboo. 

At long last, the speeder came to a smooth halt in front of the private family gates on the northern wing of the palace. For a moment Sabé held her motionless pose, staring straight ahead with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Part of her was eager to run inside, find her family, cling on to them tightly, and never let them go again. But another part of her wanted to remain in this speeder forever; it was as if she were under a spell. Maybe, just maybe all the past day had been a nightmare she would wake up from at any moment. But if she went inside, she would no longer be able to hide from reality. 

The door of the speeder opened suddenly to her left, and she gave a little start. "My lady," prompted the guard quietly. 

Sabé stared at him a moment, then the haze around her finally seemed to dissipate, and she nodded quickly. She gave him her hand, and he assisted her out the door. 

Padmé was already waiting on the stone steps. Her beautiful features looked heavy and careworn, as if she had aged forty years overnight. A burst of adrenaline rushed through Sabé at the sight of her, and she lifted her skirts and ran up the stairs to hold her sister. 

"Oh Sabé!" cried Padmé in a shaky voice when they'd pulled apart. Her beautiful dark eyes were ruddy and swollen; clearly she had already succumbed to tears. "I'm so glad you're here. We need you desperately." 

Padmé said nothing else, only took Sabé's arm in her hand and led her up the remaining stairs and through the doors. Sabé's stony defenses were already beginning to crumble, as she looked at the familiar surroundings of her childhood home. She wished desperately that this moment were the last time she'd been in this hallway, rather than this moment. Her mother had hugged her goodbye and told her to behave herself. 

Down abandoned corridors and lifeless rooms they walked steadily, heading for a destination Sabé wasn't sure she wanted to reach. Everything seemed almost haunted and surreal. Places she'd grown up loving seemed to her almost sinister now, as if they taunted her with memories that now would never be anything more. She turned her eyes away from the shadows in the corners and hid her face beneath her cloak again. 

It was a relief to finally emerge into a fully lit room, which at least bespoke that life still continued. Guards and servants milled about, talking in low murmuring voices. Sabé spied several members of parliament gathered there as well. Padmé led her straight through everyone towards a door in the back of the room. Sabé could feel their looks of sympathy and sadness falling upon her as she passed, but she could not bring herself to look at anyone. 

Padmé quickly ushered her through the back door and closed it neatly behind her, letting out a long breath as she did so. She seemed to have relaxed a little. Sabé took this as a cue and pushed back her hood. Turning, she saw the rest of her family was already gathered there. 

Richard was the first her eyes fell upon. He was dressed in a simple suit of plain, dark gray cloth. In the surrounding chaos of the day, someone had clearly overlooked attending to his hair, for his dark brown curls were wild and unruly. His usually rosy face was pale and tired, and upon seeing his sister he let out a small sob and ran to her as fast as his short legs would allow. Sabé was on her knees in an instant, arms outstretched and ready to receive him. She buried her head in his chest as he sobbed against her. 

After a moment, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Reluctantly, she let her brother go and stood to embrace Claria as well. Where Padmé's entire face seemed to have aged, Claria's had not. Her features were still as calm and composed as ever. Only her brown eyes betrayed her grief. They seemed even larger than usual, and filled her whole face with sorrow. 

At long last, Sabé turned to her father. He smiled sadly at her and beckoned. She did not run, but walked purposefully towards him, allowing him to envelop her in his arms. He reached down and kissed her head affectionately. "It's good to have you home, my little _maati_," he whispered. 

Surrounded by her family to give her strength, she finally asked the question she had not dared to ask until now. "What happened?" 

Armand Maloine walked over her over to a nearby settee and drew his daughter down beside him, taking her hand. The other children gathered around as well, and Sabé drew Richard into her lap. She took comfort in his dependence, even though he really was getting a bit big for this sort of thing. 

"It was yesterday morning," her father said weakly. Each word came out rather reluctantly. And before he even continued, Sabé knew without a doubt that he had been there. "You mother and I were walking in the eastern garden here, as we do every morning this time of year. I always treasured that time alone with her, without ceremony or any public maneuvering to keep us apart. Now I wish I had not been so foolish. Such a predictable, routine behavior. If only we had gone somewhere different every day. If only… But your mother loved that garden." Claria reached over and squeezed his shoulder affectionately, and he reached up and grasped her small hand. 

"A sniper took her down. The guards have traced his location to the roof of the parliament building. Not ridiculously far, but farther than they've ever made security sweeps for." He released Claria's hand and ran his hand through his hair. "I called for help and the guards were already spurred into action, but…we never had a chance. She was already fading." 

"But she was still alive? Did she say anything?" Sabé asked eagerly. 

Armand nodded slowly. "You're mother always knew what to say. She told me she loved me. 'Tell Padmé to be strong,' she said, 'and do not let fear creep into the Crown of Naboo. Tell Sabé that pride is not always an ill quality, and that her pride will eventually find its proper place in her life. To Claria… keep her instrument's strings always in tune and never stop singing. And Richard…'" here their father reached out and touched his son's cheek with tears in his eyes. " 'To my baby, be good for your mama, and mind your sisters. Learn from your father, and let your smile infect the universe.'" Sabé smiled sadly at these last words, and marveled how their mother had known exactly what all of them had needed to hear. Padmé would be anxious for advice, and Claria for something true to life and close to home. Richard would be eager to know how his mother expected him to behave. And Sabé… Sabé would want assurance that her mother still loved her, despite all the problems she had caused over the years. 

"I know she was very proud of you all, as I am. She died there in the garden with me." 

"What of the investigation?" Sabé asked urgently. "Have they made any headway in catching the culprit?" 

Armand shook his head sadly. "Not yet, though they've been working on the problem nonstop since yesterday. They've investigated her wounds and determined the kind of weapon it was that the sniper was using. That could be perhaps a starting point." He sighed heavily. 

"And what will happen to the Crown?" Sabé asked curiously. She knew of course that it would at some point go to her sister, but she wasn't sure what would happen in the interim. 

"Apparently I am in charge for now," her father said wearily. "We will need to organize a fast-paced election. He looked at his two oldest daughters. You will both be expected to run, and Governer Bibble has agreed to run as well. He is a distant cousin, you know." 

"Why?" Sabé asked, suddenly rather annoyed. "We all know Padmé is going to win. Why bother having an election at all? Just crown her and be done with it." 

"We are a democracy, Sabé," her sister supplied quietly. "We must continue to function as one, despite how our traditions might have swayed things." 

Sabé still thought it rather ridiculous, but she knew that arguing the point would be fruitless. She nodded and got to her feet shakily. 

"You must be tired," Claria suddenly said with concern. "Richard, run and fetch Rabé. Tell her to get a hot bath and a meal ready for Sabé. Hurry!" Richard looked relieved to have something to do, and he nodded eagerly, turning on his heel and hurrying from the room. 

"Tomorrow we will prepare your mother for the temple," Armand said to his daughters. "The funeral will be just after nightfall. I must now go fulfill my duties to these people who have come to pay their respects." He already looked weary at the prospect, but nevertheless determined. 

The three girls nodded mutely and watched their father walk away. 

"Come on," said Claria. "Let's get you settled." 

That night, after everyone was finally settled in his or her beds, and Sabé was left alone with the darkness, her tears fell fast and hot into her pillow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ It was late in the afternoon the following day when two sisters stood alone in the viewing room with their mother's body. The door had just been closed to the public, who had come in masses over the course of the day to pay their respects to their beloved ruler. As the servants made final preparations for the funeral, Sabé and Claria waited with Leiandra, desiring to steal one last moment with their mother's beautiful face. 

Claria gently stroked her hair. "It's the only part of her that still feels the same," she said quietly. And it was true. The body on the pedestal was cold and stiff, not like their mother in life at all. But her hair was still soft. 

Sabé looked silently on as her sister stood there. Eventually, she sensed that Claria needed to cry, and she turned to gaze out the window, giving her sister a small measure of privacy. Only once did she turn to see the tears drop silently from the young Princess's eyes to fall silently on the gown of the Queen. Sabé felt as if she were intruding, somehow. Claria hated for anyone to see her cry, because, Sabé knew, she always felt that it was selfish of her to indulge in tears when others might need her support. 

After a moment, the quiet sniffling had ceased. 

"Sabé," Claria's voice suddenly spoke, "look at this." Sabé turned curiously, wondering at the note of surprise in her sister's voice, so alien amidst all the silent grimness of the palace that day. "Did no one think to retrieve this?" Claria had asked softly, almost half to herself. 

"What is it?" She stepped up to the bier to stand beside her sister. 

Claria's elegant finger reached out and gently pulled something from beneath the front of her mother's gown. A chain, in delicate white gold, with a stunning blue stone dangling at the end. The stone was flecked with spots of voilet-colored fire. Sabé gasped. 

"They must not have known," she said quietly. Not many people had been aware Leiandra's intentions for this particular piece of jewelry… 

_"You see this, Sabé? It's my forget-me-not. Your father gave this to me the night he said he loved me. It was a long time ago." _

"It's pretty, mama. Can I have it someday?" 

"No darling. It is for Richard." 

"But why Richard?" 

"Because, my dear, he will need to give a forget-me-not when he falls in love someday." 

"But I might fall in love too." 

"Yes, but then it will be up to your young man to give you a forget-me-not." 

"I hope it is as pretty as that one. Do they always look the same?" 

"No. Everyone looks different. But every one is special. Now go to sleep, dearest." 

A bittersweet smile played along Sabé's lips. That conversation had taken place a long time ago, when she was still very small, and just after Richard's birth. Richard himself had never been told about the necklace. He knew the Naboo traditions, of course, that giving such a gift to a young lady was a sign of serious commitment, practically an engagement gift. But he did not know about this one intended for him. It was to have been a surprise. 

With a shaky breath, Claria reached behind her mother's cold neck and unfastened the clasp. "We must keep this for him," she said resolutely, "until the time comes." 

It was comforting, in a way, that they had discovered the forget-me-not. Certainly the fact that the keepsake had been nearly overlooked in the frantic funeral preparations was a rather alarming thought, but there was no harm done now. And both girls took pleasure in the thought of giving it to their brother one day. It would be like one last special gift for him on that day. An unexpected touch from his mother. 

Not only that, but the thought of Richard falling in love almost made her laugh aloud. He was still such a child. 

As dusk fell, the Queen's body was taken to the Royal Temple, on the farthest edges of the palace. They walked silently over the bridge to the temple, the family in a line, followed by Leiandra's closest friends and companions, and respected members of parliament and the Queen's counsel. 

The guests took their places along the walls of the temple expectantly. As she waited for the body to arrive, Sabé glanced out the high window to her left, at the brightest of Naboo's moons shining full and beautiful in the summer sky. She took in the sound of the waterfall beneath them, and she idly picked out her mother's favorite constellation in the sky above. It was a beautiful night. 

Finally the queen's handmaidens, shrouded in cloaks of dark, shimmering blue, crossed the bridge with Leiandra's body. Many argued that the task should have been performed by men, who were stronger, but Eullie would hear nothing of it. Above all else it was the duty of the handmaidens to serve their queen. They served her in life; they would serve her in death as well. 

Sabé knew it was the chief handmaiden that led the small, somber procession, a candle in hand, and the other four carried the coffin, Rabé was among them. Sabé had seen very little of her friend since her return to the palace, except once in passing in the corridor. Rabé had seemed to want to say something, but had also seemed to sense Sabé's desire to be alone and had continued on her way with only a small sympathetic gaze sent Sabé's way. Sabé made a mental note to have a talk with her friend soon. 

The body was laid upon the stone bier in the center of the small temple, and the handmaidens stepped back as Eullie passed her candle to the Prince Consort. Armand stepped forward and cleared his throat hoarsely. 

"The rulers of old placed their stars in the sky to guide the younger generations," he began quietly. "From Elisnoré to Celdari, from Simonen to Naestral, the great kings and queens of the past watch over us and guide the Naboo still. We commend the spirit of Marné Leiandra Maloine Naberrie to join them there. Dance with the stars, Leiandra my love, dance with the stars." 

With a shaking hand, he held the flame of the candle to the sleeve of the Queen's gown. Although Sabé knew in her head that the figure before her was not really Leiandra at all, only something that would soon be decaying matter, a small part of her still wanted to scream out in protest. _No! Do not take my mother away from me! _

But she was already gone. Sabé's eyes glistened as the flames began to eat away at the Queen's beautiful dress. Only an hour ago, she had been carefully covered in scented incense and flammable oils, which would make the accelerate the burning process. 

Sabé hated cremations, personally preferring the traditions of the southern hemisphere, where the people buried their dead beneath the earth. But so it had always been. This was the way things were done in Theed. 

The small family of the Queen stood next to one another, keeping close for comfort, and Sabé studied them each in turn. There was a contrast in the expressions of Padmé and their father. Sabé's twin gazed on their mother's burning body almost impassively, but there was a hint of anxiety still showing through her smooth features. Sabé knew that her mind was heavy with the future of Naboo. And where Padmé Amidala's mind rested nearly completely on the future, Armand Maloine's was clearly dwelling completely on the past. His noble, handsome face was wistful and longing as he watched the image of his wife's beauty being consumed. 

Richard was the only one still crying, though he bore himself straight and proud despite the silent tears making their way down his cheeks. Claria, like Sabé, was watching the smoke climb its way into the heavens. She caught Sabé's eye and gave her a small, sad smile. 

Flames jumped and sparked, sending pieces of ash up to mingle with the stars. Pieces of Leiandra. 

_Dance with the stars, mama._ Sabé thought, and suddenly she felt peaceful. It was such a beautiful night. _Dance with the stars. _

**End Part One ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. A New Regime

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Part Two **

Sabé had only encountered Hugh Panaka two or three times when he served under Queen Leiandra. Now she wished it had just stayed that way. From her seat in a large stuffed chair she glared across the room at the new chief of security. "We keep Rabé," she said darkly. 

"With all due respect, Your Highness, the handmaiden positions are not popularity contests. I am reluctant to retain this girl simply because she happens to be your friend." 

Sabé's eyes flew open wide with anger. A lashing retort was forming in her head, but Padmé must have sensed trouble brewing, because she quickly intervened. 

"Rabé Voss was chosen as handmaiden long before she became friends with Princess Sabé," she said calmly. "She has strong ties to the moor districts in the western hemisphere, and her input on that area has been useful to the Queen in the past. She also fulfills your physical requirements, Captain." 

_It is so much easier for her to act queen-like from up there_, Sabé mused as she smirked at Panaka in triumph. At the moment, Padmé was perched atop a squat stool, her arms outstretched at her sides. The conference room they were gathered in seemed to have transformed into some kind of ancient jeweled forest. Bolts of bright cloth and fragments of trimming draped over almost every standing surface. Sabé had the feeling that so many frills were making Panaka feel like a whisperkit caught in the jaws of a coola clawfish. 

As Sabé had predicted, the election had been little more than a formality. Sabé herself had actually taken five percent of the votes, but since the event had been a world-wide holiday, she suspected those votes must have been cast by people still hung-over from the previous night's pleasantries. She could think of no other plausible reason why someone would want her to be queen over Padmé. 

Another ten percent of the votes had gone to Governor Bibble. It was evident from surveyed voters that many of those who had voted in favor of the Governor were concerned that Padmé was still too young for the job. Padmé was taking these concerns very much to heart. 

"I need to create a very strong image to the people," she said to Sabé the morning after the election. "Something to keep their attention off my age and inexperience." 

Padmé had therefore decided to model herself after the great Queen Celdari, who had been the first to rule after the time of the Great Suffering. This plan involved excessive face paint and an even more excessive wardrobe, which explained why Padmé was now to be found in the middle of a gown fitting while her sister and chief of security argued over handmaiden appointments. With coronation only two weeks away, both the gown and the handmaidens had become a top priority. 

The Duchess Rothschild had recommended her cousin for the job of dressmaker. After a few minutes studying samples of the lady's work, both Sabé and Padmé had highly approved the choice. Her name was Danae Trillium, and she was nothing less than an artist. She was currently finishing the hem of Padmé's coronation gown, which would then be complete. 

White or bright red were the colors typically worn by sovereigns for their coronations. However, given the special circumstances surrounding Padmé's own appointment, the new queen had requested something a bit more somber. Sabé paused a moment to admire the full effect. 

The gown itself consisted of two basic components, the underdress and the overdress. The fabric of the outerdress was heavy brocade, tightly woven and very stiff, in a dark shade of forest green. It was shot through with silver threads that flashed in the sun as she walked. A very high and – in Sabé's opinion- garish collar came up around Padmé's head, trimmed along the edges by shining beads. The outerdress fit around Padmé almost like a long, tight coat, which was left open in the front to display the soft grey underdress beneath. Amidala's new official crest was embroidered on the bodice of the underdress in shining thread, and the skirt fell away in soft cascades like ripples all the way to the ground. 

In all that get-up, Sabé could hardly recognize her sister at all. She seemed beautiful, distant, regal and imposing. But this was, of course, the desired affect. And many other such gowns were also being designed and constructed for the Queen's benefit. 

"So, we now have two girls chosen," said Panaka curtly, drawing Sabé's attention reluctantly back to the task at hand. "Rabé Voss and Yané val Argon. We still could probably use a girl from Theed proper. I recommend the Lady Eirtaé Bakuro." 

Sabé let out a small sarcastic laugh. "No," she said firmly, and continued scanning names from her list. 

"And what, my I ask, is her Highness's objection?" 

Sabé opened her mouth, and then closed it with a frown, trying desperately to think of a good reason. Curses on Panaka, why couldn't he just accept what she said? The fact of the matter was, she just didn't like Eirtaé Bakuro. Granted, the same could be said for pretty much half her peers in the noble circles. She wasn't very good at making friends. 

Sabé was still pondering how to slip through Panaka's trap of a question when Padmé piped in again. "Add Lady Bakuro to your list, Captain," she said. "She knows more about Naboo etiquette than anyone else I've ever spoken to. And the social customs of several other worlds besides. I was going to suggest her myself." 

Sabé shot a look of disgruntled venom at her sister. Padmé only stared above Sabé's head as if she did not see, and Sabé sighed inwardly. This queen thing was going to take a whole lot of getting used to. She gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said. "Eirtaé Bakuro." 

"I beg your pardon, my lady," spoke up Danae Trillium quietly from the floor. All three heads turned in the direction of her voice. 

"Yes, what is it Madame Trillium?" asked Padmé politely. 

The seamstress held three pins in her hand, which she seemed to have momentarily forgotten. "Would you be at all interested in any other local girls for the job?" Her voice was quiet, almost hesitant. 

Panaka leaned forward. "You have someone in mind, madame?" 

The woman nodded slowly. "She's not a noble, mind you. She's common, as I am. Saché Drianna is her name. She lives down the street from me. A very dependable young lady, she just turned thirteen. You won't find anyone so responsible nor level-headed. Very good at keeping things organized too. Sometimes she helps me in my shop. Other times she watches my son for me." 

"How old is your son?" 

"He's seven, my lady. And very active. He loves it when Saché comes to see him. I think he gets lonely sometimes. There aren't really any other children on our street his age." 

"I take it then that he has no brothers or sisters?" 

Danae paused, and swallowed. Somehow, Sabé realized, Padmé had unknowingly stumbled upon something sensitive. "He has one younger sister," the dressmaker finally said, very quietly. "She's on Coruscant. I haven't seen her since she was six months old." 

"Is she with family?" 

Danae shook her head quickly. "No, she's training to be a Jedi." 

Sabé blinked in momentary shock and looked at Panaka. He too looked surprised. If Padmé experienced a similar reaction, she did not let it show. "That is very interesting, Madame Trillium. I take it she was tested as a baby?" 

"Please, you can call me Danae. Yes, the Jedi said she had very strong potential. We refused them at first, but they kept insisting that it would be dangerous if she were not properly trained. A Jedi Master named Ki-Adi-Mundi even came all the way from the capital to tell us he had a prompting from the Force insisting that Helaine's training as a Jedi was crucial to the future of the galaxy. The way they talked…" suddenly Danae's voice was ragged, and she was obviously trying to hold back tears, "it frightened us, you know? We agreed to let her go, but there isn't a day goes by that I don't…" here she stopped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

It was quiet for a moment before Padmé spoke up again. "No one has the right to judge your decision, Madame Trillium," she said in a very formal tone, "not until they themselves must endure it." 

"Thank-you, my lady," whispered Danae softly. 

Padmé looked over at Panaka. "Captain, I would like you to add this Saché to your list as well." 

"Very well, Your Highness. That brings the list to four. Assuming they all accept, we still need one more. Preferably a choice for decoy." 

Sabé opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted by the door opening. In strode her father, looking remarkably better than he had in the last few weeks. "Good mor-," he began in greeting, but stopped short as he nearly tripped over a bolt of purple-printed cloth. He picked up a feather from a nearby end table and flourished it with a bemused smile. "This is still the east conference room, isn't it?" 

Padmé laughed. "Yes, papa. Good morning." 

Armand walked over and gazed up at his oldest daughter with a proud smile. "Padmé, my dear, you look incredible." 

Sabé coughed significantly, and the Prince Regent turned his head. "Oh, good morning maati," he said. "You look just like yourself, as always." He winked. 

Sabé sniffed. "I'm going to take that as a good thing." She turned back to Panaka. "Wouldn't Rabé be a good choice for decoy? In the make-up I'm sure she'd look very much like the Queen." 

"Yes she would- until she opened her mouth. Not to say anything against Handmaiden Rabé's accent of course, it's very lovely. But it is also highly distinguishable, and difficult to disguise." 

Sabé frowned and chewed on the end of her pointer, disgruntled. When the man was right, he was right. 

"Decoy?" said Prince Armand in confusion. "What's this about a decoy?" 

"A suggestion of Captain Panaka's, papa," said Padmé. "He has lingering concerns over the effectiveness of our security since…" she did not finish the thought, but continued past it. "As I am adopting the regalia of Queen Celdari for the duration of my reign, it will be very convenient for one of my handmaidens to act as decoy, should the need arise. I myself am firmly against the idea, but have agreed to at least hire a girl who could fill the part." 

"Ah," said their father. "An interesting proposal." 

As he spoke, Sabé had an amazing thought, something she was amazed she hadn't thought of before. She sat up suddenly very straight in her chair, a look of revelation on her face. "I've got it! Captain, it's perfect!" She turned to look at her father, her dark eyes very bright. 

He must have been able to read her mind, because suddenly his face paled. "Sabé," he choked out, "no, I won't allow…" 

But she refused to hear him. Instead she jumped off chair and stood beside Padmé. "I will be the decoy, Captain. I will be the fifth handmaiden. Who else could possibly look or sound more like Padmé? And I know all the political things she knows, too! Well, most of it anyway." 

Panaka looked as if he wanted to reply, but he was quickly cut short. 

"Absolutely not," said Armand fiercely, raising his voice with authority. 

Sabé swallowed, and turned to glare at him. "Why not?" she demanded. 

"I have little choice in Padmé being queen," he said stiffly. "But do you think I want _both_ my daughters in danger? I lost your mother, and I'm expected to set the both of you open the pedestal that killed her?" He turned and stalked to the window. 

Silence like a thick fog filled the room for several long, tense moments. Danae's hands still clenched the hem of Padmé's dress, and she looked uncomfortable at being present for such a strained family moment. Panaka seemed to be discreetly studying the chemical structure of the varnish on his shoes, so intently was he staring at them. When none of the members of the Naberrie family showed any sign of breaking the silence, however, he at last spoke up. 

"Madame Trillium," he said hesitantly, "how does this Saché look in appearance? Do you think she could possibly pass for the Queen?" 

"I do not know, sir," said Danae, speaking very quietly, as if afraid of her own voice. "They are about the same size, but I'm not sure how her features would appear with the make-up." 

"Well, she would have a Theed accent. That's a start. In the meantime, we can finish deciding on our fifth girl." 

"No need," came the mournful sound of Armand's voice from where he still stood at the window. He turned, and his face was pained. "Sabé is right. She is the best choice. For Padmé's protection she is the best choice. For the good of Naboo, but not for the good of me." He walked across the room, heading for the door. 

"Papa…" Sabé called after him, but he did not stop. She sighed, and Padmé reached down her hand to squeeze one of her shoulders comfortingly. 

Panaka looked both uncomfortable and relieved, if that was possible. "Very well then. It is decided," he said. "Madame Trillium, I would ask that you repeat what you have learned here today to no one. The fact that her Highness even has a decoy is highly sensitive information." 

Danae nodded. "Of course." 

"Well I am going to contact these three young ladies about taking the handmaiden job. Princess Sabé, if you would be so kind as to inform Miss Voss that she will be remaining with us, should she so choose." 

"Yes, Captain." When Panaka had gone, Sabé read the list over once more. "Rabé, Yané, Eirtaé, Saché, Sabé," she read off clearly. Then she laughed. "Anyone from outside reading this list would think the Naboo have no imagination." 

Presently, Danae stood up and stepped back, a smile of triumph on her pretty features. "There!" she said brightly. "Finished." 

The Princess and the dressmaker admired the Queen-elect on her small pedestal. Padmé looked amazing. 

"All hail the Queen," whispered Sabé with a smile. 

*~*~*~*~ 

They invaded Sabé's world like a vibrant whirlwind of energy and color: three additions to the palace, in the form of the three newest handmaidens. It was evident from the outset that Rabé took great pleasure in her sudden status as the most senior handmaiden. It really had been quite a change for her. Under Leiandra she had been the youngest and most inexperienced. 

Sabé, on the other hand, felt a bit awkward in her new role. While many of the same skills were useful to both a princess and a handmaiden, the status was completely different. And it went without saying that if she was to fulfill her new duties to Padmé, she must on some levels detach herself from her role as Princess of Theed. She must be subservient, and blend in with her fellow handmaidens. 

Blending in had never been Sabé's strong point. 

But her stubbornness turned out to be an asset to her in this case. So determined was she to uplift her father's confidence that she found it much easier to quell certain habits of hers, such as her flaring temper, than might otherwise have been possible. 

The handmaidens were stationed in chambers adjacent to the Queen's. After resigning with the highest of honors, Eullie, Carayen, and the remainder of Leiandra's handmaidens had moved to different apartments in Theed, or gone home to their respective areas of the planet. Since returning from a long-overdue visit with her parents, Rabé had been living there alone for awhile, amidst the flurry surrounding the election and the pre-coronation frenzy. 

Now the other three girls had joined her, and though part of Sabé thought it might have been appropriate for her to join them also, she decided in the end to remain in her old apartments next to Padmé's until her sister was crowned. The two only had so much time remaining to be simply sisters. Today they would also become Queen and handmaiden, and then she would fully immerse herself in her duty. 

For now they stood alone in Padmé's chambers, stealing a quiet moment. They were due to meet with the family, the other handmaidens, and the guards out in the hallway in just under ten minutes. From there, they would proceed to the Parliament hall where Padmé would be sworn in as Amidala, Queen of the Naboo. 

The silence between the sisters was full, but not awkward. It seemed they were dwelling on both past memories the uncertain future. Padmé seemed especially reflective. She had not said a word as Sabé had helped her into her gown, nor while she applied the face paint, nor while she did the elaborate hairstyle. Sabé had insisted on being allowed to do all these jobs herself, the first time. Now the soon-to-be Queen stood in the middle of the room, gazing at a portrait of the family that hung beside her bed. 

"Can I really do this, Sabé?" she whispered at last. "It wasn't supposed to have been this way. I should have finished school, I should have had more time…" 

Standing at her sister's side, Sabé took Padmé's hand in her own and held it to her breast, meeting her eyes. "You were born for this," she said firmly. "That much I know. You must be strong for us all. Strong for Naboo. And I will help you, in any way I possibly can." Padmé nodded gravely, and squeezed Sabé's hand in return. 

Both sisters turned their head at a small resounding knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sabé called. 

"Your father," came a familiar voice. The sisters' eyes met and they both smiled. 

"Come in," Sabé called back happily. 

Prince Armand poked his head in the room with a smile before entering completely. "I have something for you," he said, addressing his oldest daughter. As he spoke, he reached into his vest and pulled out a long gray box. Padmé extended her hand to receive it, a curious expression on her now porcelain features. She pulled out an amulet consisting of a blood-red stone on a long golden chain. While not exactly beautiful, it was nonetheless striking. 

"That's a karatine," commented Sabé curiously. "You find those all over the place down south." She wondered why her father was making a gift of it in this manner. Karatines were hardly worth much compared to other stones. 

"Exactly. As queen, Padmé will have many expensive jewels and such. This is a remembrance. The karatine is simple and beautiful. And also common. It will bring you good fortune. I dug this one up myself as a boy on the Maloine lands years ago. Do not forget your heritage." 

Sabé felt a small pang. The conversation was eerily reminiscent of the one she'd had with her mother the night before she'd left for Oxon as they'd studied the tapestry of Alwé and the Snow Star. 

"I will not forget, papa," said Padmé assuredly. 

"What did you get me?" Sabé asked brightly. 

Her father raised his eyebrows. "When you become Queen, maati, then you can wear the karatine too," he said, eyes twinkling. 

Sabé sniffed. "Fine," she said. "I see how it is." 

Armand laughed, and put his arm around her shoulders. "This is your sister's day," he said. "We're going to be paying lots of attention to her all day. Do you think you can handle that?" 

Sabé cocked her head, as if gravely considering the implications of his question. Finally, she nodded slowly. "I think I can," she said. 

Both Padmé and Armand laughed, but the moment was all too soon interrupted by another knock on the door. This time it was Richard who peeked his head in. 

"So Padmé, do you want to be crowned today or tomorrow? Let's go already." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Claria's presentation to society was the first official social function of Amidala's reign. Though the family still deeply mourned the loss of their beloved mother, they were at last beginning to feel the reemergence of anticipation in their lives. 

Sabé was watching the galactic news in the bedroom that she shared with Saché, when the door burst open on her. 

"Hey Sabé," greeted Yané val Argon. With wisps of light brown hair flying loosely about her face, the youngest handmaiden seemed slightly disoriented. Her eyes darted around the bedroom quickly for a moment. "Blast," she said. 

"What's wrong?" Sabé asked. Her attention was still half-captured by the news broadcast. She was on the watch for something in particular. 

"I was hoping Saché would be here," said Yané. She walked over to the bed across from Sabé and sat down with an exaggerated sigh. "I can't find Amidala's green slippers for the Coming Out tonight, and Saché always knows where everything is." 

Sabé replied with a knowing nod. It was true, her roommate was the absolute neatest person that she'd ever met in her life. "She went to pick up the gift that Amidala bought for Princess Claria." It still felt strange to call Padmé by her Royal name, but she'd been constantly practicing since the coronation. "She should be back soon." 

"Oh, okay. I'll just go finish getting the rest of the things together. Do you know what…?" 

"Shhh!" Sabé suddenly urged her chatty companion. She held up a hand, and Yané's lips closed quickly and obediently together. Sabé narrowed her eyes at the holocast, determined not to miss a word. 

"The Chancellor refused to comment on the Act's passing. Not surprising, given that his negative opinion towards the proposal has been well-documented over the course of its legislation," said the Bothan anchor. "One of his supporters, however, - Senator Palpatine of Naboo- answered questions after the session had adjourned." 

Sabé smiled in satisfaction, as the newsreel flipped to a scene on the steps outside the Galactic Senate Hall. Padmé had been in contact with Senator Palpatine the previous evening and he had expressed his concerns over the proposed bill being set forth before the Senate. Sabé had been following events very closely. 

"Senator, what do you feel will be the outcome of this new Act?" 

"My position on this matter is well-known. Any benefits to be garnered through these trade taxes will be short-term only, and ultimately a detriment to the Republic." As always, Senator Palpatine radiated cool professionalism and a cultured, intelligent air. "These taxes will slowly choke the life out of commerce within our borders. Anyone who cannot see that is blinded by some selfish motive, and unlike some of my colleagues, I'm not afraid to say it." 

A flurry of astonished questions rose up to meet him at these words, but he waved them away as he continued down the stairs, accompanied by his entourage. 

"Palpatine's comment has bristled the fur of many opposing Senators, several of whom were able to speak with us…" Rolling her eyes, Sabé flipped off the holo with a small groan. She put her head in her hand, and closed her eyes. 

"I take it this is bad?" Yané asked her quietly. 

Sabé nodded. "Palpatine is right. It's foolish to place taxes on trade _within_ the borders of an entity like the Republic. It benefits no one in the long run. The tax money will boost the Republic economy for a short while, but eventually everyone will be forced to raise prices, and things just slide back down again. And to make it worse…" she shook her head in frustration. "To make it worse, this isn't some little surface-skimming tax we're talking about. The percentages are absolutely ridiculous. I don't doubt we'll be hearing a lot of upheaval from the Trade Federation and its cronies in the news here shortly." 

Yané bit her lip, her hazel eyes filled with sudden worry and doubt. "I guess I should pay attention more," she finally said. 

Sabé put on her best diplomatic smile. She liked Yané well enough, but sometimes her cheerful naiveté could be a little trying. She sometimes half-suspected the girl had gotten the handmaiden job chiefly to be a purely optimistic influence on the Queen. Nothing seemed to phase her for long. Yané seemed to live in her own little world, but then in Sabé's experience, computer people were often that way. Her technical expertise was actually the real reason Yané had been hired. 

"Well," Sabé said finally, "I doubt we'll feel any direct effects here for awhile yet." This seemed to immediately cheer the girl, who smiled and quickly stood up. 

"That pesky ball gown needs pressing," she said brightly, smiling. "Guess I'd better get to it." Then she breezed out of the room as suddenly as she had arrived, leaving Sabé feeling slightly overwhelmed. How could someone be so totally positive all the time? The closest person she could think of was Claria, but Claria did not let her optimism carry her to a point of blind excess. 

The thought of Claria made all trade taxation worries evaporate speedily from Sabé's head. Tonight was her younger sister's coming out, and in honor of the occasion, Sabé was off duty and would be attending as Princess of Theed. She planned to dance and laugh, and do her best face the fact that her mother would not be there to laugh with them. 

With a luxurious sigh, she stood and walked over to the vanity, pulling her hair out of its long braid as she walked. The day off, her first since Padmé's appointment, had been delicious thus far. She had slept in, and sat watching the holo in her nightdress all morning. But now it was finally time to get moving. 

When she was about halfway done brushing out her long, shining hair, she was met with yet another interruption, this time in the form of her roommate, accompanied by Rabé. 

"You mean you've _never_ seen a Gungan?" Rabé was asking Saché incredulously. "I admit I've never spoken with one, but we see them all the time in the moors." Both girls were carrying several small bundles. Saché had clearly just returned from her shopping expedition. 

Saché shrugged as she set her bundles carefully down on her bed, one at a time. "I don't get outside the city very much. And the Gungans like to hide in their swamps. It's their way, I suppose. Good afternoon, Sabé." 

"Good afternoon. Yané was looking for you just now." 

Saché let out a small smile and nodded. "Yes, she already found me." She lifted her handbag from her shoulders and set it on the bed next to the packages. "I'll go get those slippers for her." 

Rabé had already made herself comfortable on Sabé's bed by the time Saché was gone. She lay on her stomach, and let her legs in the air behind her. "So what are you up to this afternoon, Princess?" 

"Being lazy. And watching the holo news. They passed the tax bill." 

Rabé's pert nose wrinkled. "Yeah, I heard." 

"So how come you were talking about Gungans?" So distant and imposing were the neighbors of the Naboo, that Sabé sometimes went a very long time without even thinking of their existence. She was naturally and deeply wary of a species that wanted to keep itself so secluded. It seemed an odd conversation for two Royal handmaidens to be having. 

Rabé shrugged. "There was a Gungan that showed up in the market today. I was asking Saché if she heard people talking about it while she was there." 

"A Gungan, really?" Sabé was very surprised. It had been several years since any of the reclusive amphibians had been seen in around the capital, let alone in the city proper. "Why?" 

"I have no idea. The rumors are sketchy. He didn't buy anything, apparently." 

"Still… a Gungan in Theed. Amidala will be highly interested to hear this." 

"Oh, she was very interested to hear it. I told her hours ago." Rabé laughed at the frown that crossed Sabé's face at these words. "You've been asleep half the day. I didn't say it was _fresh_ news." 

Amused by the fact that her friend seriously considered half-a-day-old news to be truly old, Sabé smiled. "Well," she said, setting her brush on the vanity, "I guess I'm just out of it then. How did you hear about the trade tax? I only just finally heard the results on the holo." 

"Mmmn. Senator Palpatine contacted Her Majesty first thing this morning when I was on duty. I was there for their conversation." 

"What did they say?" 

Rabé exhaled loudly, and leaned a little straighter on her arms, wrinkling her nose again. While not particularly fond of political conversation, she was nonetheless capable with it, and Sabé could always depend on her to keep things straight. While her gossiping tendencies tended to be wearying, they also meant that Rabé had a keep sense of detail. She noticed everything. This was another trait that made her very valuable to the Queen. 

"Not much. Palpatine told her the results of the voting, obviously. The proponents won by about seventy-five percent, of which he was very disappointed. A small margin, he said, might have been able to be countered through new laws, but now the situation is all the more difficult." 

"Did he give the Queen any advice?" 

"Nothing much." Rabé shrugged. "What can she do, really?" 

"Encourage more internal trading…" said Sabé slowly, in concentration. "But I'm not sure how well that will fly with the Naboo. We have an unusually high export market here." 

"Which is why the Queen is particularly worried about how this will effect us," Rabé commented, and Sabé nodded in agreement. 

Just then Saché walked briskly back through the door. "What a day!" she exclaimed in a breathy voice. "The market was absolutely insane, with that Gungan showing up this morning. I picked up the Queen's gift, and yours, Princess," she said, addressing Padmé. 

Rabé shifted her head to one hand and tilted it to look at Sabé with an amused smile. "She made you go pick up her present too?" she asked in a teasing voice, and a wink at Sabé. 

"She was going out _anyway_," Sabé commented, rolling her eyes. 

"Don't you let her push you around, Saché," Rabé said, ignoring Sabé and speaking to the younger handmaiden. "She's just lazy." 

Saché only smiled as she picked up the largest package from the stack on her bed. "That's okay. It was very convenient for me. I got a chance to chat with Madame Trillium." She handed the package to Sabé, who accepted it eagerly. 

"Well," Sabé commented when she'd retrieved its contents, "Claria can't complain about me opening this, because I need to open it to get it ready." 

The gift was a small, delicately decorated blue box, inlaid with small strips of shiny, swirl-patterned marble. Inside the box was a place for holo-slides, and Sabé went quickly to her top desk drawer, for a data chip she'd made that contained a carefully compiled collection of family holos. She placed it in the slot with a box, and waited for it to upload with a satisfied smile. 

She had seen the box at the dressmaker's shop a week before the coronation and had determined that such a beautiful keepsake would be perfect for Claria. The collection of holos was, of course, a large part of the gift's value as well. 

"Danae said there's no charge for the holo-box," continued Saché as she retrieved her yellow handmaiden gown from the closet. "She said consider it a professional courtesy for all the business the Queen has brought her." 

"That was very kind." 

"What is Padmé… I mean Amidala's gift for Claria?" asked Rabé curiously, causing Sabé to smile fiendishly at her friend's slip. Rabé stuck out her tongue. 

"Oooh, it's so beautiful!" exclaimed Saché with a happy sigh. "It's already wrapped though, so I can't open it to show you, but you'll see soon enough. It's a valadrett." 

"A valadrett?" Rabé asked, clearly confused. 

"A instrument," said Sabé. "A little reed flute. Native to this region, mostly. The storytellers like to use it a lot. I think Claria got frustrated that she couldn't take the clavaria with her wherever she went." 

"Oh great," said Rabé, rolling her eyes, and turning over on her back to look up at the other two handmaidens standing over her. "So now she can show us up on the valadrett as well as the clavaria." 

Saché laughed and Sabé smiled. "Well, she doesn't know how to play it yet. The lessons are going to be just as much part of the gift as the instrument." 

Saché pulled her hair out of its band and shook out her thick, dark hair. "I've got to get dressed," she sighed. "I'm on duty tonight. Eirtaé's probably wondering where I've gotten to. I told her I'd take over a little early for her so she could have extra time to get ready." 

Inwardly, Sabé scowled, wishing that Eirtaé had been on duty for the party itself, and either Saché or Rabé were not. Though she supposed it would make little difference. She would have avoided the blond either way. "Tell Eirtaé Bakuro she can just hold her tusk-cats," Sabé said loftily. "It's not as if an extra hour curling her hair will make her sour face look any better." 

Saché gave her an odd look and continued getting dressed with no reply. 

"Give Eirtaé a break," said Rabé, sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed. "If you were in her shoes, you would have asked for the same favor, and you know it. Honestly, I've never seen two people so determined to dislike each other as you two." 

"Why do you always take her side?" Sabé asked, slightly miffed. "It's not as if– " 

Rabé cut her off with a hand. "Princess, please. I really don't feel like doing this right now. I'm gonna go get dressed too. See you later, Saché." 

"Bye," called Saché uncertainly, her eyes darting to Sabé as she spoke. 

Sabé exhaled sharply, and did her best to let her annoyance bleed out with the sigh. She suddenly felt very embarrassed. Eyeing Saché, she walked over to the closet and flung it open, doing her best to create a distraction from the suddenly awkward mood. "So, what do you think I should wear tonight?" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Do you dance, Princess Sabé?" 

With a smile, Sabé turned her head at the sound of a warm baritone voice whispering conspiratorially in her ear. "You know I do, Jon Bakuro," she answered pertly. 

"Well then?" prompted the tall, handsome boy leaning over her. He took her hand and raised her off her chair, where she'd been sitting watching Claria open birthday gifts. 

"I'm supposed to stay and watch," she protested, but not too insistently. Claria was nearly finished with gifts now, and she'd long finished with the family offerings. Sabé had been very pleased with her reaction to the holo-box. 

"If you really wanted to stay," said Jon with a knowing smile, "you wouldn't have let me get this far away." Sabé laughed. Indeed, he was already taking her hands into position for beginning the dance. As the music began, the older boy began guiding her expertly across the floor. 

"I think you're going to make your cousin angry with me." 

"Eirtaé?" he said laughing. "Why should she care? The quarrel is between you two. It's not a _family_ feud. Besides, I have a much different bone to pick with you." 

"Oh?" asked Sabé as he spun her around. "And what's that?" 

Jon's features took on a look of mock hurt and disappointment. "Why were you smashing datapads with Baird Nenshall? I thought I was the only one you smashed datapads for." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and his eyes looked mournful. 

Sabé punched him lightly with the hand resting on his shoulder. "Even after I've been away for three months and been wrapped up in an election and a new job, even after everything that's happened since then, you just had to bring that up, didn't you?" 

He laughed. "I'm just hurt, Princess. I never wanted anyone else to share your heart." 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother. I'd hate to see how you handle competition over a girl you were actually _serious_ about." 

Sabé's relationship with Jon Bakuro was one of endless lighthearted teasing. There had always been a flirtatious edge to it all. They were both masters at that art. Sabé was pretty sure that Jon could lay claim to half the young female hearts in this ballroom, and surprisingly she was not among them. While she found him very handsome and charming, she'd never had any serious attachment to him in that way. 

"When I ever find someone worthy of my, um…seriousness, I'll be sure to let you know first," said Jon with another wink. 

"You'd better get on the roll. You're almost eighteen. Practically an old man." 

"I know, I know. High time I settled down and started making more little Bakuros." 

"As long as none of the rest of them are like Eirtaé, that's fine by me." 

Jon laughed again. "Aw, she's not so bad once you get used to her. Just like you." 

Sabé glared at him. "So why are you here anyway? Where's your father?" 

"Oh, he couldn't come. Sent me to do his dirty work for him. Pay respects to the nobles, you know. Including his own family," he added with a wry chuckle. "And if I can hook up a few more connections for off world sales while I'm in Theed, I'm sure he won't complain." 

Despite considerable wealth and a connection to the House Bakuro, Jon's immediate family actually had no formal title of their own. His father was a prominent merchant in Kaserta. He'd become a good friend to the three Naberrie princesses when visiting court with his cousin many years ago. Since then, his father had made many business ties in Theed, and he'd been seen in the noble circles more and more frequently. 

"If you want to make inquiries about off world dealings, I'd recommend an interview with Governer Bibble, if you can catch him. It looks like he's getting ready to make an exit." 

Jon craned his neck to the edge of the ballroom. "Ah, I see," he said. "Well, I hate to cut the dance short, but would you favor me with your company while I try to catch him?" 

Sabé gave a clipped, haughty laugh. "Oh, I see where your priorities really lie, Jon Bakuro. Okay, fine then." Jon led her off the dance floor by the hand, but dropped it as soon as they'd once again mingled with the standing crowd. 

He seemed suddenly awkward, and he put his hands in his pockets as they walked. Sabé looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" 

He frowned. "I just wanted to say how sorry I was about your mother, Sabé. And please tell Padmé – I mean Amidala- I said so too. I already got to talk to Claria earlier tonight, but I wanted to tell you in person." 

Sabé nodded without saying anything. She'd been accepting many such apologies lately, and thought she'd gotten used to it. But coming from an old, trusted friend like Jon, it was much harder. 

They reached the corridor outside, still in silence. Once outside, they looked up and down, but Governer Bibble was nowhere to be seen. Jon sighed, and then laughed. "Well, I'd pretend to be disappointed, but I really didn't feel like mixing business with pleasure tonight anyway. I'll visit him in his office tomorrow." 

"Anyway, don't family duties take precedence over corporate?" Sabé added with a nod down the corridor to their right. Eirtaé and Saché were walking steadily towards them. When they got close enough, Eirtaé put a hand on Saché's arm to pause their conversation, and smiled. Then she broke forward and rushed to her cousin. 

"Jon! I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier," said the blond girl, breaking off a warm embrace to gaze at her cousin fondly. 

"Heya 'Taé," he said. "I didn't want to pester you. Quite the socialite, aren't you, little cousin?" 

Eirtaé glanced at Sabé, put on a strained smile, and nodded. Sabé reluctantly returned it. Jon glanced between the two of them with an exasperated expression, and Sabé searched frantically for some way to alleviate the tension. 

"Saché, aren't you on duty?" 

The quiet handmaiden pushed back the hood of her maroon cloak slightly and nodded. "Her Majesty asked me to show Lord Bamelick to the guest quarters. He was tired and he wished to retire early." 

"Jon, this is Saché Drianna. Saché, this is my cousin Jon Bakuro." said Eirtaé politely. Sabé fought back a slight frustration at herself for neglecting the duty of introductions. It rankled her that Eirtaé had remembered before she had. 

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," said Jon cordially, with a perfect bow. 

"Oh, I'm not a lady," said Saché quickly, with a slight blush. "I live here in Theed. In Larben Street." She studied Jon a minute, then took a breath as if she wanted to say something, but quickly stopped herself. Then she smiled and averted her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her curiously. 

"Oh, nothing, it's just…um…" Then, to the surprise of all, she reached up and pulled his lapel straight, which had gotten rumpled when Eirtaé had hugged him. "Your vest is… crooked." 

Jon blinked for a moment, and then he, Sabé, and Eirtaé burst out laughing at the same time. Saché faced turned a shade comparable with her cloak. Sabé and Eirtaé met each other eyes, and abruptly stopped laughing, both suddenly awkward about actually sharing an almost friendly moment together. But Jon kept laughing heartily. 

"Well, you certainly have a noble lady's sense of style." 

Though obviously still mortified, Saché seemed to find some courage somewhere because she looked up and met his gaze squarely. "Forgive my boldness, my Lord. It's just that it would have pestered me the rest of the evening." 

"Well, I'm afraid I must return your sentiments and tell you most emphatically that I am not a lord." 

Saché looked confused. "But, Eirtaé…" she began, glancing quickly at her fellow handmaiden. 

"We don't talk about his side of the family much," said Eirtaé, sticking her nose in the air. "They live in Kaserta, for crying out loud." Her eyes glittered mischievously. 

"I'm not worthy to stand in your presence, cousin," said Jon in a bland monotone. Then he addressed Saché again. "No, I'm afraid the Bakuro title does not extend as far as me. But don't worry," he added with a wink, "I don't lose sleep over it." 

"Come on, Jon," Eirtaé said, rolling her eyes and taking him bye the elbow, "I'll introduce you to the queen." 

"Eirtaé, I already know the queen." 

"No, you know Padmé. I'd be very much surprised if you know anyone like Amidala," she replied, causing Saché to giggle. 

"Oh, very well. That is if Miss Saché approves of my appearance." 

Saché nodded. "Yes, very much so." Then realizing the double meaning of what she'd just said, her eyes flew open wide and she flushed with renewed embarrassment. 

It was Sabé's turn to roll her eyes. She reached for Saché's arm and began leading her away. "Come on, I'm taking you away before he makes you burst a blood vessel." She glared at Jon when Saché couldn't see, and he grinned. 

"Bye!" he called to their retreating backs. 

Saché's face was in her hands. "I am so embarrassed," she said, her voice muffled. 

"Jon Bakuro needs a leash sometimes. Don't worry about it. You just walk with me until he's done talking to the Queen, and then you can get back to attending her. I worry about her being left with Yané too long sometimes. She might forget where the Queen is sitting." 

This remark caused Saché to emerge from behind her hands with a knowing smile. "Let's go talk to Princess Claria. I haven't gotten a chance to really say hello all day." 

"I think that's a good idea," agreed Sabé knowingly, relieved that her friend was already recovering. 

They found Claria chatting pleasantly with Duchess Rothschild. The crowd gathered around her for opening gifts had dispersed, and the table was deserted. Her face brightened when she spotted the two girls, and she beckoned. 

"Good evening, Princess, Miss Drianna," greeted the Duchess with respectful nods. 

"Good evening, Duchess," returned Sabé politely. "I wanted to thank you for recommending Madame Trillium as the Queen's dressmaker. As you can see by the results, she was a highly excellent choice." 

"You're perfectly welcome, Your Highness," said the Duchess with a smile. "I knew Danae was just what the Queen would need. But if you'll excuse me, I should find my husband and get him home. He has early business tomorrow, and if I don't monitor him, he'd stay up all night." 

"Goodnight Duchess," said Claria, speaking for all three girls. "Thank-you for attending." 

"You're welcome, Princess Claria. Happy birthday." 

"So what gift did you like best?" Sabé asked her sister after the Duchess had gone. "Apart from the valadrett lessons, of course." 

Claria smiled sheepishly. "I liked your gift best after that. Though I haven't looked at the holos yet. I have a feeling that would be better in private." Her voice was quiet, and Sabé nodded. 

"Probably," she added. "What did Saché get you?" she asked, turning to look at Saché. To her surprise, the younger girl's attention was not on the conversation, but rather up next to the throne where Jon and Eirtaé were talking quite seriously with the Queen. 

_Oh great_, thought Sabé irritably, _she likes him_. She frowned, making a mental note to have a talk with Jon. It was all well and good if he wanted to go around charming young ladies, but she had a feeling he didn't know how innocent Saché was. She wouldn't be used to the court mannerisms as Sabé was. She wouldn't know not to take him seriously. 

The conversation was presently interrupted when a young nobleman, undoubtedly at the behest of some prodding mother, came asking Claria to dance, leaving Saché and Sabé alone once more. Sabé idly noticed that much of the crowd was beginning disperse. Doubtless this dance would be among the last. Not one to be left standing for the last dance, Sabé pursed her lips and studied the room expertly. She spotted a group of her young gentleman friends trying to hide in a secluded corner, and dragged Saché determinedly in their direction. 

"Come on," she said. "Let's finish this night up with some real fun." Tomorrow would be back to work. Another uneventful day on the job… 

*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Blockade

Replies:

**Moonlit Evanescence**: Lol- yes, you get the honor the first review. Thank you so much. Here is a nice, long update for your trouble. :-)

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sleep was elusive that night. It had often been so for Sabé of late. Many nights her thoughts were too full of still-fresh loss, and lying in bed she could not drown the grief with activity as she could during the day. At night she was bombarded by a thousand memories every second, and there was no where to hide, even if she'd wanted to. 

She was surprised by how much she missed Leiandra, or rather the _manner_ in which she missed her. The pangs of loss were just as deep as she would have expected, if not deeper. But she found herself surprisingly adrift without her mother. All her life, Sabé had fancied herself a capable and independent person, when in reality her mother had been a masterful guide in her young life. Her influence was paradoxically subtle and strong. So strong Sabé had hardly noticed it, yet so strong that she now felt floundering without it. 

Sabé now found herself closely observing her father, looking for similar tendencies. It did not surprise her that she found them in abundance. Her parents had been alike in all the most important ways. 

Saché's quiet, even breathing filled the otherwise silent room. Sabé tossed from her side onto her back and looked at the slate gray sky preparing for the first breath of dawn. With a resigned sigh, she sat up and swung her legs over the bed. At this point, an hour's sleep would make her feel more tired than just getting up now. 

For a moment she amused herself by staring at Saché's sleeping form in the bed across the room. _By the Force, she even_ sleeps_ neatly!_ Saché's covers were barely disturbed, whereas Sabé's had managed to weave themselves into some kind of complicated knot on in the middle of her bed. 

Padding silently to the closet, Sabé retrieved her most inconspicuous cloak and swung it up around her shoulders, drawing the hood closely around her face. For security purposes, the queen's chambers, and the adjacent rooms of the handmaidens had no exterior access. Panaka had also encouraged the girls to avoid the outside as much as possible, especially the Queen and Sabé. With Leiandra's murderer still at large, he was taking precautions against repeating the disaster. But Sabé felt suddenly suffocated. She needed to breathe the chilly air of a summer morning in Theed. She needed to clear her head from the cobwebs of memory, and get her mind ready for her day's work. 

Fortunately for her, she knew the palace far better than some of the newer guards. She slipped outside with little trouble, and sighed with satisfaction. The sky had evolved from pale gray to the faintest of gold hues, and she drew in a large breath of air with smile. This particular balcony was very close to the waterfalls, and she imagined that perhaps she could feel some of the refreshing mist in the air around her. It was going to be a beautiful day. 

"Mornin' Sabé," came a small voice from behind her. Sabé jumped what felt like half a kilometer in the air, and turned around sharply. 

"Richard! Don't do that to me!" 

"Did I scare you?" 

"Just a little." 

"I'm sorry," he said brightly. "I thought you saw me when you came out." He was sitting cross-legged against the back wall of the pavilion in his nightclothes. His nose was pink from the chill and he shivered slightly. Sabé frowned and pulled her cloak off her shoulders. 

"Come here," she said. He stood up and she wrapped the cloak around him. Then she touched his cheek. "You're freezing. What are you doing out here?" 

"Aw, Sabé," he said in exasperation. "I come out here lots of mornings. It's still the end of summer, sort of. It takes a whole ten minutes for me to get warm once the sun comes up." He folded his arms on the banister, and placed his head on his arms, staring out at the rolling green hillocks spreading out in the valley far below them. "So what are _you_ doing out here?" 

"I couldn't sleep," she replied easily. "Figured I might as well catch a free moment before Padmé starts driving the slave-whip," she added with a wink. 

Richard laughed. "Yeah, though I'm sure it's not as bad as what you'd put her through if _you_ were queen." 

"I think I'm going to see that you get extra homework in Huttese for that remark," Sabé gibed, nudging Richard playfully. "So did you dance with any pretty girls last night at the party?" 

The young prince wrinkled his nose and lifted his head off his arms. "Too many. What is it with those girls, anyway? They never shut up!" He batted his eyelashes and put on a high-pitched, simper. _"Yes, Your Highness, no Your Highness, Do you like my dress, Your Highness?"_ Richard broke off and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He went back to his previous meditative pose. "I like older girls better. Like Rabé and Saché. At least when they talk it _means_ something." 

"Well, it's settled then. When you grow up, you can marry Rabé." 

"I didn't say I wanted to marry her!" Richard said, looking slightly alarmed. 

Sabé laughed again and scruffed his hair. "Oh, relax. I'm just teasing you. You can't get married anyway, what would happen to me? I'd be lonely. Because you know someone will marry Padmé and Claria right away. They're too perfect." 

Richard cocked an eyebrow in a most disturbingly regal manner. "Are you saying I'm not perfect?" 

"Oh, no Your Highness," Sabé said, putting on the high whiny voice that Richard had just been using. "You're so perfect that nobody is worthy of marrying you." 

Richard rolled his eyes. "Well, you are right about one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"You're the least likely of my sisters to get a good husband." Then he grinned wickedly and dashed off, the cloak floating forgotten to the ground, with Sabé chasing playfully at his heels. She quickly gave up and trailed off, content to wait till he rounded back to her, when she snatched him up and swung him around. 

"Ooomph!" she sighed as she set him quickly down again, "you are getting far too big. I think you're going be unnaturally tall for a Naberrie." 

They returned to the banister to admire the remainder of the sunrise. The sky was now full of mottled orange and scarlet. As Richard had so knowingly informed her, it did indeed grow much warmer after the first few moments after the sun crested. 

"Sabé?" Richard asked suddenly, and he pointed. "What's that? It's not a star." 

Sabé followed the line of his finger and frowned, leaning out over the banister to better observe what she saw. "I don't know," she said curiously. "It's awfully close, whatever it is. I didn't know we had any ships that big in orbit." She leaned back again. "But I wasn't on duty yesterday, so I'm not quite up to date on the state of Naboo affairs." 

"Look!" he cried. "There's another one!" 

But Sabé's quick, sharp eyes had already detected three more such anomalies. One of them, she was sure, had materialized directly in front of them. She took an inadvertent step backwards and swallowed. 

"Richard," she said. "Let's go back inside. Right now." Her voice was shaky, but resolute. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately picking up on her apprehension. 

She took his hand and quickened her pace. She needed to talk to Panaka and Padmé right away. "I'm not sure." 

By all accounts, a fleet of large ships had just emerged from hyperspace above the jewel that was Naboo. Sabé couldn't think of any good reason why that would be. And she was inexplicably afraid. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The atmosphere that had pervaded Theed Palace since the blockade had was of an intensity Sabé doubted it had seen in many years. It wasn't panic, exactly, but rather like someone holding his or her breath before panicking actually commenced. Staff and residents alike rushed about trying to busy themselves with tasks, while at the same time accomplishing very little. With the exception of Amidala, of course. 

She had already been awake when Sabé had arrived back in the Royal quarters, just about the same time as Captain Panaka had arrived, a grim set to his features. Sabé had told her story, and Panaka had confirmed her concerns. There were fifteen capital starships orbiting Naboo, in addition to a varied but powerful fleet of smaller vehicles. 

"They've ordered all Naboo commercial, military, and civilian craft to land immediately." 

Amidala had replied without hesitation. "If any resist tell them the Queen orders them to comply immediately. I'll not have a bloodbath on my hands before I even get a _chance_ to figure out what's going on." 

From there, the Queen had proceeded to security screening rooms where her analysts and technicians had shown her all the data they had collected and were still collecting, even while the Queen and her entourage were present. They watched with mounting trepidation as the starships systematically placed themselves in a strategic orbit around the planet. 

The Royal Cabinet had been immediately sent for, and Amidala had spent the last three hours in an intense high-security meeting with the Cabinet members and the leaders of Parliament. Captain Panaka, Sabé, and Eirtaé had been the only people present who were not government officials. Now they emerged from the meeting, and Sabé felt exhausted. This had not been a good day to preclude with a sleepless night. The tension was draining her, and she felt that surely adrenaline was now coursing through her veins in place of blood. It was certainly the only thing keeping her going. 

Amidala seemed to display no such weariness. "Captain, summon Rabé and Yané. I sent them on different duties, now I require their presence. I am going to my quarters to change. In an hour's time, I will address the planet." 

Panaka nodded and headed in the opposite direction, nodding to two of his Lieutenants to accompany the Queen to her quarters. Already he had his comlink in hand, no doubt hailing one of the two requested handmaidens. 

They found Saché pacing nervously alone in the common room of the Royal Chambers. She looked relieved when they entered. "Your Highness, Prince Armand would like to see you as soon as possible, and Princess Claria and Richard extend their concern as well." 

Amidala nodded. "Thank you, Saché. Please go fetch my green gown. I need to address the planet." 

"The coronation gown, my lady?" 

"Yes. I need people to be reminded of the promise I made that day." 

Saché swallowed and nodded, then practically fled into the Queen's bedchamber. The queen sat down with a weary sigh, and Eirtaé promptly began disassembling her cumbersome headdress while Sabé picked up the pacing that Saché had abandoned. 

"I do not understand this, Padmé," she muttered. Catching the look on the Queen's face, she rolled her eyes slightly and began again. "I do not understand this, Amidala. Why come to Naboo? Why?" She saw Saché struggling to bring the gown into the common room and walked briskly over to assist her. 

Eirtaé finally disengaged the headdress from the Queen's hair and set it on the nearby end table. Then she promptly began undoing the buttons on the back of the Queen's gown. 

"Does any injustice ever make sense to a reasonable person?" 

"Those are noble sentiments, my lady," Sabé replied confidently, "but I must refute that in some cases the motives of wrongdoers are at least discernible, even if they do not make sense in the way you speak of. I know that Naboo is wealthy. And I know that we are pacifists. Perhaps we seem like easy prey, but there are other planets just as desirable. Just as conquerable. Especially for someone with the resources available to the Trade Federation. But what makes it all more confusing is the fact that the Nemoidians…" she broke off and huffed in frustration. 

"Yes?" prompted the Queen. 

"The Nemoidians are generally considered to be cowardly," Eirtaé finished, nodding knowingly at Sabé, albeit rather stiffly. "They are not risk takers by nature." 

"It makes no sense," Sabé repeated, whispering this time. 

Rabé and Yané arrived together, looking outwardly calm, but still resolute. 

"Rabé, what news do you have for me?" 

"Rumors fly faster than réka in times like these, Majesty. I have plenty of news. The city is frightened, as is to be expected, but for now they hold their faith in you. I can see little evidence of any rioting or extortion yet. But silence from you for too long will not sit well with them. I suggest you say something, anything, about this situation very soon." 

Amidala nodded thoughtfully. "Wise advice. I am indeed preparing to address our people very shortly. The Governor is likely already announcing it. 

"Pardon me, my lady," Saché spoke up hesitantly as she drew the overdress off its stand, "but should not you make some attempt to contact the blockade? Find out what it is exactly that they want?" 

"No, Saché. I am prepared to use any weapon I have at my disposal, and right now that includes making them come to me first. They'll not have the satisfaction of seeing me cower. Not now, not ever. No matter what happens." 

Saché still seemed worried, but murmured, "Yes, my lady," and continued with her work. 

"Do not fear," continued Amidala more gently, "that you are the only one to be against this course of action, Saché. It was one of the things I debated over amongst the cabinet members, but I have made my decision. Speaking of the meeting…?" she turned her gaze to Yané, who still stood closest to the doorway, watching everything up till now with huge, silent, fearful eyes. 

Yané stepped forward. "You were not observed, my lady. I checked everything myself. To the best of my knowledge, nothing that was said in that room reached unfriendly ears. And nothing in this room, either." 

"Well done, handmaiden." 

Sabé found herself marveling at the two different Yané's that seemed to be walking around in this twelve-year-old girl's body. The first Yané was flighty, absentminded, and usually quite fun, if at times a little odd. The professional Yané, when given a chance to emerge, seemed strangely old and wise. This was because of her confidence in her work, Sabé knew. Panaka had mentioned that Yané was probably one of the most talented programming and technical minds in this sector of the galaxy. He regarded her being of appropriate age for a handmaiden position to be a huge boon to Amidala's administration. 

Eirtaé now assisted Amidala out of her current gown, and Saché held up the gray underdress of the coronation gown. Saché began fastening the new gown closed. Together, the two handmaidens managed the entire process without smudging any of the makeup, which was quite a feat of dexterity. It always left Sabé impressed in spite of herself. 

"What I tell you is not to go beyond this room, at least not yet," Amidala said as Saché continued to fasten her gown. "Not your families, not your closest friends. I will not even tell my family." 

Rabé, Saché, and Yané all yielded grim nods, and the Queen continued. "It is clear that this blockade was put into effect as a protest on the part of the Nemoidian Trade Federation against the controversial Trade Tax Act passed yesterday by the Senate. I have made contact with Senator Palpatine, and he as assured me that he will keep our case at the focus of the Chancellor's attention. This much I will tell the people. What they do not yet need to know right away are the potential economic problems presented if this blockade should be successful for any serious length of time." She looked expectantly at Sabé. 

Pursing her lips, Sabé spoke up. "Naboo has a great many natural resources," she began, "but for the last two centuries they have been heavily given over to exports, and at this point in time Naboo is not well-equipped to be self-sustaining. The southern hemisphere is in the end of winter, and most of our harvests have already been shipped away. Without imports, we will have a hard time of it, I'm afraid." 

"Perhaps the choice of Naboo as a target makes better sense to you now, Handmaiden Sabé," commented the Queen. "It is nothing but a circumstantial theory, of course, but a planet where a siege poses such a serious potential threat…" she trailed off, and seemed to dwell on the thought for a moment. 

Sabé bit her lip stubbornly. She wasn't so sure. Padmé was right, that theory did make sense, but… something about the manner in which the ships had arrived was pestering her. She couldn't put her finger on it, and it was starting to frustrate her. 

"If this crisis should for some reason last longer than two weeks, I shall be putting into effect a ration plan for the Naboo." 

"I don't understand," said Yané uncertainly. "Forgive me, my lady, if I seem naive here, but why should you have any reason to believe that the Senate should not resolve it immediately? I mean, this can't be allowable, what they're doing." 

With Saché's assistance, Amidala shrugged into the heavy green outerdress. "There is a slight difficulty," she said stiffly. Her voice was cold, but the coldness was not directed at Yané. "According to Senator Palpatine, the Trade Federation's actions are perfectly legal." 

Yané's jaw dropped, and Saché's hands stopped as shock riddled her features. "What?" Yané asked, incredulously. "How?" 

Eirtaé rolled her eyes. "Palpatine explained it to us, and we accessed the records he indicated. Believe me, you don't want the full explanation, but it is true." 

Saché finished with the gown and stepped back from the Queen, swallowing hard. Her work was complete. 

"Rabé, my hair," commanded Amidala. She seemed surreally calm, despite everything. 

Later that evening, Sabé slipped away to another part of the palace to visit her father and younger siblings. The frenzied undercurrent of panic was absent from the halls now. The people were quietly tucked away with their families. She saw no one as she walked but the guards who were on high alert that night all over the palace. They nodded to her respectfully as she passed, and she nodded back. She must show no fear. She represented Amidala, and for now that meant representing courage and pride. 

_"Tell Sabé that pride is not always an ill quality." _ Her mother's words rang through the halls and seemed to echo in the emptiness. She held her head even higher and continued walking. 

When she reached her father's chambers, she was not surprised to find Claria and Richard there with him. They were gathered on the settee watching the holo. Armand was quick to rise and envelop her in a tight embrace upon her appearance. 

He started to speak, but Sabé cut him off when she noted that the holo was beginning to retransmit the broadcast of Padmé's speech earlier that afternoon. 

"People of Naboo, at approximately 0815 this morning Theed time, our sovereignty was besieged by the forces of the Trade Federation. This seemingly unprovoked action on the part of the Trade Federation is both uncivilized and unacceptable. We know that your reaction will no doubt be one of fear and uncertainty, but rest assured that we are already taking steps to resolve this crisis. We have already made contact with Coruscant and our esteemed Senator Palpatine. He will not let they cry of Naboo go unheard. Until then, Naboo, we ask you to be courageous and resolute. Do not panic and do not fear. The Republic is a great and honorable institution. It will not allow the principles of freedom and justice to be so grossly abused." 

Padmé's confident words warmed Sabé's heart, and for a moment she wished she did not know the full gravity of the situation. She wished she could be just like every other citizen… 

_No you don't,_ she chided herself. _From your position you will be able to assist the Queen and aid Naboo. Stop acting like a frightened child! _

But I am_ a frightened child… _

She found the evening with her family members more difficult than she'd imagined. She gave them messages of reassurance from Padmé, who'd said she would visit them as soon as she could find a spare instant. Then she did her best to answer their probing questions with confidence. It was very hard, withholding from her family. She knew the only reason Padmé had insisted on it was so that the other handmaidens wouldn't feel so bad about having to hide things from their families. But it was no less difficult. 

When she crawled into bed, she curled into a tight ball and buried herself under the covers, hoping to enshroud herself in darkness and forgetfulness. Maybe if she sat very still and stayed hidden, the looming ships in orbit would just… go away. Or she'd wake up from this obvious and disturbing nightmare. 

Despite all her worries, sleep was easier to come by that night. Forgetfulness did in fact enshroud her, even if it was only for a little while. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sabé's brown eyes suddenly seemed as hard as duracrete as they bored darkly into Captain Panaka. "What is that?" Sabé asked warily, her eyes resting suspiciously on the object nestled in his palm. 

"It's a blaster." 

"I can see that. Why are you putting one in my hand?" 

Panaka did not immediately reply, but kept his face impassive as he handed another of the small, streamlined blasters to Rabé. She accepted it with less fussing than did Sabé, and her face was almost intrigued. She hefted the weapon with careful deliberation in her small hand, gauging the weight of it. 

"Come with me, ladies." Panaka turned heel and began walking smartly towards the turbolift. Rabé sent a shrug Sabé's way and began to follow him. Pursing her lips with annoyed reluctance, Sabé followed as well. 

The Captain took them down. Way down, in the subterranean levels of the palace, where even Sabé had rarely ever been. There were secret passages down here that she knew how to access, should the need arise, but further than that she had never given this underground very much thought. She was not exploratory by nature. Richard undoubtedly was very familiar with the meandering corridors down here though. 

Finally the small company emerged into a well-lit, long room with a low ceiling. Various types of weaponry neatly lined the walls. There was some kind of barrier set up on their end of the long room, and object at the other end that looked suspiciously like… 

"Panaka!" Sabé exclaimed curtly. "Would you _please_ explain what is going on?" 

He did not look at her as he replied. Rather, he took a wicked-looking black blaster off the wall and began fiddling with buttons on its side. "Target practice, Princess. You need to learn how to shoot." 

Sabé's jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly closed it, not wanting to let him see how off-putting she found all this to be. Glowering, she stomped over to the barrier and laid the small silver blaster in her hand on a small ledge she found there. "No," she said crossing her arms with a glare. "Naberries are pacifists." 

Panaka seemed almost amused. He strode quickly but calmly over to her, his bearing so casual and confident that it made Sabé take an involuntary step back. "Princess," he began, "do you want to continue your services as a handmaiden for this court?" 

"Yes," she promptly replied, giving him her most regal expression. Her arms were still crossed. 

He gave a smug smile. "Good. As a handmaiden, you are answerable to me. And I say that unless you wish to submit your resignation, that you are going to learn how to shoot a blaster and maybe even how to hit something with it." 

Sabé scowled and picked up the blaster again. "Does the Queen know about this?" 

Panaka gave her the benefit of another smug smile as he walked back over to his own weapon and picked it up again. "Yes. She had her first lesson yesterday, as a matter of fact. The Trade Federation has a massive droid army, Princess. I don't know what all this will eventually come to, but I daresay that if you ever meet up with one of those droids, they won't be so overcome by your _Royalty_ that they forget to shoot." 

Rabé seemed to be suddenly fighting the giggles at these words, and Sabé didn't know who she wanted to glare at more: Panaka or Rabé. She settled for glaring at her blaster. "Where did you get this?" 

"From Theed Arms. They were custom made for the Queen and all you girls. Based on your measurements and other specifications, and weighted accordingly." 

At these words, Rabé reached over and lifted Sabé's blaster experimentally, then nodded. "You're right. Hers is a little lighter than mine." 

"So you're saying that you had these weapons commissioned _before_ the blockade?" Sabé prompted Panaka through slightly stiff lips. 

Panaka sighed wearily and turned to face her. "Highness," he said wearily, "it is the job of the Queen to maintain the peace. She can afford to be as idealistic as she chooses, and that is because it is my job to oversee her safety. Or have you so quickly forgotten that less than seven months ago your mother was assassinated within the very walls of this palace?"

Sabé's mouth opened slightly to protest, but then she closed it again, realizing there was no way she could refute such a strong persuasion. She lowered her head. 

"Yes," he continued, almost sadly, "I have been planning to teach you these skills all along. I'm sorry if it comes as a disappointment, but it is wiser to face reality in such a case as this. I have made my decision, and Her Majesty has been behind me completely." 

Sabé made very little progress in shooting lessons that day. Her heart was still wounded and she was feeling too much resentment to the Captain to be properly focused. Once away from him for a few hours though, she was better able to digest his words, and try to take them to heart. As a result, she came to her successive lessons with determination, even if she was not exactly eager. She always trained with another handmaiden, sometimes two, and sometimes with Padmé. 

These new lessons, combined with the endless exhausting process of trying to discover information regarding the planet's crisis, made the days fly by. Before Sabé was even aware of it, the invasion had reached its two-week point. 

"So it comes to this," Amidala said gravely from her throne, "the Senate is still… _discussing_ our situation." Her slight emphasis on the word 'discussing' was laden with barely concealed contempt. 

"Do they show any indication of acknowledging the demands of the Trade Federation?" asked the Duke Tomen from his seat near the end of the cabinet members. The demands he referred to had been forwarded to the Naboo Queen by way of Senator Palpatine. The Trade Federation's demands were chiefly with the Republic, giving no indication why they had chosen Naboo over any other planet for their little boycott. Viceroy Gunray still had not made any effort to contact Amidala, and she was still resolute in her decision not to initiate any such contact. 

"No, and nor would I expect them to," Amidala replied. "Their demands are ridiculous, even when taking into account the equally unfair dictates of the Trade Tax Act itself." 

"Which is why the idea of negotiation seems reasonable," put in Maia Daris in her calm, collected way. Maia was present on behalf of her party as a representative of Parliament. Sabé admired Maia's conduct through the crisis thus far. Lord Daris was still offplanet and now not able to come home to his children. This was definitely a strain on the family, especially since Maia would not be able to escape her civil duties to visit her brother and sister at Naestral's Grove. "It is a classic bartering maneuver," Maia continued. "Raise your demands higher than what you actually expect to receive, so that they may be lowered to something you still find acceptable." 

"Yes, so it would seem," agreed the Queen. "Perhaps negotiation would be a wise move for the Senate. As soon as they decide to take some action on our behalf." Again, the thinly veiled exasperation crept into her tone. "As it is, I think it is clear that we will need to instill a ration program as a precautionary tactic for the time being. Senator Daris, I would like you to head a committee to design such a program. You will work with the Minister of Agriculture, and anyone else you deem worthy. I will also lend you the Handmaidens Sabé Naberrie and Saché Drianna to assist you." 

Maia looked mildly surprised and just a little apprehensive. Sabé could understand her concerns. The idea of a ration program was very intimidating, taking the fear the planet suffered under to a whole new level. Nevertheless she nodded her head respectfully. "Yes, Your Majesty." 

"Very well. I believe that is all the farther we may proceed today. Court is adjourned." 

As one, the cabinet and representatives rose with the Queen and the handmaidens. Sabé and Eirtaé followed the Queen out of the room before the other courtiers dispersed. Amidala did not speak again until they'd reached the Royal quarters. 

"Sabé, find Saché and then meet up with Senator Daris. Doubtless she is already making preparations for the work I assigned her. It is our utmost priority at this moment. I have chosen both of you because you each have particularly useful skills to contribute to this project." 

Sabé could see the Queen's point. She herself had a strong tap on the economic pulse of Naboo, a pulse that had been slowly weakening over the last couple of weeks. Saché, well… all the other handmaidens already knew that Saché possessed unusual skills at compiling, cataloguing, and organizing any sort of task that would need such application. By this time, it was a point that the other handmaidens teased her mercilessly over, but only because she didn't seem to mind. Amidala, however, never teased. She just wisely and increasingly used the useful skill to her own advantage. 

"Your Highness," Sabé heard Eirtaé ask as she headed to the bedroom she shared with Saché, "how much longer will you wait now, before you take any new action?" 

Sabé paused at the door, wanting to catch the Queen's reply. There was a long pause. 

"I don't know," the Queen said finally, and Sabé shivered. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Coming up with a planet-wide ration plan was no mean feat. For the first time, Sabé began to have doubts about her desire to be an ambassador someday. Ambassadors were required to spend much of their time on committees, and Sabé had never before considered how exasperating they could be. 

It had taken the ration committee the better part of two days to come up with a plan they could all agree on. Sabé had no doubts that the debating would have gone on longer, had not Amidala tactfully reminded them all that the nature of their assigned task meant it was time sensitive. Many different areas needed to be taken into consideration. There were nutritional concerns, cost and transportation considerations, and they discussed what concessions should be made for various age-levels or for special groups such as nursing mothers. They also designed a time budget for various succeeding scenarios, depending on how long the blockade would last. 

At long last, however, an agreement had been reached, and Sabé had received many congratulations from various members of Parliament and other officials, who seemed to think that a mere two-day run for such a diverse committee was something of a miracle. _This_ reaction was chiefly responsible for Sabé's newfound apprehension about the merits of diplomacy as an occupation. 

Much to her dismay, upon making their presentation to the Queen, she found that her responsibilities were not over. Amidala asked that Sabé and Maia visit all the more prominent leaders in Theed the next day, to explain to them the new plan. The idea was to emphasize to the nobility the critical nature of the plan, and that they must set a strong example to the people. 

That was why the two young women were to be found outside the palace that crisp autumn afternoon. They'd spent the morning visiting almost half the aristocrats of Theed, and would continue to do so every morning for the rest of the week. Sabé was thankful that Maia, as the older and more experienced one, did most of the talking on their visits. The redundancy was beginning to get tedious. 

Squinting her eyes, Sabé rose up on her toes and peered across the Market Square. They were to meet Rabé and Saché here this afternoon for some shopping. It had been Rabé's suggestion, to ease some of the stress of the last few days. Gazing around the Market, however, Sabé wondered if a different form of stress-relief might be in order next time. 

At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but closer inspection showed just how the blockade was already beginning to take effect. Vendors selling produce and foodstuffs were already showing thin and baring shelves. As for those selling more durable type goods, it was clear that the people of Naboo were being conservative about spending. Though there were plenty of people wandering the streets, a native would know it wasn't nearly as many as it should be, and the mood was quiet and tense. 

"There they are," Sabé finally said, lowering herself to her heels again. She caught Rabé's eye and waved, and the dark-haired handmaiden waved back with a cheery smile. The foursome convened in the middle of the square, and Saché pulled her shawl more tightly around her arms, shivering and looking around. 

"It's really chilly today," she said. "Let's go to Madame Trillium's and get out of this wind." 

Rabé's face brightened. Since Danae Trillium had been appointed as Amidala's official seamstress, she'd become a good friend to all the girls, and her dress shop was a favorite haunt of theirs. Saché especially loved going there whenever she got the chance, since it was close to her home. 

A pleasant chime sounded when the four young ladies entered the cozy front room. Several elegant gowns were displayed on stands in well-lit portions of the store, and reams of cloth and accessories were tucked away in an amazing easy-access yet unobtrusive layout along the walls. There were several mirrors as well. Sabé took in a deep, satisfied breath. It was always so pleasant here. 

There was a smattering of customers, one of whom Danae was engaged with in conversation. She smiled at the girls upon entering, but politely turned back to her guest, her eyes telling them that she would see them as soon as possible. 

Sabé led Maia to the front counter and fingered a piece of sage green that sat there. "Danae told us she's making a new set of robes for the handmaidens out of this." 

"It's lovely," Maia nodded politely. From the uncertain set of her shoulders, and her noncommittal stance, Sabé got the impression that Maia was unfamiliar with the atmosphere of the dress shop. Perhaps she did not find fashion of particular interest. 

At last, Danae concluded her business with her customer and approached the girls with a smile. She greeted Saché with a warm hug before saying, "I had not expected to see you anywhere around town in these times, Saché." The her eyes flicked to the other two girls. "Or any of you young ladies." 

"Madame Trillium," said Sabé, "may I present Maia Daris, Senator of Oxon and leader of the Ronalt Party. Maia, Madame Danae Trillium." 

Maia began a formal curtsy, but Danae gave a shy smile, and extended a hand instead, stopping Maia's curtsey halfway. "None of that," she said, smoothing the front of her dress with her other hand. "We're not very fancy around here." 

"On the contrary, Madame Trillium," replied Maia, "I have seen much of your work. I do not pretend to be an expert in the field of fashion, but even I can see that it is everything refined and exquisite." 

Danae blushed again, and Sabé grinned at her from behind Maia's back. Any further conversation was cut short by the arrival of a young boy of about seven or eight, with very large, blue-violet eyes like Danae's. He reached over and tugged on Saché's skirt. The young handmaiden looked down and let out a happy laugh. 

"Taren!" She knelt down and enveloped him in a hug not unlike the one Danae had just given her. "I haven't seen you since I got my new job! I think you got taller." 

"Two inches," he said with a reserved but proud smile. "Would you like to see my new boats?" 

"Yes of course," she said with a smile. "I don't know how long I can stay though." 

"It won't take long," he said. "Come on! I showed them to Doojii this morning, and he really liked them. He said they were good." The boy tugged Saché's hand eagerly towards the door. She offered her companions a grin of helpless surrender and allowed herself to be led away. 

"Who's Dooji?" she asked, as they drifted off. 

"The Gungan," replied the boy. They were almost out of the room now, but his last words were still audible enough that Maia and Sabé to turn to Danae with mild surprise. 

Danae Trillium shrugged. "Dooji has been visiting a few places through town. Wherever he is not instantly thrown out upon entrance, at least. He's been here a number of times." She walked behind the counter and began straightening ribbons. She did not seem to want to meet the young ladies' eyes, yet her voice had a slight edge of defiance. 

Rabé traced a finger along the scrolled inlay of the countertop. "Is this the same Gungan we heard report of the day before the blockade?" Sabé noted with some surprise that the events surrounding the crisis had driven the Gungan completely out of her head. Normally his presence would have been of far more pressing interest. 

Danae nodded. "He hasn't said as much, but… I believe he must be an outcast of sorts." 

"What makes you think that?" asked Maia, curiously. She seemed almost eager in her question. 

The seamstress shrugged. "Over-interest in humans? He asks all sorts of questions about how we live. Uses all kinds of strange words. Honestly I can't make heads or tails of what he says most of the time, but Taren and my husband get along with him very well. Dooji gave Taren a great deal of advice about those little toy boats he likes to make. Of course, I'm sure the water folk know a great deal more about such things than we do." 

Sabé frowned. "I never heard of a Gungan with a boat before." 

Danae smiled slightly, then licked her lips hesitantly before saying, "Forgive me, my Lady, but… I have a feeling you wouldn't ever see one. Leastways not unless they wanted you too." She seemed to somehow think she might have said something offensive, or overstepped herself, for she quickly turned her attention back to her ribbons. 

Sabé only pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yes, that's true." Then she laughed lightly. "What am I saying? I've never actually seen a Gungan at all, only pictures." This caused both Danae and Maia to chuckle, and Rabé to laugh right out loud. 

The girls enjoyed a lovely visit, refreshing in light of the stress they'd been under over the past few weeks. Danae showed them the patterns for the green robes, which looked quite lovely. "Of course," she said as she tucked them away in a portfolio again, "I don't know if green will be an appropriate color any time soon. Not somber, I think. Not to match the present times." Her large, beautiful eyes flicked surreptitiously towards Sabé and Maia as she spoke, and just as humbly away. 

"I can assure you, Madame Trillium," said Sabé in her best diplomatic voice, "Her Majesty is doing everything in her power to take care of this situation. She is practically wearing herself out with effort. I can say nothing with absolute certainty, I'm afraid, but do not doubt that our fate is in the best possible hands. Remember her. She will need all our support." 

Even though Sabé knew nothing had changed in the ten seconds she'd been speaking, relief flooded Danae's eyes, and she nodded hastily. "Of course," said the little seamstress. "Of course, I shall certainly keep the Queen in my thoughts." 

Sabé wished they could tell Danae about the ration plan, but Danae was not authorized. Besides, she would learn of it in three days time. 

"At least the autumn promises to be long-lasting this year," said Rabé encouragingly. "We're stuck her certainly, but… there are worse places in the galaxy to be stuck than Naboo." 

At this, Danae's smile was bright. "Yes, that's true." 

The wind seemed to be less brisk as they left the shop. Saché's cheeks were pink and bright from the time she'd spent outdoors with young Taren Trillium. Clearly, the experience had been an ease of stress for her. She walked with more cheer than she had in over a week. They all did, really. 

"A very kind woman," Maia noted as they headed down the street. 

"Yes. She was frightened though, didn't you notice?" asked Rabé's musical voice with concern. 

Maia nodded. "Who could blame her? I'm a bit frightened myself, and not ashamed to admit so." She was thoughtfully quiet a moment, before adding, "I think… I think it was good for me to come here today. I hadn't been among the everyday citizens in quite some time." 

Sabé sniffed haughtily. "I don't know, Maia," she teased, "I say you need to go back home and pick plombs. Lots and lots of plombs." Everyone laughed heartily. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Two months later _

It was with conscious effort that Sabé managed not to clutch her gnawing stomach. Standing in place behind Amidala's throne, she concentrated instead on the short man standing before the Queen. Of middling age, with tufts of gray creeping along the edges of his hairline, he had weary eyes and an even wearier posture. The scene unfolding was a bit paradoxical, for the man was being severely censured. A grown adult man, being chastised by a girl-queen with a third of his years. 

"Master Keres," Amidala said, in a tone that made the person named Padmé seem like a distant memory or dream, "you understand the seriousness of what you are being accused of." The voice was hard and unyielding. Almost cold. 

Nem Keres's eyes became pleading. "My children," he said woefully. "I'm sorry, my lady, but the little ones were so hungry." 

"Everyone on Naboo is hungry, Master Keres. I understand you have many children. Nine, is it not? Were not you given adequate allowances for so many?" 

He nodded humbly. "Yes, my lady. I'm not complaining about unfair treatment, it's just…" he bowed his head. "Maybe someday if you are a parent, you'll understand." 

"I am a parent, Master Keres. I am a parent to every citizen of this planet, so to speak. Do you think their distress does not pain me? Not only that, but there are many other natural parents besides yourself. And yet most of them are obeying the law." 

"I'm sorry," he said again. Sabé wondered exactly what he was sorry for. He didn't seem dangerously resentful, but she was willing to bet he had not been sorry to see his children with completely full bellies for once. At any rate he did not seem willing to elaborate any more on the subject. He stood in meek silence, waiting for Amidala to resume speaking. 

After a long moment, the Queen stood up, her head cocked in the ultimate pose of authority. "I do not wish to mete severe punishments for a man only trying to help his family, Master Keres. But the law is the law, and for the good of all I must not yield. I am sentencing you to a prison term, in which you will be kept on half rations until that which you have stolen is compensated for." 

His face became alarmed. "But, my lady," he began feebly, "I must work. I must support my children and my wife." 

"They will not starve, Master Keres. With the food supply being safeguarded in the Royal Treasury, and its distribution being overseen by the Royal Guard, you can rest assured that your family will still receive their share. If your wife or relatives cannot afford to pay for the food, then we may consider it an indefinite loan to be repaid with a small interest when the crisis is in order. This is a punishment, Master KeresF. Our sovereignty is dependent on the structure and order of the law. The well-being of the Naboo depends on it. I am sorry." 

He bowed his head again. "The Queen is just," he said quietly. Then, with a bow, he backed away still facing her, until one of Panaka's Lieutenants came and took his arm to gently lead him away. Sabé watched him go with a wince. She did not envy his experience. She knew just how unpleasant half-rations were. 

Her heart warmed with pride when she remembered the experience the day the ration plan had begun. When the Queen finished her address to the planet, she had been severely grieved. It was not the kind of administrative duty that anyone would envy. The handmaidens had seemed to sense her despair. 

It was Rabé who had first stepped forward. She had knelt on one knee before the Queen, and placed her right fist over her heart. "I have been granted the privilege of this position so that I may help the people of Naboo," she began. Her musical accent had seemed a hundred times more elegant and noble than usual. "Here me now. I swear by the people of Naboo that until this crisis is over, I will only take half my portion. The other I ask to be given to the children of my home, in the moors." 

It had been one of those moments when everything seemed to stand still. Stunned, warmed, and inspired by Rabé's pronouncement, the other handmaidens had been quick to swear her oath as well. Eventually word had leaked around the palace of the event, and soon the entire Royal Guard had also pledged, and a great many from Parliament soon followed. 

They were all very proud of their promise, and fiercely determined never to give into the often strong temptation to break it. They were equally determined not to let the Queen take the oath, which she had been eager to do. But the handmaidens, for once, had gotten the stronger hand over her, insisting that she. of all people, needed the extra strength if she was to serve them properly. 

After Keres and the Lieutenant had gone, and the door disappeared behind them, the Queen spoke again. "Yané," she addressed. 

Yané was standing on the other side of Amidala, parallel to Sabé. "Yes, Your Majesty?" 

"I would like you to seek out Madame Keres and her family, and deliver the news about her husband in person." Yané swallowed but managed to keep her face straight and nod. Sabé thought she could understand Yané's hesitance. It was certainly not an enviable task. 

"Everyone but the handmaidens are dismissed," Amidala then said. Panaka's lips set in a disapproving line at these words, but even he obeyed. Sabé knew he would only remain just outside the door. 

When the last courtier had gone, Amidala, still standing, collapsed with a strangled sigh back onto the throne and put her face into her hands. After a moment, quiet sobs began emerging from her frame, and her slender shoulders, buried in layers of stiff fabric, began to shake. 

Eirtaé looked alarmed, and might have reached the Queen faster than Sabé, had not Sabé been already standing just behind her sister. She took Padmé's shoulders in her hands, and dropped to her knees, placing her head against the sobbing back, and tried to think of something to say. Eirtaé stood hesitantly just before the Queen, looking uncertain. 

When she was finally able to speak, the Queen did not remove her hands, but whispered, "Who am I? What have I become?" 

When an awkward moment had passed, Eirtaé offered a quiet but confident reply. "You are Amidala, Queen of the Naboo." 

Amidala looked up. Her makeup was smudged and smeared, and she looked more like Padmé than she had since her election. She looked at Sabé with red-rimmed eyes and swallowed. "What would mama have done?" 

Sabé's heart ached. It was frightening to see her Queen and sister so distraught. "You are just as strong as mama, Padmé. You will get us through this. I believe in you. We all do." 

Padmé let out a shaky sigh and seemed to calm considerably. She slowly rose from her seat and walked at a deliberate pace across the throne room. After a moment to collect herself, she drew her shoulders back, and raised her head again. "Eirtaé, I am going to call on Chancellor Valorum again. It is high time he provided us with answers. Please call him over the holonet." 

"It is night on Coruscant now, my lady. He will likely be asleep." Eirtaé pointed this out in a neutral tone. 

"Good. He will not be occupied with any other business then. Tell him I will speak to him in one hour's time." As Eirtaé retreated from the throne room, the Queen turned her attention to Sabé. "Go to the royal chambers and retrieve my makeup kit. I can't afford to go there myself, looking in such disarray. Ask Rabé to come as well. She is the best with it." 

An hour later, Sabé stood once again behind the throne, and dispassionately looked upon the holo of Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Head of the Galactic Senate. She had seen his face many times over the course of the last two months, usually partaking in the same endless round of redundant assurances to Amidala. This time, however, the conversation was hardly redundant. In fact, it could hardly be really called a conversation. 

Before Valorum even had a chance to say anything, Amidala spoke up boldly. "I am calling you, Chancellor to tell you of a visit I had today in court. A father of nine, who I had to send to prison for stealing food and breaking ration. I thought you might like to know that every day you delay in this matter, you are taking food from the starving children of Naboo." 

It was hard to be sure with the grainy quality of the holo, but Sabé thought Valorum seemed to go pale. Mild panic could be detected in his eyes and in the sudden rigid set of his shoulders. He swallowed and hesitated. 

"I am asking you to do something about this crisis immediately, Chancellor. See to it personally." 

Valorum sighed. "I shall send private ambassadors to the Gunray. They will be able to settle this. I will send them immediately, Your Highness." 

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." 

When the Chancellor's image had winked away, Amidala turned to Governer Bibble, who was sitting in his usual chair closest to her. "Private ambassadors?" she asked, curiously. Bibble looked perplexed, and it was Panaka who stepped forward.

"He must mean Jedi, Your Highness. They serve under the Supreme Chancellor." 

Amidala paused, considering. "Jedi," she repeated slowly. "That would explain why he seemed so confident they would be able to settle." 

Unspoken were the feelings of sudden hope that Sabé was sure everyone, like she, was feeling. Jedi! If the Jedi were coming, then certainly this situation would be soon resolved. Suddenly the sunshine outside the palace windows no longer seemed to mock the throne room with its cheeriness. 

**End Part Two **

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Flight of the Naboo

Reviews:

**wildfire41:** Wow, thanks for pointing out about the anonymous review thing. Duh! I didn't even realize. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**ghostrider:** Thanks, I hope you'll stick around.

Thank you for your patience, life's been crazy. In this chapter we get into some familiar Phantom Menace territory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Part Three **

In the residential wing of Theed Palace, the five Royal Handmaidens worked in a subdued silence. They were making preparations, and they were waiting. But at long last they could wait no longer. 

"Someone should send for the Queen," Eirtaé finally spoke up, her lips set in a thin line. 

"I'll go," said Sabé. 

"Not you, Sabé. We should keep you here. You need to get ready." Under normal circumstances, the bossiness of Eirtaé's statement might have been annoying, but at the moment all such things seemed childish and petty. 

"She's my sister, Eirtaé. I think she might need me." 

Eirtaé's lips seemed to press harder, but she nodded. 

The hallways were deserted, their polished grandeur almost haunting. Even the swish of Sabé's soft skirts made a noticeable echo in the emptiness, but it was not loud enough to drown out the sounds coming from outside in the city streets. The drone of ships' engines. Scores of them. Theed was being invaded. 

Sabé had not been present when Amidala had spoken to Nute Gunray, but Yané had shown her the recordings. 

_"Again you come before us, Your Highness." _

Indeed, it had not been Amidala's first interview with the Viceroy. She had finally conceded after the Chancellor had agreed to send ambassadors. Sabé knew it had pained the Queen to surrender her resolve of not contacting him first, but the Queen herself pointed out that stubborn pride counted for much less when the people were facing hunger and uncertainty. 

_"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." _

"I was not aware of such failure." 

Even over a holorecording, the smugness in Gunray's answer was so thick that it made Sabé want to smack him, or smash a million datapads over his head, the hardest ones she could find. She didn't think she would get sent away for penance for that. 

_"I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you've been commanded to reach a settlement." _Senator Palpatine had called them only moments beforehand, saying that he'd received confirmation that the Republic vessel transporting the ambassadors had successfully entered the Naboo system. 

_"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." _

"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time." The Queen had been covering her surprise with that statement. Doubtless Gunray had known that very well, but both leaders knew it mattered little. Still, it caused him to become even more smug, if that were possible. 

_"We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."_

"We will see." Here, the Queen had cut the communication short, and Sabé couldn't say she blamed her. It was about as effective as trying to converse with a Gamorrean in a vacuum. 

As the empty stretches of corridor passed unnoticed around her, Sabé fell deep into thought, considering this odd interchange. She recalled the bewilderment that she and Eirtaé had shared over the fact the Neimoidians had invaded at all. They were by all other accounts a rather spineless race, so where had they picked up this newfound boldness? 

By the time she reached the grand reception chamber just outside the throne room, she still had not puzzled it out. Here she found Amidala, standing at the window, looking out over a sorry scene taking place on her city streets. 

Sabé paused, letting her quiet footsteps fall silent altogether, and watched her for a moment. The sunshine streaming through the window seemed to mock the weary tilt of Amidala's head, as it drooped dejectedly. Sabé tilted her head, suddenly extremely sad. It seemed as if the worry and burden of the entire world had succumbed to gravity and settled squarely on the Queen's shoulders. 

She was reluctant to interrupt, but time was running short. As quietly as possible, she walked to her sister's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The Queen turned her head, and there Sabé saw not Amidala's eyes, but Padmé Naberrie's, wide and sorrowful. 

"I wish mama were here," she whispered. "She would have known what to do. I have failed them." 

Sabé squeezed her shoulder gently. "You are alive, and so are we. We are strong. It is not over yet. You know what must be done to ensure your survival." 

"I do not wish to run." 

"Perhaps not. But at the very least, you do need to hide. Come with me, Padmé. We don't have much time." 

Padmé reached up and grasped Sabé's hand, returning the affectionate squeeze. "How can I ask you to do this?" There was an edge of desperate anxiety in her tone. 

A knot of fear fluttered in Sabé's stomach. She would hide her fear, but she could not deny it to herself. "We are servants of Naboo, Padmé, in our different ways. You have done your duty. And now I will do mine. Do not deny me the honor to serve." 

Something in these words seemed to strengthen the Queen, for she suddenly nodded and straightened. Then she let go of Sabé's hand and reached for something around her neck. 

"Here," she said, "you must wear this now." It was the _karatine_ amulet that their father had given her upon her Coronation. 

"But this is yours," Sabé protested mildly. 

Padmé shook her head. "It is a symbol of peace," she said. "Only when Naboo is at peace again will I ask for its return." 

"Very well," Sabé agreed solemnly, taking the amulet and placing it over her own neck. Then she tucked it under her robes. "Come now. As I said, we do not have much time." 

As they turned to go, Padmé asked, "Which dress did you choose to wear?" 

"The black. We are in mourning, are we not?" This seemed a very elegant answer, and truthfully it _was_ part of the reason for her choice, but… She leaned in conspiratorially. "Besides," she added, "The headdress is made of feathers. It's by far the lightest." 

Padmé's laugh was extremely subdued; nonetheless, it did Sabé good to hear it. Walking at a brisk pace, they had almost reached the Royal quarters when they were interrupted by a muffled shout.

"Sabé! Padmé!" called a voice in a frantic whisper. "Over here!" 

Sabé turned her head sharply to the right to see Richard's curly head peeking out from an alcove at the top of a side staircase. He beckoned frantically to them, and she hurried over. Amidala followed at a more dignified pace, though she did not dawdle. 

She found Claria just behind Richard, both dressed in what were probably the plainest clothes they owned. "What on _Naboo_ are you two doing up here?" she chided in the loudest, most angry whisper she dared. 

Richard glanced behind his shoulder, then turned back to her with wide, eager eyes. "We're taking a bunch of the kids down through the secret passages. Get the other girls and come with us!" 

"Sabé and the handmaidens have their own duties to perform." Amidala's voice was firm as she stepped up behind Sabé. "Where is Father?" 

Richard, recognizing the formal overtones in her manner, immediately stiffened and became the picture of perfect respect, though he seemed a little surprised. Claria put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Father is with Governor Bibble, at the moment," she said quietly. "He told us to get away." 

Amidala nodded. "Then you should go quickly. There isn't much time." 

Sabé extended her arms and enclosed Claria in a tight embrace. "Be safe," she whispered fiercely into her sister's hair. Then she reached for Richard, whose eyes were already quivering with unshed tears that he was trying his best to hold back. "I love you," she told him, and kissed the crown of his head. 

The two children turned and began heading down the stairs, both sending regretful glances back at the Queen. Sabé could not understand why she was insisting on being Amidala now, of all moments. At last Richard was no longer able to hold back, he ran back, and wrapped Padmé in a desperate hug, crying into the front of her red gown. As he pulled away, he looked up with angry eyes. "I know you're the Queen," he said stubbornly, "but you're _still_ our sister. And I'm going to tell you bye whether you like it or not." 

Padmé smiled softly. "Of course, you're right. I'm sorry." She pulled him close again and extended an arm to Claria as well. "I don't know what's going to happen," she murmured, "but reassure the people that I will not give up on them. Help them to not give up on me." 

"We will, Padmé," Richard said proudly, pulling away and wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

"Be careful," added Claria. 

"We will," Sabé interjected. A distant, ominous pounding sound made all four of them jump. "Now go," Sabé urged. "Hurry!" 

Richard and Claria dashed off together down the staircase. Without a word, the twins continued on their way at a pace that was now almost frantic. When they finally rejoined the other handmaidens in the common room, they were out of breath. 

Rabé did not even pause for pleasantries as she rushed over to the Queen and deftly began pulling down her headdress. "Where have you been?" she murmured angrily to Sabé out of the corner of her mouth. Sabé simply rolled her eyes and hurried with Saché into the other room to begin donning the visage of the Queen. 

The sounds of the invasion became increasingly louder and closer all around them, but it wasn't until the makeup was on her face that Sabé had calmed down enough to think about the task before her. While Eirtaé painted her nails with expert speed, she used the time to take several large, steadying breaths, studying her reflection in the mirror, and fingering the _karatine_ carefully with her spare hand. 

The Queen took the opportunity to give the girls last-minute instructions. "Remember, I am Padmé now. Sabé, don't hesitate to give me instructions now and then." 

Sabé smiled amusedly. "Are you sure you won't regret that, Padmé?" she teased. 

Padmé's mind was clearly heavily occupied, for she neither laughed at the joke nor scolded Sabé for her lighthearted behavior. Sabé did, however, notice Yané snickering quietly in the corner and Rabé covering a smile with one hand. "Should we need to separate, I want Rabé and Eirtaé to remain with me," Padmé continued. "I'm sorry," she insisted at Saché's and Yané's sudden protests, "but their skills are most needed for the situation." Sabé privately agreed. Eirtaé's cultural expertise and Rabé's talent for keen observation could prove most useful. 

Yané and Saché still did not look happy. Yané glowered and fidgeted with a small wrist chrono unit on her arm, while Saché stood there, slightly wringing her hands as if she wanted to say something. 

A sudden pounding on the door put an end to whatever further instructions Padmé might have had. All six girls froze, and a taut silence overtook the room. Saché visibly gulped, and as one, Queen and handmaidens eyed the door nervously. 

"Yané," said Sabé with what she hoped was regal confidence. "Please answer the door." 

Yané nodded, and the others lined up neatly behind Sabé. She set her head straight and thought of her mother and her sister. Her little playact had truly begun. "May the Force be with us," she said quietly. 

_If it truly exists._

Yané opened the door. 

*~*~*~*~ 

_By the Three Moons, he's even uglier in person_, Sabé thought as Nute Gunray's face became clear. Unsurprisingly, the force of battle droids that captured the Royal party had escorted them directly to the throne room. 

Nute Gunray and his cronies seemed to be already making themselves well at home. Two pale, diminutive Neimoidians seemed to be performing a sensor sweep of the entire room. Sabé smirked inwardly. If they were only half as stupid as they looked, it would take them a century to find Yané's recording equipment. That was what Panaka always implied, anyway. 

When he spotted her, the Viceroy straightened and headed towards her. Noting that he had left the throne itself untouched, she ignored his approach altogether, walking right by him and taking her seat upon it. To his credit, he chose not to comment. As the handmaidens took their places behind her, she placed her hands on the armrests and eyed him coolly. He began to speak. 

"Your Highness, you have been brought here to…" he began. 

"I was not brought here, Viceroy," Sabé interrupted with a retort. "This is _my_ throne room. I do not recognize your authority here." As she spoke, she realized her hands were resting on the secret compartments that Panaka had insisted they install in the arms of the throne. These compartments contained blaster pistols, designed as a means of last defense for the Queen's protection. Sabé's reaction to this decision had been akin to how she'd felt about her blaster training. What surprised her was how the presence of the pistols so close at hand reassured her. Perhaps it was simply because they were proof that the Naboo still had secrets. Secrets that could be used against their invaders. 

Gunray quickly proved just how short his temper really was. "If that's the way you want it!" he spat back, voice rising slightly. An aide handed him a resin-leaf paper, which he flourished madly in Sabé's face. She did her best not to blink until he looked away. She desperately wanted to know what the paper said, but she wasn't about to let him see that. 

She noted Governor Bibble among a group of cabinet members standing behind a guard of droids in the back of the room. Remembering Claria's words, she searched quickly and discreetly for her father, but did not see him. This left her with an odd mix of both fear and relief. She would have given much to know where he was and if he was safe. 

Gunray seemed about to discuss the mysterious piece of paper but quickly changed his mind. "I don't have time for this right now," he mumbled to another aide. "Bring them along. We can discuss this planet as we go." 

By rightful definition, _discuss_ was not exactly what Gunray did. Rather, he spent the slow, tedious walk down three staircases telling Sabé, in detail, exactly what portions of the planet were under Federation control, and, to her utmost disgust, what was being done with the Naboo's populace. The detention camps he described could not possibly have been more archaic. 

Sabé kept her face impassive, but her insides writhed with loathing. She was appalled at the attitude of these pucker-faced Neimoidians. Not only appalled, but scornful. Their entire approach to the invasion was clumsy and awkward, like small children who had been allowed to play with their father's tools and did not know how to go about it. Where before she had harbored only suspicions, she now had no doubts that someone or something stronger than Nute Gunray's Trade Federation was behind this invasion. 

As they descended the final staircase into the grand entry of the palace, the Governor asked, "How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" 

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." The tight satisfaction in his voice made Sabé desperately want to slap him and shout _"Assurances from whom?!"_

Instead, she satisfied herself with a stiff, "I will _not_ cooperate." 

"Now now, Your Highness, in time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view. I hear that the Queen is compassionate as well as wise. She does not like to see people suffering." With these words, he seemed to be laughing at her. 

_I'll show you compassionate, you sorry excuse for a Hutt's tail. _

Gunray turned them over to the battle droids, with instructions that they were to be "processed." Sabé was not quite sure she wanted to know what that meant, exactly. The sorry troop were shuffled off by their droid escort. 

The city streets were incredibly depressing. The statues and monoliths looked as they always did, of course, but there were no children playing "catch a réka" underneath. There should have been a small legion of debating students camped out at the base of the Thanos Berkin memorial, but for the first time in Sabé's memory, the air around the stone feet of the legendary scholar was silent. 

Anger kept her from weeping as they walked farther and farther on. This could not be her beloved Naboo! She glared at the back of the droid's head in front of her, doing her best to bleed her stress away before she did anything foolish. If only they could figure some means to escape their escort. The droids didn't strike Sabé as being very competent, but there were a significant number of them. 

Still, the ratio of prisoners to droids was not unacceptable, at least in Sabé's mind. She hoped that if there were some reasonable means to overcome their captors, that Captain Panaka was aware of it and would be taking initiative. It _was_ part of the man's job, after all. 

They were passing through Gloven Street and under the far archway when, out of nowhere, three shapes dropped from the sky. Sabé barely had time to think as she found herself being shielded by the nearest guard. She was able to register the sound of blasterfire all around her, and she craned her neck desperately to try and see what was going on, but the guard was very good at his job. 

She was not left long in suspense, however. The moment the street was quiet again, the guard stepped away, and her eyes were captured by the sight of a young man whirling a blue lightsaber in a circle in front of his face. 

_Jedi!_ she realized excitedly. The young man put the weapon away, and glanced at a taller man stepping up beside him. This man bore an air of calm confidence. His eyes picked her out right away, and with one long arm he indicated an alcove to his right. "We should leave the street, Your Highness." Governor Bibble placed a guiding hand on the small of her back, and she felt some satisfaction at the realization that even he did not know who she really was. As they moved out of the open towards the shelter, she heard Panaka's voice instructing the guards to retrieve the droids' blasters. 

The moment they were out of immediate danger, the tall Jedi turned to address her again. "We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," he began without preamble. 

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassadors," replied Bibble. Sabé stifled a flash of annoyance. Wasn't _she_ supposed to do the talking here? 

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic." 

"They've knocked out all our communications," Panaka informed him. Sabé gritted her teeth. Was she the Queen or wasn't she? The irony of that thought abruptly struck her, and under normal circumstances she might have laughed. Still… she was _supposed_ to be speaking with authority here. 

"Do you have transports?" the tall Jedi asked the Captain of Security. 

"In the main hangar," Panaka indicated, "this way." 

They slipped as quickly and quietly as possible through the streets, back towards the palace, until they stood just outside the doors to the hangar where the Queen's Royal Cruiser was docked. After taking a quick glance at the vessel, and reassuring Panaka that the droid sentries presented no problem, the tall Jedi turned back to face her. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." 

Finally, a chance to speak! "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people," she replied confidently. The Queen had voiced a preference not to leave the planet if she could avoid it. 

"They will kill you if you stay." These words, stated so matter-of-factly, set her somewhat aback. How could he sound so sure? 

"They wouldn't dare!" exclaimed the Governor. 

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal; they can't afford to kill her," added Panaka. 

The Jedi pursed his lips with well-controlled frustration. "There's something else behind all this, Your Highness." Sabé was pleased he was still focusing on her. "There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." 

This seemed assurance enough for Bibble. "Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us," he conceded. "Senator Palpatine will need your help." 

Sabé hesitated. She knew what _she_ would do, but the choice was not hers. "Either choice presents great danger," she said carefully, then turned as if considering the handmaidens, and added, "to us all." 

"We are brave, Your Highness," murmured Padmé, without raising her eyes. Years of sisterhood conveyed the meaning of her words, and Sabé knew what to do. 

She turned back to the Jedi. "Then I will plead our case to the Senate." She looked at Bibble. "Be careful, Governor." 

With the barest of hand motions, Padmé indicated that Saché and Yané were to stay behind. Sabé took the opportunity to hug them both goodbye. "You be careful too," she whispered into her shy roommate's ear. There was no time for more words. 

She gathered her courage and followed the two Jedi out of the doors. They kept a brisk pace, but she was so nervous that the distance to the Cruiser seemed almost light-years away. 

"We'll need to free those pilots," Panaka spoke up, nodding his head in the direction of a group of Royal Air Force pilots being supervised by more battle droids. 

"I'll deal with that," said the younger Jedi, speaking for the first time. He held out a hand to forestall any action on Panaka's part, and strode towards the captive pilots without a backward glance. 

Sabé did not, however, have a chance to see what he was going to do, for all too soon they had their own problems. 

"Halt!" said a droid at the base of the Cruiser's gangplank as they approached. 

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor," said the tall Jedi with his seemingly ever-present calm. "I'm taking these people to Coruscant." 

"Where are you taking them?" 

"To Coruscant." 

"Coruscant… ah… that doesn't compute… uh, wait! You're under arrest!" 

Sabé didn't even see him draw the lightsaber. One minute he was standing there, quiet as a pillar, the next his arms were a blur of motion, and the green blade a living extension of them. As fascinating as it would have been to watch, she quickly gathered her senses and headed up the ramp. The flying blaster bolts were enough of a terror to quell any desire to watch a lightsaber in action. 

"Go to the receiving room," Padmé muttered at her elbow. "We need to strap ourselves in and sit quietly. This is out of our hands for now." Sabé nodded her wholehearted agreement. 

The receiving area was the equivalent of a throne room on the ship. There was a large, raised seat for the queen, and Sabé wasted no time settling into it and fastening the crash webbing. Before this chair was a sizeable area of standing room, where she could address whomever she needed. Padded benches along the walls held more crash webbing, and Padmé, Rabé, and Eirtaé were just as hasty in getting themselves settled there. 

Then they waited. They caught glimpses of pilots and guards running by, accompanied by muffled shouts. Before long, they felt the ship begin to move beneath them. At one point, the younger Jedi walked by with a Gungan in tow, which caused Sabé to do a double take. Where had _he_ come from? With a frown, she scanned her recent memories and realized he must have been the third person that had jumped from the sky in Glovern Street. It was a testimony to her high state of distraction that she had not even noticed him until now. 

The ship flew erratically, and Sabé squeezed the armrests of her chair, trying to subdue her fear and think of something besides the fact that she was in the middle of an honest-to-goodness space battle. 

Listening to the sounds of battle all around them, yet being helpless to contribute, was a maddening experience. It seemed to go on forever, but when a shudder of the deckplates and a subsequent silence told them they had safely reached hyperspace, Sabé realized it had only been a few minutes at most. 

"Sabé," she heard Padmé whisper quietly behind her. "For now, go along with whatever the Jedi have planned. If I have any overriding objections, I'll let you know." 

"How?" 

"Just make sure you can see my face. If I blink once it means yes; twice means no." 

Sabé exhaled slowly. "Okay," she said, nodding her head in agreement. Outside, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching, and she made sure she looked the perfect picture of composed monarch. 

Panaka came first, followed by the two Jedi, two Royal Guards, and a very beat-up looking astro-droid. "Your Highness," he said, "it is my pleasure to formally introduce Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," the taller Jedi gave a small, dignified bow, "and his Padawan Learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Sabé finally had a chance to study the two men more carefully. In addition to being very tall, Master Jinn was very noble looking, with a distinguished, aquiline nose and piercing blue eyes. He reminded her of a grandfather tusk-cat: outwardly calm and collected, deadly if provoked, but with ageless wisdom that would not use violence unnecessarily. 

The younger Jedi seemed much the same. Though his hands were folded calmly beneath his brown robes, his sharp blue-green eyes took in everything around him. He looked over the room, the guards, the handmaidens, and Sabé herself in an observant, calculating manner. His light brown hair was cropped in a style she recognized from holos of Jedi, and, of course, he bore the trademark Padawan braid. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, Masters Jinn and Kenobi," said Sabé formally. "I thank you for your assistance." 

"It is our pleasure to serve, Your Highness," replied Jinn, nodding his head slightly. "Please, call me Master Qui-Gon. I am more accustomed to it." 

"Certainly, Master Qui-Gon," Sabé nodded. "What is our situation, Captain?" she then asked Panaka. 

"We will not be able to go straight to Coruscant, my lady. We had some trouble in our escape. The Federation managed to disable our shield generator, as well as our hyperdrive. We'll need to stop somewhere close by for repairs. We only escaped with the aid of this droid." He indicated the astro-droid that had accompanied him. "An extremely well-put-together little droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," she replied with the barest of smiles. "What is its number?" 

Panaka leaned over to read the droid's identification tag, then straightened. "Artoo-Detoo, Your Highness." 

"Thank you, Artoo-Detoo." The droid whistled pleasantly in return, a sound Sabé found surprisingly cheering. 

_Just make sure you can see my face…_ Sudden inspiration hit her. "Padmé," she called. Sensing her sister step up behind her, she continued, "clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." 

Padmé seemed to understand Sabé's intent, for she walked up beside Artoo-Detoo, behind the Jedi, and turned back to face the throne again. 

"Continue, Captain," Sabé prompted. 

Panaka pressed his lips together in his usual sign of dissatisfaction and looked over at Master Jinn, who stepped forward. "Your Highness," Jinn said, "with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka said, with a gaze at Jinn that was more than just a little bit stern. 

Jinn glanced at Panaka, then back to her. "You must trust my judgment, Your Highness." 

Trying not to let her uncertainty show, Sabé made a pretense of gazing at each person before her in turn, as if considering. When her gaze rested on Padmé, her sister blinked once, very deliberately. Yes. "Very well, Master Jedi," she said at last. "We will go to this Tatooine. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to retire." She stood up, and the Jedi bowed respectfully as she left the room. She did not look to see if the handmaidens were following. 

Safe at last in the sanctuary of their cabin, all the girls seemed to breathe one combined sigh of relief. "Tatooine!" Sabé exclaimed, sitting on the queen's bed and trying to get a crick out of her very stiff neck. "It's a good thing you've been studying all that Huttese, eh Padmé?" she asked. Hearing no reply, she looked around. "Where is she?" 

Rabé stifled a giggle as Eirtaé said, "You sent her off to clean that droid, remember?" 

"Oh, right." Sabé blinked and then she too began to giggle. Soon she and Rabé were in a fit of laughter, though they did manage to keep it to a level where no one outside would notice. 

Eirtaé seemed annoyed. "I hardly think we're in any kind of laughing situation," she said with a frown. She had begun to open the travel cases, which had been put on board well before the invasion for just this purpose, should the Queen need to make a quick getaway. Finding a hairbrush, Eirtaé lowered her hood and began combing out tangles in her now very matted hair. 

"Oh, come off it, Bakuro," Sabé snapped. "What's it to you if we don't spend every moment wallowing in depression?" 

Eirtaé began brushing harder. "Our planet is besieged and invaded, and our fellow citizens suffering cruelly," she said. "Forgive me if I can't find it in my heart to _laugh_." Sabé thought that if she brushed any harder, she would rip her hair out. 

Rabé seemed sobered by these words, but she said nothing, only began to help with the unpacking. Sabé might have been censured had the criticism come from anyone but Eirtaé, but that girl had the uncanny effect of pushing all the wrong buttons. She wished she could scream or kick or do _something_, but it was a small ship, and she didn't think it would be wise to attract any unwanted attention. 

Suddenly she envied Padmé. She would much rather be out there, cleaning a droid, than in here with snooty Eirtaé Bakuro. She sighed and lay down on the bed, trying not to disturb her clothes or makeup too much. It was going to be a long journey.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Detour

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you ever been to Tatooine, Master Qui-Gon?" Sabé asked, doing her best to keep things at the dinner table more or less diplomatic. It was an awkward affair to begin with, for the Cruiser only had one small mess hall with an even smaller table. As a result, the only people who had been able to reasonably sit for a formal dinner had been herself, the two Jedi, Panaka, and their Gungan guest.

Sabé would personally rather have had Padmé as the fifth, instead of the Gungan, but Padmé had pointed out that it would be wiser not to show any kind of favoritism among the handmaidens. As it turned out, Padmé was present regardless. She and Rabé stood silently at posts on either side of the doorway. 

"No, my lady," Qui-Gon replied. "Though I believe my Padawan has."

"Strange," she commented, confused. "I understood that Masters and Padawans undertook all missions together."

"That is usually the case," Qui-Gon agreed, "but Padawans at a senior level, like Obi-Wan, receive independent assignments on occasion. I believe Obi-Wan's previous trip to Tatooine was made when he was merely an initiate."

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded. "Yes, the year before I became a Padawan. Master Mace Windu took a group of us there for a series of trials."

"What is it like there?" she asked.

"Hot and dry," he supplied. He did not seem inclined to say more, and Sabé had to consciously keep herself from sighing. These gentlemen seemed to want to eat in silence, and she was beginning to think she should just let them.

The cramped table accommodations were made more uncomfortable by the fact that Panaka was still seething over the Tatooine decision, although this was never spoken aloud. He was very stiff with the Jedi, who for their part did not seem at all fazed. Sabé wondered if anything could break the attitude of cool professionalism they exuded at all times.

The Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, seemed too absorbed in eating to care for conversation. She was relieved that the Jedi had taken it upon themselves to be responsible for him, for she certainly would not have wanted the job. She did wish he wasn't eating with them, however. His table manners were most uncouth.

Padmé had been excited about the presence of this Jar Jar Binks. She had met him while she was cleaning Artoo-Detoo, and introduced the other girls to him upon her return to the cabin. While Sabé shared her sister's curiosity, she quickly lost enthusiasm for this _particular_ Gungan, whom she found decidedly odd. She had later, in private, asked Rabé whether all Gungans behaved as strangely as Jar Jar. Rabé's reply had been a laugh and a shake of her head. Sabé got the feeling that Rabé considered this a childish question. Maybe she was right, but how was Sabé to know?

Making another attempt to liven the meal, Sabé asked Panaka, "Have you been able to determine the problem with the hyperdrive?" 

All three men stopped eating to look at her in mild surprise. "It cannot be examined until we land, my lady," Kenobi finally said. "Right now the hyperdrive is running, so it cannot be properly inspected." 

Sabé was glad the makeup on her face concealed the flush that suddenly came upon her, embarrassed at displaying her ignorance. She also felt just a little bit annoyed with Kenobi's tone, which seemed to her as if he thought he was explaining something to a child. 

_He does not know Naboo custom_, she tried to remind herself. She needed to keep calm. _He probably does consider you a child. _

Princess Sabé Naberrie would have found some scathing retort to fling at this pretentious Jedi, but unfortunately she could not be Princess Sabé right now. "I see," she said instead. "Well… thank you for explaining, Padawan Kenobi." 

Panaka chuckled quietly, and Sabé knew beyond any doubt that he was laughing at the discomfiture she was going through. She couldn't resist giving him a good hard glare, for which she immediately reprimanded herself. Padmé could not afford for her to make any such lapses in character. This decoy business was proving much trickier than she had originally anticipated. 

It was fortunate that the trip to Tatooine was not that long. Dinner was only a small taste of the overall tension of their situation. The nerves and emotions of all on board were already running high, and between the quibbling of the handmaidens, the egos of Panaka and the Jedi in a constant battle for limited ship space, and the fact that Jar Jar seemed to knock over anything that wasn't bolted down, it was a relief when they finally reached the barren-looking world.

Sabé had only gotten a couple hours' worth of sleep before she was awakened and forced to put on the wretched queen disguise again. Eirtaé was just finishing up with the black gown's buttons as they felt the ship bumping softly in the desert sand. 

Padmé came bustling into the cabin and started going through all the drawers of the nearest travel case, tossing clothes all over the floor. 

"What are you doing?!" Rabé protested. "I just got everything cleaned up!" 

Padmé pulled out a pair of plain blue leggings. "That Master Qui-Gon Jinn is going out to find spare parts," she said distractedly. "I need to go with him. Someone has to supervise that man; he thinks he can make decisions without me." 

"Are you crazy?" Eirtaé asked, finally finishing Sabé's buttons and putting her hands on her hips. "This is a dangerous place. That's what Captain Panaka says. You can't go without us. Does Captain Panaka know about this?" 

Padmé stood up, now clutching both the leggings and a gray tunic. "He knows," she said. "And you're right, he's not happy about it, but he is not second-guessing my decision. As well you should not, Handmaiden Eirtaé. Or has the lack of makeup made you forget who is queen here?" 

Sabé's mouth twitched in an effort to suppress a smile. "No, my lady," Eirtaé replied. 

Padmé frantically changed into her chosen attire, as plain as any Sabé had ever seen her wear. Sabé suspected that the presence of such an outfit was a mark of Saché's influence. Saché had packed one of the traveling cases, and Rabé another, but of the two it was Saché who would have had the presence of mind to pack something plain, in case it were needed. Sabé certainly would never have thought of it. 

Thoughts of Saché caused her mind to cloud with worry. She wondered how the two other handmaidens were faring, and her family as well. She could only trust they had found somewhere to hide safely. 

While Rabé helped Padmé finish getting ready, Sabé left the cabin in search of Qui-Gon, Eirtaé accompanying her. She spotted the Jedi Master beside the main hatch, preparing to depart. She was relieved to see that Jar Jar Binks was with him. Hopefully he would take the Gungan along. 

Sabé had been planning to tell Qui-Gon that Padmé would be accompanying him, but to her horror, he left the ship without even speaking to her. In all fairness, she did not think he had noticed her- she'd only just come within his line of sight- but she had assumed he would wait upon her. 

Panaka came upon the two girls a moment later. He came very close, and quietly asked, "Where is she?" Sabé knew he was referring to the queen. 

"She's almost finished getting ready." Sabé nodded her head at Qui-Gon's retreating back. "Does he think he can leave just like that? Or does the queen no longer have a say on this mission?" 

"He told me to advise Her Majesty that Padawan Kenobi will remain on board to assist her in any regard. As Her Majesty will not be with us, I suppose I shall have to relay his message to you instead." 

"Thank you so much," Sabé murmured. "In that case, perhaps someone should advise him that the Queen expects to be kept fully informed of anything important." 

"An excellent idea, Princess," he agreed. "I'll leave you to it." He walked off, undoubtedly in search of Padmé. 

Sabé scowled at his back. "That man is infuriating," she muttered under her breath. 

"I think he's an excellent Captain," replied Eirtaé in kind. 

"Well, you would think that, wouldn't you? He hired you." 

"Oh yes, because we all know I couldn't possibly have earned the position on my own, now don't we?" 

Sabé was unable to retaliate against this last scathing comment, for a passing member of the Guard forced her to choke down her indignation. "Excuse me, Lieutenant," she called. 

The young man looked rather flustered at being so directly addressed. "Yes, Your Highness?" 

"Could you tell me where I might find Padawan Kenobi?" 

"I believe he is examining the hyperdrive in the engine room. Or was a moment ago." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The young man bowed as they moved on down the corridor. 

The engine room comprised the entire lower floor of the Cruiser, which wasn't saying much, as the narrow tapering of the ship's underside meant that one small room was about all that would fit. It was where the astro-droids were stored, and Sabé had only been there once, on her initial tour of the Cruiser the year it had been purchased for Leiandra's use. 

As she and Eirtaé stepped off the turbolift, she was surprised to hear Kenobi's voice. It took her a moment to realize he was grumbling to himself.

"…he goes off again, getting into who knows what kind of trouble, while I stay here baby-sitting a pack of handmaidens." This complaint was accompanied by metallic clanking and shuffling noises. 

They found him elbow deep in a tool box set atop a counter, rummaging around for something, and seemingly not aware of their arrival. For her part, Sabé was both highly amused and slightly smug at catching a glimpse of him without his stern Jedi mask. The knowledge that he was not as serious and imposing as he would have them believe made him suddenly very much less Jedi and very much more human. 

Though his back was turned, it did not take him long to realize he was not alone. He turned calmly around and bowed. If he was aware that the girls had overheard his grumbling, he gave no indication. "Your Highness," he said respectfully. 

"Now that the hyperdrive is no longer _running_," she began, carefully emphasizing the last word, "I take it you have determined the problem?" 

His eyes twinkled at her words. _So the man can recognize a joke when he hears one. _ "Yes, my lady." 

"And can it be repaired?" 

"I'm afraid not. It will require replacement parts, which Master Qui-Gon is attending to." 

"Yes, as to that… I came here to tell you that I expect to be kept informed of any relevant news, Padawan Kenobi." 

"Of course," he agreed. "Was there anything else, my lady?" 

"No," she said, wishing there were. She couldn't help thinking that his question felt very much like a dismissal, and it frustrated her. She was not accustomed to being dismissed, even when she _wasn't_ supposed to be the queen. 

As they prepared to board the turbolift again, she turned. "Padawan Kenobi," she called. He looked up. "I wonder, would you rather be baby-sitting the handmaidens or the Gungan?" She did not wait to see his reaction, but turned her back and stepped through the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You should not have said that," Eirtaé murmured as they edged down the corridor to their cabin. The sheer mass of Sabé's gown made this process cumbersome, so they walked slowly. "I do not think the queen would have baited him like that." 

Sabé made no effort to hide her irritated sigh. "Well, maybe you're right, but it was worth it. I couldn't resist." 

As they reached their cabin's doorway, Eirtaé grasped Sabé's elbow, stopping her midstride. "You _need_ to resist, _Princess_," she hissed, placing heavy emphasis on Sabé's title. "Do you think this is some silly palace game you're playing?" 

"How dare you insinuate such a thing?" Sabé flung back. She glanced around the empty corridor and quickly ducked into the cabin, practically dragging Eirtaé with her. "What is your problem?" she demanded when they were safely inside. She no longer whispered, but she still made an effort to be discreet. "I hardly think I jeopardized our lives by letting the Jedi know the queen wasn't going to be pushed around." 

"Maybe not this time, but what if you slip up somewhere else?" 

"For one thing, you can't be sure he thought anything out of place. You can't even be sure that Amidala wouldn't have said something herself." 

Sabé was so wrapped up in indignation she was almost surprised to find Rabé's hands suddenly pulling her away from Eirtaé. "What is going on?" the dark-haired girl asked incredulously. 

"Lady Bakuro has implied that I am not taking my duty seriously," Sabé told her, with a glower for Eirtaé's benefit. 

"Sabé was taunting the Jedi," countered Eirtaé. She informed Rabé of what had taken place in the engine room. 

Rabé's reaction was a derisive snort. "Personally, the way you two are behaving, I think his comment seems well-founded." Shaking her head, she continued, "I told both of you that I won't be dragged into this, and I meant what I said. You'll have to work it out yourselves, but I advise you to do it sooner rather than later." With a meaningful glance she added, "We can't be sure how much longer we'll be stuck with each other." Then she very pointedly left the room. 

Sabé ignored Eirtaé's piercing stare, picked up her datapad off the small dressing table, and sat down on her bunk to a play a game. Richard had uploaded several for her he thought she'd enjoy. This one was a puzzle game that she found quite soothing. 

The long minutes passed in agonizing slowness. Sabé gritted her teeth in annoyance. She knew Rabé had gone away on purpose, and knowing her, would wait a very long time before coming back. Rabé wanted her to be friends with Eirtaé, but Sabé couldn't see how this was possible when Eirtaé was so utterly unbearable. So she focused on her puzzle game with an almost single-minded intensity and tried not to think of Rabé's censure. 

It was not easy. Sitting there so quiet and still, with nothing to really distract her- the game itself was actually rather mindless- she was uncomfortably aware that Rabé's words were becoming more nagging. And not just those she had delivered today. All the words Rabé had ever said on Eirtaé's behalf seemed to be breaking free of the defenses Sabé placed around them in her mind. 

In reality, it was more than just words; it was Rabé's whole attitude about the situation. She did her best to avoid discussing the topic altogether. Whenever Sabé wanted to complain about Eirtaé, or gossip about Eirtaé, Rabé would cut her short. Sabé got the impression that Rabé was actually scornful in these times. Rabé! Who was the worst gossip in the palace! 

_But Rabé's gossip is never as hurtful as yours, is it?_ an inner voice spoke up. A chiming sound told her she'd won a round. She began another one automatically, lost in her thoughts, which were a much more complicated puzzle than the one in her hand. In truth, Rabé sometimes did talk about other people in a less than flattering manner, so why would she be scornful of Sabé doing the same with Eirtaé? 

Perhaps there were better reasons, but Sabé knew the cold hard truth was because Eirtaé was Rabé's friend. Regardless of anything else, Rabé was a good friend, and Sabé knew she was hurting her with her behavior. With a great deal of reluctance, Sabé lifted her eyes and forced herself to look at Eirtaé Bakuro. 

To her relief, the other girl was also occupying herself. Settled on the top of the bunk she shared with Rabé, and absorbed in a piece of embroidery, she did not notice Sabé's glance. Her features gave no indication of her thoughts. 

_"Why don't you like her?"_ Padmé had once asked. Sabé wondered how she had responded, because right now she couldn't remember. Why _didn't_ she like Eirtaé? They had been griping at each other so long that it was hard to say exactly. 

Eirtaé was stubborn and snobby. She thought she knew everything, and she liked to show off. Once Sabé really stopped to think about it, the reasons for her dislike weren't hard to pinpoint. 

_People call you stubborn all the time._

Sabé's nostrils flared defensively. She hated it when people called her stubborn. She wasn't stubborn, she was… resolute. 

_You've been called a snob more times than you can count. _

Snobby had been one of the more kind terms that people had used to describe her after her encounter with Baird Nenshall. Immature had been another. Even her own mother had described her behavior in that particular case as childish and selfish. The reprimand still pained her. 

Another chime. Another level defeated. And still she had not solved the tangle inside her head. 

Her mother's voice ebbed gently into the tangle. As always it soothed and comforted her. _"Oh my girl, I love you very much, but you must realize that being a Princess does not give everything over to your disposal. It might be an overused saying, my dear, but believe it or not, the world does not revolve around you."_ Those also had been Leiandra's words that day. 

The datapad fell forgotten in Sabé's lap as she leaned her head back, remembering the sunshine in the antechamber, the warmth of her mother's hand on her face, and the feeling of relief that despite her faults, she was still loved. Tears flooding into her eyes mirrored the shame that flooded her soul. 

She truly did not want to acknowledge it, but she knew what her mother would point out to her now. That every quality about Eirtaé that Sabé disliked was one which she shared with the other girl. Except in her own case, she considered these things her best qualities, carefully wrapped in comfortable euphemisms. Perhaps if she focused not on what she thought of as her pride, but instead on what would make her family proud of her… 

_All right, Rabé, she said silently, I don't know yet if I can be her friend, but I can at least be civil. Yes, surely I can at least be that much. _ She wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. Turning off the datapad, she wondered where to begin. She was surprisingly nervous. But how hard could it be? Everybody else got along very well with Eirtaé. Rabé liked her. Jon liked her… 

Jon… 

"I hope Jon is okay," she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Eirtaé looked up. "Sorry?" she asked. Her expression was taken aback. She must have been working very intently on her needlework. 

"I said I hope Jon is doing okay," Sabé repeated. "And the rest of your family, I mean." 

"If anyone can take care of himself, it's Jon," Eirtaé said with a small laugh. She said it slowly, as if hesitating. 

"I haven't seen him for awhile. How's he doing?" 

Eirtaé shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. He's all over the planet trying to establish these warehouses for offworld shipments. I've only seen him once since Claria's coming out." 

"Oh yeah…" Sabé commented with a small, secret smile. "You mean the night he swept Saché off her feet?" 

Eirtaé looked up in surprise. "I thought I was the only one who'd noticed." 

"Yes, well, I've been meaning to talk to him about it. He can't go treating her like all the other palace girls." 

"Oh, I already have," Eirtaé replied, nodding. 

"Oh." The conversation hit a sudden halt, and Sabé was once again left feeling awkward. She was still not looking forward to what she had to do, but it didn't seem quite so impossible now. 

She took a deep breath, "Listen, Eirtaé…" 

A soft rap on the door interrupted her mid-sentence. She pursed her lips together in annoyance. It just figured that she _would_ get interrupted in her grand moment of trying to become a better person. 

Rabé peeked her head into the room and spied Sabé sitting on the bed. "Good, you're still dressed. You both need to come out. We're receiving a signal from Naboo." She looked more closely at Sabé's face before adding, "You'd better touch up your makeup. You must have smeared it without paying attention."

Sabé hoped neither of the other girls found out she had been crying. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Panaka and Kenobi were already waiting in the receiving room when Sabé and the handmaidens arrived. 

"Has there been any word from Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi?" she asked as she turned to sit. 

"He has not yet been successful, Your Highness," he replied. Sabé was displeased with the vagueness of this answer, but this was hardly the moment to question him in detail. "Proceed, Captain," she instructed Panaka when she had settled herself. Rabé and Eirtaé were in position behind her.

Panaka pressed a key on the communications panel, and a grainy hologram sprang to life before them. Sabé recognized the figure immediately as Governor Bibble. "Your Highness," he said, his voice full of urgency, "wherever you are, I hope you receive this message. I have very little time. Our people are in very critical impending danger. They are starving to death in unsanitary detention camps and the Viceroy has cut off all food supplies until you return. The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." The pleading look on the Governor's face was most heartbreaking. 

The transmission ended abruptly. Taking a deep breath, Sabé tried to decide how the queen would have her proceed, while at the same time trying not to think of her family stranded back on Naboo, possibly suffering exactly the way the Governor had described. She desperately wished she knew where her father was. 

"It's a trick," Kenobi declared, rising from his seat and heading towards the door. "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." Had Sabé not been constrained by the demands of formality, she might have rolled her eyes. Did he think they were stupid? 

A sudden muffled _thumping_ sound pounded the hull from outside. As one, the three handmaidens turned questioning looks on their captain. 

"Sandstorm," replied Panaka. "It came up incredibly fast. I hope her highness has found shelter." He paused, frowning for a moment before he too left the room. 

"And that's that," muttered Eirtaé. "Nice to be appreciated, isn't it?" 

Rabé giggled, and even Sabé smiled a little. "Did Padmé take a comlink with her?" she asked, standing up. "I'd like to have a better idea of what's going on than 'He has not yet been successful, Your Highness'." At this last, she made her voice a high, snobby simper that was most unlike Kenobi's baritone. 

Rabé giggled again before replying, "No, I'm afraid she didn't. Which is a shame, but she was in such a hurry I don't think it occurred to her to grab one." 

"Blast," Sabé swore viciously. "I hate being so dependent on these Jedi. It's like they think we don't know anything." 

"Well, they do have more experience in these matters than we do," Eirtaé said wryly. "I don't mind listening to their advice." 

"Yes, but do they have to be so highhanded about it?" Sabé complained as they started down the hallway. She lowered her voice a little. "The least they could do is tell us what in the stars is going on. Why so secretive? Do they think we can't handle knowing?" 

"Perhaps it's just their nature," commented Rabé thoughtfully. "Not many people are privy to the inner workings of the Jedi. Maybe they just keep secrets without even thinking about it. Some would call it…discretion." 

Sabé snorted. "Discretion is all very well," she said, "but not when the people to whom you're being discreet need to know!" She shook her head. "It's maddening." 

"Padawan Kenobi has achieved the impossible," Rabé said to Eirtaé in a loud whisper. "He has frustrated Sabé and yet is safe from her wrathful retaliation." This statement caused Eirtaé to grin and Sabé to scowl. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Rabé, who only smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "Watch it, Your Highness. I really don't think the queen sticks her tongue out." 

Sabé stuck it out again, then grinned. 

The cabin was considerably less tense than it had been before. Exhausted from the adventures of the previous day, and facing the prospect of being bored out of her mind before long, Sabé decided to get cleaned up and take another shot at sleep. 

After a quick shower, she sat on her bunk, brushing the tangles from her long, thick hair and pondering the ups and downs of the afternoon. Her head was full of worries for Naboo, frustration with the Jedi, and confusion over her thoughts involving Eirtaé. 

She paused, the brush in her hand hovering as she thought about what had happened with Eirtaé and Rabé in the hallway. She hadn't felt nearly as annoyed with the blonde as she usually was. Perhaps her previous reflections had actually taken some effect. 

When Rabé's turn to use the 'fresher came, Sabé found herself alone with her rival. She brushed her hair faster as she once again worked up the courage to apologize. Apologies were hard enough to make to her family, let alone Eirtaé Bakuro. 

She was halfway between deciding whether to do it that night or wait till morning, when the other girl spoke up from the top of the other bunk. "Sabé," she began hesitantly, "I… I'm sorry I lectured you about the laughing thing yesterday. I was just so frustrated and worried, and it struck a sour note with me." She spoke slowly, not meeting Sabé's eyes. Every word seemed excessive torture, as if it were being forced out of her mouth with a hydrospanner. 

Sabé goggled for a moment, than silently thanked every star and every deity in the universe that she had been spared the humility of being the first one to apologize. "Oh well," she said, trying to sound offhand, "You were right too, I mean… we need to remember everyone back there." 

"I doubt we'll be forgetting anytime soon." 

Sabé nodded, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too," she declared, then winced inwardly. That sounded like one of the memorized apologies her mother had forced upon her when she was little. But it was, unfortunately, the best she could do for now. "I'm sorry I've behaved…imprudently towards you in the past." _Imprudently? Why did I come up with a word like imprudently? _

_Because you're too afraid to use 'childish' or 'stubborn?' _

Sabé scowled, and tried to shove her conscience to the back of her head. _Give me a break, I'm doing the best I can. _

Eirtaé was quiet for a moment. Then she lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Apology accepted. And again, I'm sorry too," she finally said, before reaching over to turn out her reading lamp. 

Sabé put her brush away, and turned out her own lamp. She pulled a light sheet over her body and settled down to sleep, relieved that the experience was over. Perhaps Rabé would have wanted them to pour out their hearts to each other and become best friends, but really… in such cases one could only reasonably ask for so much. 

Outside the ship, the sandstorm hounded ferociously around them, but Sabé felt safe and peaceful in her cozy bunk. The problems with Naboo were still prominent and very frightening, but the fragile, unspoken new peace between the handmaidens made her feel strangely calm and hopeful. She did not have any trouble drifting off to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sabé woke shivering. She fumbled in the darkness for her thermal blanket, which she'd left untouched at the foot of her bunk. When she'd gone to sleep the previous afternoon, it had been far too hot for a covering of any kind. 

Panaka had insisted that they conserve power and not use it unnecessarily, at least until they were assured of reaching Coruscant reasonably soon. This meant very little climate control on board. Sabé suspected that if _he_ had to wear a fifty-kilo gown, a stifling headdress, and a thick layer of face paint, he would not be so keen to endure the heat. But now she desperately wished she was wearing all that get-up. It was freezing. 

She tossed and turned for quite some time, but could not get comfortable enough to fall back to sleep. When she looked at the chrono, she realized she'd been asleep for nearly nine hours. 

Quietly, so as not to wake the other two girls, Sabé slipped out of bed and found the queen's heaviest robe and a pair of slippers. Then she stole through the door into the cold, silent corridors. 

She remembered learning in school that desert climates were often as cold during the night as they were hot during the day, but she was surprised to find it was true here. Surely a place with two suns should be able to retain enough heat to keep the nights comfortable. But she was suddenly excited about the cold, for it had given her an idea. 

When she reached the gangplank, she lowered it, and held her breath as it went down, hoping the sound wouldn't waken anyone. A draft of the chilly night air vented up to strike her face, and she drew the robe more closely around her, descending the ramp as she did so. 

A short, quick run took her a couple meters clear of the ship's obstruction and she gazed up with satisfaction at the stars. It was just as she'd hoped. The low temperature and the dryness of the planet's atmosphere made the stars far more bright and clear than they ever were on Naboo, even on the coldest winter night. Of course, she'd seen stars much more clearly from space, but she'd always enjoyed looking at them better from the ground. Perhaps it was because she was not enclosed by a ship on all sides. 

Sabé gave a deep, happy sigh, and just stood with her face in the wind, enjoying the sight. After a few moments, she barely noticed the cold. Her eyes drank in the spangled sky, and a sense of wonder and smallness overcame her. 

"Are you up there, Mama?" she whispered. "Are you dancing, like we asked? Maybe you are dancing by Tatooine right now. Maybe you are watching over us. Please watch over Padmé, if you are here. And send our love back to Daddy and Richard and Claria." 

Her eyes admired the smooth lines created by the piles of sand all around her. In the bright starlight, their shapes were soothing and strangely beautiful. Everything was so silent and peaceful. The beauty and wonder was most invigorating. 

"Your Highness," said a quiet voice at her elbow. 

Sabé was so surprised that she jumped and would have screamed, had a firm hand not covered her mouth quickly, stifling the sound. 

"It is only I," the voice whispered. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. You need to be quiet, Your Highness. There are some things in this desert whose attention I should like to avoid. And not just animals either. Will you come back to the ship now?" 

The magic of her reverie was broken. She nodded, since his hand over her mouth still prevented her from speaking. Then he let her go, and she followed him somewhat sulkily back to the ship. 

"How did you know where I was?" she asked stiffly as he raised the gangplank again. 

"I heard this opening," he said, gesturing to the rising ramp. "I wasn't sure if it was someone leaving or someone trying to get in." 

"Did anyone else waken?" 

"No, I told Captain Panaka I would keep watch." 

Relief flooded through her. She did not really feel like enduring a lecture from Panaka. "I apologize for disturbing you, Padawan Kenobi." 

"You may call me Obi-Wan, Your Highness," he said. "I believe it must be tiring for everyone to continually address me as 'Padawan Kenobi'." 

She nodded her head. "Very well, Obi-Wan." 

"May I ask what prompted this little adventure, Your Highness?" he asked as they walked slowly down the corridor. 

"I could not sleep," she replied. "I needed some fresh air." 

"I see," he said. "Well, as I have been placed in charge of your safety, I must ask that in the future you inform me before making any such decisions." 

Sabé closed her eyes, and forced herself to count to ten, trying to diffuse her annoyance. She was always defensive when anyone tried to tell her what to do, as if they knew better. But Eirtaé was right about one thing. She had to be careful of how she conducted herself when she was representing Amidala. "What sort of creatures were you worried about?" she finally asked. 

"The ship's records list many dangerous desert beasts. There are also local tribes of a nomadic warrior society known as the Tusken Raiders. They are prone to sudden violence, I fear." 

_And I was just standing out there in the open like a brainless ninny, she thought sourly. That was really smart, Sabé._

"Then I thank you for your initiative, Obi-Wan. It was foolish of me to be so bold in a strange place. I promise to confer with you or Master Qui-Gon more readily in the future." 

"Or with Panaka," he added. "Your Captain is a very diligent man when it comes to his duty. He knew about the Tusken Raiders even before I did." 

"Of course," she agreed through gritted teeth. Singing Panaka's praises was difficult for her, no matter how well deserved they were. "Obi-Wan, would you join me in the galley for a cup of caf? I have some questions I should like to ask you regarding this mission." 

"Of course, Your Highness." 

When she'd prepared the caf and they were settled at the tiny galley table, she posed her question. "I have pondered over this a great deal, and have come to no satisfactory conclusion. But perhaps the Jedi might have a better insight. Why is it, do you think, that the Trade Federation chose to invade Naboo over another planet? I can think of no obvious reason that satisfies me." 

He was quiet for a long time, running his finger along the rim of his caf-cup, as if lost in thought. Finally he spoke. "My master asked me the same question as we were coming into orbit over Naboo. We've discussed it at some length, and…I'm afraid that in this case Jedi wisdom is no better than a queen's. It makes no sense to me either." 

Sabé sighed in frustration. She knew the problem had plagued the queen as much as it had her, and she'd seen an opportunity to help. There was still something odd about the way the blockade had occurred that was pestering her. If she could latch on to the thought, perhaps it would give some insight. But it was elusive as a spider-eel. 

"Thank you for your candor, Obi-Wan." They drank in silence for a few moments, pondering. Then she suddenly asked, "Perhaps you can tell me what occurred before you came to us. How was it your negotiations failed?" 

"I'm sorry to say, Your Highness, that our arrival seems to have been the catalyst for the Federation to begin its invasion. However… we saw the troops and ships already prepared. They had to have been anticipating the action long before we arrived. I fear we just accelerated the plan." He briefly told her what had befallen him and Master Qui-Gon aboard the Federation command ship. 

"Strange," she muttered. "Every indication points to the blockade being much more than just a protest of a law. And so pre-orchestrated. There's something much deeper going on here." 

"You have a fine grasp on the political, Your Highness." 

Sabé gave him an appraising look. "Of course I do. Do you think the Naboo foolish in their choice of monarch?" 

"Not at all, forgive me." 

"It is true, I am younger than most. When my mother died, I was obligated to run for the throne at a much earlier time than I had been preparing for. The Naboo made their choice, and I will fulfill my duty to them. But what I've always really wanted to do is be an offworld ambassador." 

"Perhaps when your term is up you may serve Naboo thus." 

"Perhaps." Then she added eagerly, "You yourself have often served in an ambassadorial capacity, I understand." 

He nodded. "From time to time. An ambassador wielding a lightsaber is more readily complied with, I'm afraid." He laughed quietly. "That is why, Your Highness, should you be successful in your aspirations, you will be more admirable. For you will do so with the power of persuasion behind you, rather than steely discipline." 

These words, coming from such a seasoned warrior as Kenobi, yet so in line with Sabé's own feelings on violence and weapons, caused a strange, warm pride to fill her. "I truly hope so," she finally said. 

There was another silence as they once again focused on drinking their caf. When the Jedi had finished his, he cocked his head, and studied her face curiously. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you look a great deal like the handmaiden Padmé?" he asked. 

A sudden chill of alarm flashed through Sabé's entire body at lightning speed. She reached up to feel her smooth, naked cheek and let out a quiet gasp. "Oh my stars," she muttered under her breath. All this time she had totally forgotten she wasn't in her royal guise. She turned panicked eyes on Kenobi. "How long till sunrise?" 

"About an hour and a half?" he replied. There was a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

She stood up abruptly. "If you'll excuse me, Padawan…er, Obi-Wan, I must go prepare for the day."_ And I must make sure I don't run into Panaka in the corridor. He'll have my hide if he sees me wandering around like this. _

She paused when she reached the galley's door and turned back. "Thank you again for your forthrightness, Obi-Wan." She hesitated before adding, "Padmé is my twin sister." 

She rushed back to the cabin, praying that Rabé and Eirtaé had not yet awakened, and wondering why she had just divulged such an important secret to a stranger. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm bored," Sabé declared to the silence of midday. 

"So go outside," Rabé said without looking up from the cabin's computer monitor, where she was reading a news article. 

Sabé sighed. "For that I'd have to put on the makeup." 

"Then stop whining." 

Flinging herself onto her back with a scowl, Sabé stared at the underside of Padmé's bunk above her, trying to think of something to do that she wasn't already sick to death of doing. 

"Oh, look, there was a race today in Mos Espa," Rabé spoke up, scanning through her article. "Just wrapped up about an hour ago." 

"Mos Espa?" 

Rabé favored Sabé with an appraising look. "For someone who says she wants to do offworld work someday, you sure aren't taking a strong interest in this new planet, Princess. Mos Espa is the settlement where Padmé went with Master Qui-Gon and Jar Jar." 

"Aha. And what race are you talking about?" 

Sabé leaned back on her hands and cocked an eyebrow. "And this interests you?" 

Rabé smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "A little. Anyway, it would have been interesting to see." She looked regretful. "Too bad we missed it. It says here that this race was particularly eventful, because it's the first time in recorded pod-racing history that a human has ever won a race. Kind of makes you proud, huh?"

"Oh, extremely," Sabé agreed, rolling her eyes. 

Sabé was spared from further humoring of Rabé's whims by the soft hiss of the cabin door. "Look who I found," said Eirtaé, poking her head in with a smile, and stepped back to reveal Padmé just behind her. 

Sabé leapt off the bed to embrace her sister, relieved to see her safe. Despite having the protection of a Jedi Master, Sabé had been uncomfortable with Padmé being gone so long, and with not knowing what she was up to. Padmé sat down wearily on the bunk. "You will not believe what Qui-Gon did. I could have strangled him, Jedi or no Jedi." She paused, noticing the holo of the pod-racer that was still hovering above the projector. "That's Anakin's pod," she said curiously. Rabé and Sabé shared a surprised glance. "Anakin?" Sabé repeated. 

Padmé closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, as if trying to shake a distraction and gather her thoughts. "Anakin is a slave we met. Just a little boy. He helped us get the money we needed for our parts." 

"What?" Eirtaé asked. 

"A slave?" cried Sabé at the same time. 

Padmé glanced between the two of them, amused. "It's a long story. Sabé, you'd better start getting dressed. I'm sure that Qui-Gon will wish to speak with you as soon as he gets back." 

"Where did he go?" Sabé asked, already unraveling the single, thick braid in which her hair was bound. 

"Honestly," said Padmé, "I don't want to know. He's been a regular thorn in my boot for this whole trip. But we got the parts. Padawan Kenobi is installing them now." 

"Oh, he asked that you just call him Obi-Wan," said Sabé. "Well, technically he asked me, but you know what I mean." Rabé and Eirtaé both gave her strange looks at this comment, probably wondering when he had told her that. She wisely had not told anyone about her little early-morning chat with Obi-Wan, and her real face bared to the whole ship. 

While Sabé dressed, Padmé told the girls all that had befallen her in her desert jaunt. "I wish I could thank Anakin properly," she said quietly when she'd finished. She seemed to be almost speaking for her own benefit. "Naboo owes him much." 

Sabé looked up from her indigo-colored gown, where she had been straightening the pleats of the full skirt, to catch a fleeting glimpse of intent thought crossing Padmé's face. Her hands paused on the fabric. This child must have truly made an impact on Padmé, if he caused her to have _that_ look on her face. When Padmé took something to heart, she gave it all her passion, with the highest level of devotion she could attain. This attribute served her well on her throne, for she had always had a thirst to right injustice. The present fervor in her eyes said quite clearly that Anakin's enslavement was an injustice she would see righted, however long it took. Feeling as if she had somehow intruded, Sabé quickly turned her attention back to her pleats as if she had not seen. 

"Shouldn't you get changed also?" Sabé asked when she'd finally finished her ensemble. Rabé, as usual, had helped her with the headdress and Eirtaé with the makeup. She was far too unskilled to achieve either feat alone. 

"Not yet. I want a quick word with Captain Panaka, and then I have to get a shower." As they left the cabin and started down the corridor, she added. "We'll probably want to just stick this outfit in a bag somewhere. I think I brought half the sand of Mos Espa back with me." To demonstrate, she lightly slapped her side and a faint cloud of dust and sand came away from her plain tunic. 

Noting that there was no one else in the corridor, Sabé leaned closer to Padmé and said softly, "There was a transmission from Naboo while you were gone. Be sure to ask Panaka about it. I suppose you'll want to watch it yourself later. I'm not sure, but…" Her words were suddenly cut off by a frantic cry coming from the direction of the gangplank. 

"Help! Qui-Gon is in trouble!" 

"Anakin," murmured Padmé incredulously, and hurried past Sabé to the Cruiser's central hub. The handmaidens followed quickly in her wake. 

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" she asked intently, dropping to her knees in front of a short, sandy-haired boy and placing her hands on his arms. 

"Padmé, we have to start the ship!" he cried, shaking free of her grip, and looking around desperately. "There's something attacking Qui-Gon. He said we should take off!" 

Padmé nodded, standing up as quickly as she'd gotten down, and began leading the boy towards the cockpit. "Perhaps you should go strap in, Your Highness," she called over her shoulder to her handmaidens. Sabé heartily agreed. 

Once again, they were forced to wait in the stark, windowless receiving room, hoping that whatever conflict had just befallen them would soon be overcome. Sabé found it terrifying to put so much blind faith in others, mostly because it forced her to acknowledge her helplessness in this case. She couldn't fly, and she certainly couldn't fight, unless one counted her fledgling experience with a blaster. 

This time, however, their wait was not as long as before. About three minutes later, Padmé, looking slightly pale, returned with Jar Jar Binks in tow. "A creature attacked Qui-Gon on his way back," she said. "I think… it must have been tracking us. But I don't understand…" 

"Don't understand what?" Rabé prompted. 

Padmé turned a quizzical gaze on the handmaiden. "It fought with a lightsaber. I didn't think anyone but Jedi fought with lightsabers. But this thing wasn't a Jedi. It frightened me." She shivered. 

"Dissen warrior muy bombad," Jar Jar added. He looked even more nervous and out of place than usual. "Tis good da Jedi issen more bombad. Wesa been all crunched for sure, mesa tinks, wid no Jedi." 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Padmé slipped smoothly behind the throne. The two Jedi, the boy, and several guards, including Panaka, all filed into the room to stand before her. 

"Your Highness," said Qui-Gon with a very graceful bow, "I am pleased to report that we were able to acquire the parts necessary to continue our journey, and are now well on our way to Coruscant." 

"Thank you, Master Jedi. Your assistance has been greatly appreciated." 

"May I present Anakin Skywalker. He was instrumental in aiding us on our quest." 

"Handmaiden Padmé has told me of your valiant efforts, Anakin Skywalker," Sabé told him with a nod. "Naboo is most grateful. Thank you." 

To her amused delight, he seemed a little embarrassed. "No problem, Your Highness," he muttered, smiling up through a blush. His eyes were very blue and his smile was warming. 

"How long is the journey to Coruscant, Master Jedi?" Sabé asked Qui-Gon, turning back to him. 

"Three days, Your Highness." 

_Three days. Three long, tedious, idle days with nothing to do but fret._ She knew that had the handmaidens been alone, they would have all shared a displeased groan. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. New Friends and Decisions

**Replies**

**ghostrider**- Thanks! Sorry for the delay.

**NicolaAfyon**- Well, thanks! The sequel is in progress. My co-author and I are working on getting a huge body of material ready before we start posting. Stick around!

*~*~*~*

En route to Coruscant, Sabé discovered a downside to being the decoy queen that she had not anticipated. When she had volunteered for the position, she had known that it could potentially require facing deadly dangers. What she was _not_ prepared for were dangerous levels of sheer _boredom_. 

The long and short of the situation were simple: In order to avoid exposing Padmé's secret, Sabé must avoid contact with the others on the ship as much as possible. This meant she was forced to spend most of her time in the girls' cabin, and only emerged at mealtimes or for a formal conference. So while Rabé was getting the Royal Guards to teach her Sabacc, and Padmé spent her time entertaining little Anakin, Sabé was forced to fend for herself in the cabin. It got so bad that she even found herself envying Eirtaé's activities. Eirtaé had taken over meal preparation from one of Panaka's Lieutenants, much to the relief of everyone on board. Sabé usually shied away from any such domestic activities, but by the middle of their second day in hyperspace, she would have welcomed them with open arms.

Truthfully, however, it was Padmé she most envied. She knew that Padmé had forged a strong connection with the small boy from Tatooine, and that the two were now very close friends. Sabé wasn't sure that she would have been so close to the boy, but he was just a year older than Richard, and his bright, open, honest personality reminded Sabé greatly of her brother. She found that being around him helped to ease the longing pain in her heart, if only for a little while. It did nothing to ease the worry, but it was some comfort. These encounters, however, were few and far between, and Anakin seemed shy and awkward at being around a queen. When they were in the same room, he barely spoke, and if he did it was very quietly to Padmé or Jar Jar. 

The Gungan could have perhaps been another means of distraction, even despite his sometimes annoying and over-enthusiastic mannerisms. Sabé did not think Jar Jar suffered from the same inhibitions as Anakin, but she was reluctant to interact with him, for reasons that had little to do with the less desirable aspects of his personality. The fact remained that the history between the Naboo and the Gungans was a long and complicated one, and the relations between the two races had long been strained. It had long been Leiandra's desire to break the ice and begin to change this trend, but it was one of many dreams that she would never be able to fulfill, thanks to a faceless, cowardly assassin. 

Padmé had spent some more time discussing Jar Jar with the handmaidens, relaying stories about him during her time on Tatooine. Some of the stories made them laugh, but Padmé's general outlook on the situation was most serious, and lent itself to a great deal of thought. All of Leiandra's children had wholeheartedly supported her view on the Gungan situation, and Padmé was quick to make her point clear. 

"I'm learning something important from Jar Jar," she said the first night after they'd turned out the lights and were drifting asleep. "He has… color, and personality. I think I realize now more than I did before that our neighbors are as varied and diverse a people as we ourselves. I don't understand why we are so wary of them."

"Perhaps," agreed Padmé, "but many people also are disdainful of the Gungans for not adopting the pacifist stance that we have. But I think it is foolish for us to be so stubborn about pacifism that it turns us into effectual xenophobes- and with a species native to our own world." 

"It is worse in the cities, you know," Rabé said. She shifted in her bunk, and across the dim room, Sabé could see that she had shifted up onto her elbow in order to better speak. "In the moors we have more interaction with them, though I admit the uncertainty is still there. But we trade, and we talk. There is no element of fear, at least. When I came to the city I was surprised how many people had never even seen a Gungan, let alone talked with one. Particularly all Your Ladyships, begging your pardons." 

"No, you're right, Rabé," Padmé reassured her. "We are the leaders, we should have begun to amend this situation long ago." After a pause, she added. "At any rate, when this crisis is over I intend to do something about it." 

For this reason, Sabé was reluctant to seek out Jar Jar as a companion to ease her boredom. The fact remained that while she was acting on Padmé's behalf, anything she said or did would be viewed as the queen's own opinions or actions . On such an important issue as Gungan relations, Sabé did not want to meddle in any small way with what Padmé might decide to do. Although her sister had never said as much, Sabé knew that Padmé viewed Jar Jar as an opportunity- a window to perhaps begin bringing her desires about. So Sabé stayed away from him and let him be friends instead with the simple handmaiden named Padmé. 

She once considered seeking out the Jedi, eager to continue the conversation she had started with Obi-Wan on the ins and outs of diplomacy. But since his master had returned the two Jedi had been keeping to themselves again. According to Eirtaé, they spent much of their time in meditation, or in lightsaber sparring, or in intense discussions. 

"They're very interested in Anakin," she observed to the other girls once. 

"Yes, Anakin is to go to the Jedi temple to train," Padmé spoke up. "Apparently, he has incredible talent in the Force." 

Sabé was curious to see lightsaber practice, and she had an idea that the queen might have been permitted to observe, but she found herself shy about asking. It seemed as if it would have been intruding, somehow. 

So Sabé spent most of the three excruciatingly long days alone in the cabin, reading bookchips or playing her datapad games. She also spent a great deal of time sleeping, telling herself that it would make the hours till they reached Coruscant seem to go by more quickly. But one could only sleep so much. 

When Captain Olié announced that they would be making their approach to Coruscant within an hour, Sabé was so relieved and happy that she could have hugged Captain Panaka. She once again donned the black gown with the feather headdress, while Padmé gave her pointers on what she might expect upon their arrival, and a number of things to say or not say in the presence of possible dignitaries. 

"As soon as we get settled, I'm resuming the duties of the Queen. You'll have to keep a low profile, Sabé, while we're there."

"Sabé keep a low profile?" Rabé commented wryly. "Don't make her hurt herself, Padmé." 

Sabé sniffed in indignation, "For your information, Miss Voss, I have been getting a great deal of practice at it these last few days." She was not worried that 'keeping a low profile' would be as difficult on Coruscant as it had been on a very small ship. She had always been eager to see the capital. Perhaps she would be allowed to do some exploring. 

"Padmé, how long do you think we'll be on Coruscant?" Eirtaé asked. 

Padmé pressed her lips together. "Not long at all, I assure you." She seemed deadly confident in this assessment. 

An hour later they all stood ready as the gangplank lowered with a steady hiss. Sabé followed the Jedi down to the landing platform. She was instantly aware of the brisk, chilly air, full of breezes generated not from any natural climate, but from the thousands and thousands of vessels whizzing by all around them. She fancied that the breezes smelled faintly metallic, and it was hard to not be distracted by all the new information overwhelming her senses. _There will be plenty of time for observation later_, she firmly reminded herself. _You need to do your job first_. 

Waiting for them on the platform were Senator Palpatine and, to Sabé's immense satisfaction, Supreme Chancellor Valorum. For some reason, the Chancellor was taller than she'd imagined. 

As the party approached Palpatine, the Senator gave a very pleased smile. "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. With the communications breakdown we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." He turned to the man just behind him. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." 

"Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum said with utmost formality. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person." 

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." 

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." 

That was good news, to be sure. "I'm grateful for your concern, Supreme Chancellor," she replied formally. 

Palpatine indicated that she was to follow him. "There is a question of procedure," he added as they walked, "but I'm confident we can overcome it." 

There was very little conversation as they flew in an air taxi to the Senator's personal apartments. Everyone quietly took in the sights and sounds of the grand city, though Jar Jar was, at least, more vocal in his exclamations than everyone else. Sabé noted out of the corner of her eye that Anakin seemed the most awed of all. He hardly blinked, and almost hurt himself trying to twist around and see everything. She vaguely wondered why he had come with them, and not the Jedi, but did not worry too long over it. She was sure that situation would sort itself out. All in all, it would be a relief just to become Sabé again, at least for a little while.

*~*~*~

It was strange, for a moment, to see Padmé become Amidala once again, which happened as soon as they reached their suite in Senator Palpatine's quarters. Sabé was happy to relinquish the disguise, and donned her plain maroon handmaiden's cloak with eager pleasure. While the other girls went off for a debriefing with the Senator, she stayed behind and got something to eat. Padmé had insisted that the half-ration pledge be put on hold for the duration of their stay on Coruscant.

"It is silly for you to uphold such a vow while we're not on Naboo," she'd said. "I'll not have my handmaidens and soldiers suffering from a lack of strength over nothing but their stubborn pride. You're going to eat, and that's an executive order." So Sabé gladly had her fill of the spread that the Senator's servants had brought up for them. As she ate, she gazed out at the ever-changing landscape just outside the window. 

The silence and solitude were welcome, but did not last long. Soon enough the queen and the girls were back, bringing the bustle back in their wake. 

"We have to hurry," Rabé told Sabé, beginning to pull the ropes of beads down from Amidala's headdress. Only a short while ago, she had spent a whole half-hour putting the contraption together. "Valorum's special Senate session is tonight. In just over an hour, in fact." 

"That's not giving us very much time to prepare," Sabé frowned. "Don't we need time to get a grasp on the political situation?" 

"The _situation_, as it is," Amidala voiced sternly from her seat, "is hardly just political, and I intend to remind the Senators of that fact. As I see it, deliberation is not an option." 

"What did Senator Palpatine say?" 

When the queen did not reply, Eirtaé spoke up. "He holds out little hope that the invasion will be acted upon. At least not in the short term." 

Sabé goggled. "But why?! A blockade might have been a legal loophole, but an invasion is most certainly not. The Trade Federation has no right to do this. I don't see what there is to _deliberate_ on in the first place." 

"As you say, Handmaiden," said Amidala, in a tone that clearly meant that the discussion should stop. For the first time, Sabé noticed how tense her sister was. No doubt she needed some peace to collect her thoughts. 

Eirtaé was preparing Amidala's most ornate gown and headdress, a massive brocade affair full of heavy gold thread and trimming. "Thank goodness I didn't have to wear that one," Sabé muttered when she saw the finished result. In truth, she found the gown rather hideous, but the desired effect was not meant to be beautiful. Rather it was designed to be imposing, a purpose it fulfilled marvelously. Sabé had never seen the queen look so regal. She fairly radiated controlled authority. 

There was a buzz at the comm. Rabé walked over and pushed the answer key on the comm unit. "Yes?" she prompted. 

"The boy is here to see Padmé," replied the guard outside the door. 

"Let him in," Rabé said. Anakin Skywalker walked through the door into the foyer. "I'm sorry, Ani, but Padmé's not here right now," Rabé told him. 

"Who is it?" asked the queen, stepping around the doorway. 

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padmé, Your Highness." As Rabé spoke, Sabé felt a stab of panic. With three handmaidens already in plain sight, how were they supposed to produce Padmé? 

The queen did not seem concerned. "I've sent Padmé on an errand," she told the boy calmly. 

_But all three of us are right here where he can see us!_ Sabé wanted to shriek. 

Anakin seemed to be feeling awkward. "I'm on my way to the Jedi Temple," he said, "to start my training, I hope. I may never see her again, so I came to say goodbye."

Amidala paused before saying, "We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you." Sabé was half-afraid, for a moment, that she was going to reveal herself, but the moment passed and the queen said nothing else. 

Anakin bowed again. "Thank you, Your Highness." 

When the boy had gone, Sabé gave a long, audible sigh of relief. "I guess they don't teach slaves how to properly count, do they?" she laughed. Her joke was met with silence. She looked around, surprised to find Rabé frowning and shaking her head.

When she met Amidala's gaze, the queen glared and stormed to the bedroom. Bewildered, Sabé followed her. 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously, closing the door behind her. 

"I think the proper question here is what's wrong with you, Sabé. How could you say something so cruel?" 

"It was just a joke…" 

"Yes, well, please don't make jokes at Anakin's expense." 

"I'm sorry then…" Sabé muttered, not sounding entirely sure of herself. 

"Well, I should hope so," Padmé snapped, turning her face from the window. "It's true that Anakin probably hasn't had the galaxy's best education, but he's not stupid, Sabé. I know you consider yourself to be better than most other people, but I'd think you'd be willing to make concessions for someone who has not had your advantages in life!" 

"I'm sorry, Padmé, I was just relieved that he didn't catch on to us!" 

"The handmaidens are the ones who pride themselves on being so discreet and unnoticeable," Padmé retorted. "I was going to congratulate you. Did you honestly think Anakin spent all his time on board taking notes? Do you think he's some kind of Federation spy? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he doesn't even know your or Eirtaé's name." 

"Honestly, Padmé, I'm sorry," Sabé repeated, growing more and more alarmed. "I didn't mean anything by it. Force, I didn't realize you were so sensitive about him!" 

"Well, I am! Maybe if you were more sensitive in general, you'd recognize it better!" 

Sabé stepped back as if she'd been slapped. Padmé _never_ shouted at her. She stared at her sister with wide, disbelieving eyes. They stood there staring for a few more moments, until a quiet knock on the door broke the stranglehold of the moment. 

Expecting one of the other handmaidens, Sabé was surprised to see Panaka instead. "Your Highness," he said, "it is time to leave now. The Senate is assembling." 

Amidala nodded. "Thank you, Captain." She turned and followed him. As she walked out, Sabé did not meet her eyes. When they'd gone, Sabé was once again alone in the apartment. 

The echoes of her sister's sharp words reverberated in her head as clearly as when she'd first said them. The whole incident, as short as it was, was still leaving her in a state of shock, but the scathing element of Padmé's words was slowly beginning to creep into Sabé's consciousness. The pain those words rendered there was excruciating. 

In all honesty, she was not as sorry about what she'd said as Padmé seemed to think she should be. She acknowledged that it was an insensitive thing to have said, but it had been a joke, for Force's sake. She had been very relieved, and her tongue had gotten the better of her. 

No, what bothered her more was Padmé's attitude. Her own sister had hinted that she, Sabé, was insensitive. Padmé, who had never had a negative thing to say to her twin in her whole life. It was like waking up to find that Naboo had a fourth moon. 

Distressed, Sabé blindly strode to the apartment's door, and groped to open it, then began walking down the hallway, heedless of her direction. She needed to get away. She needed air and space. Room to breathe, room to think. "I'm going for a short walk," she told the door guard, who nodded curtly as she turned away. 

She'd thought she'd felt confused when she began untangling the problem with Eirtaé, but this was far worse. Had Padmé always felt this way? Was it possible that buried under her gentle sister's exterior there were things Padmé disliked about Sabé? 

It was not a shock when she discovered other people disliked her. It was a common occurrence, and Sabé was just beginning to realize that perhaps the frequency of that occurrence should have signaled to her a pattern that was of her own doing.

The turbolift at the end of the corridor was empty when it opened up at her touch, and she rode silently down sixteen levels to the apartment complex's foyer, which she passed through quickly, rushing out into the street below. Easily visible to the left was the massive dome that housed the Galactic Senate, where Amidala was heading now. She would go; she would fight for her people. 

Sabé swallowed and turned the other way, melting into the throng of pedestrians. But no matter how fast she walked, she could not escape her thoughts. She could never escape them, as much as she now most desperately wished to. In truth, she knew that even if Padmé had not meant to say her harsh words, in her heart she had meant them. They had the ring of truth that had pierced the core of Sabé's already tender emotions. 

Aimlessly she wandered, racking her brain for examples of how insensitive she was. If Padmé said she was, then it must be true. She found herself thinking of Camille Daris, back in Naestral's Grove, and how foolishly Sabé had behaved towards her peer when she'd been there. Then she began remembering how she'd treated Camille on the occasions the younger girl had visited the palace. She'd been cold and proud, giving Camille the cold shoulder for no better reason than that Sabé saw herself above Camille. What made it worse, she suddenly realized, was that all her friends had followed her example. And Camille had not been the only such person they had shunned. 

Tears began creeping into the corners of Sabé's eyes, making the gray duracrete of the sidewalk under her feet wobble in her sight. Padmé had never treated other people that way. 

As Sabé reached up to brush her eyes and clear her sight, something jostled her roughly from behind. An unsavory-looking alien sidled past her, and barked something at her she didn't understand. From his bearing and expression, she decided she didn't want to know. 

Looking around, she was suddenly shaken from her reverie by the revelation that she had not been paying attention to where she was going. A quick scan of the buildings yielded no sight of the Senate. She knew she could not have gone that far, but the giant spires of Coruscant eclipsed all but the smallest of horizons. 

Trying to quell her rising panic, Sabé searched desperately for any familiar landmark, anything she might have subconsciously noted during her reverie. The search yielded nothing. Suddenly, every face around her seemed sinister. Every shape above her loomed larger and darker. 

_I'm lost on Coruscant_. She was surprised at how easily such a rational thought crossed her mind, for it belied how small and scared she suddenly felt.

"You know, missy, you'll not get far if you stand there staring," a gravelly voice said from a few feet away. Sabé jumped. Standing in a nearby doorway was a huge, very fierce-looking alien. "You have the look of a frightened whisper-kit," he continued. 

Sabé tilted her chin up defiantly, trying to remain calm. "I'm not lost," she declared, rather more boldly than she felt, as she sized the strange alien up. He had small eyes and a large, wide, ridged head that reminded her of a crustacean. The rest of him seemed more or less humanoid, except that he had four arms, and very large, powerful-looking hands. 

The alien crossed both sets of arms over a bulbous belly. "I never suggested you were lost," he said with a smile. "If that be the case, then I guess you must have come here on purpose. I'll bet you heard of my sunburst pitte, and wanted to try some for yourself, eh?" His hearty laugh told Sabé that he was perfectly aware she was indeed lost. When he'd finished laughing, he extended one massive hand. "Why don't you come in and rest your feet, kiddo. It's a chilly day. I've got just the thing to warm you up." 

Sabé took an uncertain step away from his inviting hand. She had just about made up her mind to turn around and start searching for Senator Palpatine's apartment building again,when another voice interrupted. 

"Dex!" A short human woman came marching around from behind the looming alien. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't be the door greeter, you'll frighten half the crowds away!" She put her hands on her hips, and glared up at him. She had very short, curly brown hair and a generous helping of freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. The sight of her bossy overtures to a creature three times her size was so comical that Sabé forgot her troubles for a moment and giggled. 

The short woman turned her head sharply at the sound, spotting Sabé for the first time. She didn't seem very fazed. "What's this?" 

"You caught me red-handed, Jenny," the person called Dex said. "I was just in the middle of frightening this poor little creature away when you so kindly interrupted." Jenny pursed her lips and emitted a disapproving _harrumph_. She turned to Sabé. "I suppose he told you he does all the cooking? Well, it's true, I'm afraid, but don't let that turn you off. He's really quite good at it. That's the only reason I keep him around. Now if only I could get him to stay in the kitchen, we might do okay."

"Excuse me?" Dex asked indignantly. He pointed to a blinking sign above their heads. Sabé tilted her head up to see. "Does that say 'Jenny's Diner' up there? No, it doesn't. It says Dex's Diner. If I remember correctly, missy, it was me who gave _you_ a job." 

Jenny rolled her eyes, but her amusement was highly evident. "Get back to work, you lazy piece of nerf bait." She hustled him in the door, then turned to gaze expectantly back at Sabé. "Well?" she prompted, almost impatiently, "are you coming in or what?" 

Sabé moved to obey her, surprised at how easily she was capitulating. Jenny's practical, self-assured manner was calming, and the sight of the light-hearted bantering between her and Dex had mollified some of Sabé's misgivings about him. 

Dex's Diner seemed to be a very busy place, and Sabé wondered why Jenny had been complaining about clientele, when it was clear that the place was receiving a booming business already. The smell of food coming from the kitchen was very strong, and even though most of the smells were alien to Sabé's nose, they were appealing nonetheless. Jenny guided her to a small booth in the very back of the diner, and left her alone for only a moment, before bringing back a hot bowl of… something. Judging by its consistency, Sabé settled that it was some kind of stew.

"Sunburst pitte," Jenny said. "Dex's specialty. Don't ask what's in it, because even I don't know. But most people seem to like it." Then she bustled off again, and Sabé sat there with her stew, watching the other customers chatter or argue. It was loud, worn-down, and crowded, but there was something about the place that was nonetheless comforting. She ate her stew in silence, pondering her current situation and what best to do about it. 

A little while later, a shadow fell across her table, and she looked up to see Dex standing over her with a smile. "There now," he said kindly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Wondering what he was talking about, Sabé followed his gaze to her bowl, which she was surprised to find empty. "Gracious," she laughed quietly, "I didn't realize I was so hungry!" 

"You've got a lot on your mind, I think," he said. "I guess this gives 'food for thought' a whole new meaning, eh?" 

Sabé laughed. Then she swallowed nervously. "Could I ask you a question?" she said finally. She had decided that she could trust this gruff being. Though he was foreign to everything she knew, she liked him. 

"Sure thing, little one," Dex replied. He sat down in a chair next to her table. "What seems to be the trouble?" 

"I lied, you see. I am actually quite lost, and I was hoping you could maybe help me figure out how to get back where I'm supposed to be. I need to get back before my friends start worrying about me." As she spoke, she pulled out the cord from around her neck, where she kept Padmé's amulet and a small purse for money. "How much do I owe you for the…pitte?" 

To her surprise, Dex didn't seem to have heard her. His fingers reached out and grasped the amulet, which he held up to peer at more closely. He seemed fascinated. Then he lowered it again, and leaned back to study her speculatively. 

"It's a long way from Naboo, little one," he said quietly. "A long way." 

Sabé's eyes widened, and she looked around to make sure no one had heard him. "How did you…?" She left the question open. 

Dex pointed at her necklace. "That there is a karatine. Picked up a few for myself when I was in Keren many years ago." 

Sabé's mouth gaped slightly. "You've been to Naboo?" she asked incredulously. 

"A long time ago. Beautiful place, Naboo. Beautiful." Dex seemed thoughtful. "What I'm wondering, though, is how a pretty little thing like you could have just stepped off the ship from Naboo. We've not had much traffic from there for quite some time." He looked up and met Sabé's eyes squarely. She got the distinct impression that, despite his gruff, jovial exterior, Dex the cook knew a great deal more about the galaxy than she could ever hope to. Clearly, he suspected she was somehow connected with the blockade and the events surrounding it. She doubted he knew anything so detailed as her identity, or even how she was connected, but she was smart enough to recognize his pointed hint. 

Despite her resolution to trust him, Sabé did not immediately reply. Instead, she deliberated a moment, trying to choose her words with care, so that they might confirm his suspicions without actually revealing anything overt. Tracing a finger on the rim of her bowl, she finally said, "I'm looking for an apartment complex. I understand many Senators keep their quarters there. If I can find this building, I can find my way back to my friends." 

Dex leaned back and crossed his upper set of arms with a sly grin. "It just so happens," he replied casually, "that many of the Senators order take-out on a busy night. And as I've told you, that sunburst pitte is quite famous in this part of the city. I think I might be able to help you find your way. I'll have Jenny take you there." 

Sabé rose from the table. "Thank you again for your help, Mister Dex. How much do I owe you?" 

"On the house, lass. It was a pleasure talkin' with someone as smart and pretty as you." He winked, and to her surprise, Sabé flushed and smiled. 

"If I'm ever on Coruscant again," she told him, "I'll be sure to drop by. If I can find it." 

"I take it then that you don't plan on remaining here long?" 

Sabé glanced out the diner's window at the milling crowd, thinking of Amidala and wondering how the Senate session was going. The queen had such faith that the Senate would put a speedy end to this crisis. Though Sabé was racked by her own personal doubts, she had to try and keep faith in her sovereign. "No," she told Dex firmly. "I don't believe I shall be here long at all." 

*~*~*~ 

Sabé and Jenny's journey back to Senator Palpatine's apartments was preceded by the other woman strapping a blaster to her waist. She did this so nonchalantly it caused Sabé realize that she herself was probably the only person on the premises who wasn't armed. 

_Probably the only person on the whole planet, too_, she thought wryly. Two months ago on Naboo, she'd been staunchly assured that firearms were an absolute evil in society. She still knew she didn't like them, but here on Coruscant, she was forced to confess that she felt a great deal better venturing outside accompanied by Jenny and her blaster than she would have alone. Especially since the light looked to be waning into late afternoon. 

"We should walk quickly," Jenny said, taking up a brisk pace. "Sunset falls very fast here." 

The walk back was shorter than she'd supposed it would be. Jenny obviously knew the most straightforward way to get there, and soon Sabé saw first the Senate building, then the apartment complex she'd left earlier. 

"It was nice to meet you, Jenny," Sabé said politely when they reached the large entry doors to the foyer. "Thank you for your help." 

The older woman cocked her head. "You're lucky, you know. Not everyone in this city is as helpful as Dex and me. Keep your feet next time, yes?"

At these pointed words, Sabé choked down a flash of indignation and nodded mutely.

"Come back and see us sometime," Jenny added with a friendly smile. Then she melted into the crowd. 

When Sabé returned to the Queen's suite, she was relieved to find that Amidala and the others had not yet returned. With any luck, no one would ever discover her little adventure. She paced the long window of the sitting room, lost in thought, until they returned. 

"What an uproar!" Eirtaé exclaimed as soon as the door had shut behind them. "I've never seen anything so exasperating." 

"What happened?" Sabé asked anxiously. The tension in the three girls' stances did not bode well, and she dreaded their answer. 

"A good deal," Rabé replied quietly, "but nothing useful, in my opinion. They refused to even acknowledge the existence of the invasion." She sighed, then continued, "Her Highness has called for a vote of no confidence in the Chancellor." 

"Well, that's good news," Sabé nodded. "If you ask me, he does not seem to be a very effective leader." 

Amidala spoke up. "It matters little," she said in a mournful voice. "There was nothing else I could do, but I know the short term effects will be insubstantial. For Naboo, I must act now." 

The three handmaidens exchanged worried glances. "Handmaiden Sabé," the queen continued, "please help me change." 

Sabé followed her sister to the bedroom again, and couldn't help thinking of their last conversation here, only a couple hours before. Wordlessly, she began unpinning the monstrous headdress Amidala wore, and wondered if she should speak first.

There was no need. After a few moments of tense silence, Amidala said, "Sabé, I owe you an apology. I had no right to snap at you like I did. I suppose all the strain is getting to me. But I mustn't allow it. I'm sorry." 

Sabé's hands paused as she pulled a piece of the headdress away from the queen's lustrous hair. Then she said, "No. It is I who must apologize. I…" She trailed off, as a quiet sob got caught in her throat. "I'm just… sorry. I'm sorry for the way I am." 

Padmé's shoulders relaxed a little, and she reached a hand back to Sabé without turning around. Sabé took her sister's hand gratefully, and rested her head on Padmé's shoulder, crying softly. After a few moments, Padmé turned around to give her a proper embrace, and Sabé cried harder. 

"I'm just starting to realize how horrible I am to people," Sabé sobbed. She tried to wipe her eyes with her hands, but gave up. The torrent was released, and she was just going to have to get through it. "I'm just as snobby and selfish as everybody has always said I was. But I didn't ever really want to believe it until you said it too."

Padmé winced, and pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve. She handed it to Sabé, who accepted it gratefully. "I didn't know you kept handkerchiefs in there," she said in a choked voice, wiping her nose as she spoke. 

Padmé shrugged. "I put them in there to remind me of Claria. She never goes anywhere without handkerchiefs. Sabé, I'm sorry my words were so hurtful."

"But you meant them?" 

Padmé paused a long time before finally nodding. "Yes, but I should have found a more gentle way of telling you." 

"Why did you never say anything before, though?" 

"I never thought it was my place. Mama always did a good job of helping you in that area, and so does Father. I'm your sister, not your parent." 

Sabé sniffed and wiped her nose again. "Well, I don't take the lesson of humility very well from anyone, I'm afraid. But I love you more than anyone else, Padmé. You're my twin; we share something nobody else can. You don't need to be afraid to be honest with me." 

Padmé nodded slowly. "Very well, provided you'll be honest about what you think of me as well?" 

Sabé gave a weak smile. "Agreed." 

"Now help me out of this wretched robe." 

Sabé hesitated. "Your Highness, if I may ask…what will you do now?" 

The queen frowned. "I have a choice to make. An unprecedented choice. If I allow the Republic bureaucracy to handle our crisis, I'm afraid there will be very little of Naboo to return home to." 

Sabé was quiet for a very long time as she undid the buttons on the back of the gown. Finally she said, very quietly, "You want to fight." It was not a question. 

"Anakin told me he had a dream of me leading an army into battle," Padmé said thoughtfully. Her voice was odd, as if her thoughts were very far away. "I told him I did not believe in war, but this did not seem to affect his surety. I have never wanted to fight, Sabé, and I never will. But now I realize that Naboo's choice is fight or die." 

"And so the Great Peace ends," Sabé murmured. "As do all good things. Naboo must trust that this will also bring an end to our oppression." The air seemed heavy with these words, and the queen said nothing. For three hundred years the Naberrie dynasty had reigned in peace on their green world. Being the one to end it was breaking Amidala's heart. Sabé placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anakin must be an extraordinary boy." 

The queen nodded, then asked, "Where's Jar Jar?" 

Sabé shrugged. "I don't know. Did he go with the Jedi?" 

"No, he was given some rooms here. Find out where he is and invite him to come sit with me. I'm sure he's feeling even more disoriented than we are right now."

"As you wish, Your Highness." 

*~*~*~*

"Senator Palpatine did not seem pleased." 

Sabé looked up from the wardrobe, where she'd been re-packing the queen's things and wondering how Saché had managed to fit everything inside the first time. Eirtaé had just come in the room. "I'm sorry?" Sabé asked. 

Eirtaé pushed back the dark cowl of her handmaiden's cloak. "The Senator. When Her Majesty told him we were returning to Naboo he was not pleased. Neither was Panaka, I could tell. Though he did not say as much." 

Sabé shrugged, and wound a scarf carefully around an ornamental pin to protect it. "Why would he be? It's not exactly the most sensible course of action."

"I know. And I can't help having my own personal doubts." 

Sabé glanced over at her. "Whatever your doubts, we must rely on the queen's judgment." 

Eirtaé nodded. "Of course," she replied, but her heavy sigh told Sabé that her misgivings were not so easily set to rest. 

"I believe Her Majesty feels that this action on her part is the only fair thing for our people. Ultimately it is she who is responsible for them. Not the Senate, not Palpatine, not anyone else. She has esteemed the Republic inept to handle this crisis." 

"And having been with her at the Senate session," Eirtaé said quietly, "I fear that I must agree. But it is hard. I do not envy her choices." 

"Nor do I." 

The girls continued working in silence until the queen arrived with Rabé. "Sabé, I will not require your services as decoy during the journey home. I have some decisions to make and orders to give which I believe I must give in person." Amidala said briskly as she entered. 

"As you wish, Your Highness." 

"Are we ready to leave?" 

"Nearly," said Eirtaé. "Your Highness only needs decide what to wear for travel." 

When the queen had finished dressing, the Senator's servants came to take her baggage to the ship, and Amidala and the handmaidens followed in their wake. Soon they were joined by Captain Panaka and the Royal guard. The captain fell easily into step beside the queen. "I have received word, my lady, that the Jedi are to accompany us back to Naboo." 

"Indeed, Captain, that is welcome news. We may benefit from their advice." 

The queen did not speak again for quite some time. She seemed enveloped in deep thought. When at last she spoke, they were on board the shuttle and already halfway to the landing platform. "Captain Panaka," she said suddenly. 

The captain turned his head slightly in the queen's direction, but kept his eyes scanning the viewports all around him. "Yes, Your Highness?" 

"What is your opinion on the Gungan situation?" 

This random question certainly grabbed the Captain's attention. He actually paused in his ongoing tactical analysis of the shuttle to look directly at the queen in surprise. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?" 

The queen merely raised both her chin and her eyebrows pointedly in his direction.

It gave Sabé a small measure of glee to see her bossy captain suddenly so discomfited. He cocked his head in puzzlement, and glanced around the shuttle once more, as if confirming that he was in fact expected to answer such an ill-timed question when he was on full alert guard detail. "I'm not sure what you mean by the Gungan _situation_, Your Highness." 

Amidala gave the smallest of sighs. Sabé doubted anyone had heard it but she and Rabé. "Jar Jar Binks believes that the reason the Naboo and the Gungans do not get along is because of their opposing positions on the issue of warfare. In other words, we resent the Gungans' more aggressive nature because of our own pacifist views." 

Sabé highly doubted that Jar Jar had conveyed this sentiment to the queen in such elegant terms, but it was nonetheless something she had never before considered. Could it be true? 

Panaka still seemed uncomfortable, which perhaps accounted for the slow precision of his reply. "I know little of the Gungan culture, my lady, but they've never seemed threatening to me. And there are many things I've learned about them that I greatly admire. I am, however, a poor person to ask such a question. Although I am Naboo, I have never considered myself a pacifist." 

The queen nodded thoughtfully. "Do you feel that the Naboo take their pacifist pride too strictly?" 

"It is never wrong to be proud of peace, my lady." He hesitated. "But I think some of the Naboo would do well to remember that the peace we have enjoyed for so long was not without its price. A price, I might add, that they had no part in paying. Peace and freedom are never free. That is one thing I believe." 

"Thank you for your honesty, Captain." 

Panaka nodded, obviously relieved, and resumed his observations. Sabé was left to ponder the exchange as she watched the lights outside the viewports drifting by. She had the idea that Amidala was slowly preparing the guard for the upcoming battles, whatever they might be. Panaka had been surprised at Amidala's choice of arena in questioning him, but Sabé was fairly sure the decision was deliberate. Every guard and pilot present had been listening. 

_And every handmaiden as well_, Sabé realized, glancing at Eirtaé and wondering what she had thought of the discussion. 

When they dismounted onto the landing platform, they were immediately joined by Master Qui-Gon. "Your Highness, it is our privilege to continue to serve and protect you." 

"I welcome your help," Amidala told him as she walked resolutely towards the ship. "Senator Palpatine feels the Federation means to destroy me." 

"I can assure you, I will not allow that to happen." 

_A little cocky, are we?_ Sabé thought with a small snort. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kenobi's head turn at the sound. She was somewhat unnerved when he did not look immediately away, and she pulled her face further into her cowl. Her usual reaction would have been to meet his gaze defiantly, but she did not forget that he already had associated her features with those of the queen. 

"Wesa goin' home!" came Jar Jar's jubilant cry near the gangplank as they ascended. Sabé was happy that someone, at least, was excited about returning to besieged Naboo. 

"Come on, Artoo," followed a different voice, one that almost stopped her in her tracks. 

"Why is Anakin coming with us?" she whispered to Rabé. 

Rabé shrugged. "Who knows? I'm guessing that it's Jedi business. Seems foolish, though, to send a small boy into certain war." 

"The Council must have great faith in Master Qui-Gon." 

"It still seems foolish." 

Sabé nodded in assent. What purpose did it serve to send Anakin to Naboo? 

All in all, Sabé was not exactly contented as the ship shuddered into hyperspace. She faced another tedious journey, this time compounded by the feelings of dreadful anticipation. She felt as if they were staring down the barrel of an armed blaster without so much as a slingshot with which to defend themselves. What would happen when they reached the planet? 

All their hope rested with the girl-queen, Padmé Amidala Naberrie. 

_Well, at least_ that _thought is comforting. _

**End Part Three **

*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Return

**Part Four **

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Panaka's features were hard and grim. 

Once in hyperspace, Amidala had wasted no time in calling for a tactical meeting. All three handmaidens were present, as well as Panaka, the two Jedi, and, to Sabé's surprise, a very bewildered Jar Jar Binks. Anakin seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the cockpit, where he had begun studying every move the pilots made with hungry eyes. 

"I agree," said Master Qui-Gon. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." 

Amidala was resolute. "I will take back what's ours." 

Panaka's lips tightened before he said stiffly, "There are too few of us, Your Highness. We have no army." He sounded more frustrated than Sabé believed she'd ever heard him. She imagined that right now he must be going through a severe internal conflict of interest. He wanted to trust the queen, but right now he could see no sense in her actions. 

"And I can only protect you," Qui-Gon added. "I can't fight a war for you." 

Sabé supposed that, had Amidala not already confided to the handmaidens some of her mind, she would have been just as confused as the men standing before her. As it was, she kept her face serene, trying to act professional, despite the heavy tension in the room. 

"Jar Jar Binks," called the queen in her most regal voice. 

Jar Jar jumped slightly, and looked around the room before pointing to his chest. "Mesa, Your Highness?" 

Sabé successfully suppressed a giggle. 

"Yes," said the queen. "I need your help."

* * *

"It's an awful risk." Eirtaé said when they were alone again. 

"How so, handmaiden?" The queen seemed thoughtful. 

"After hundreds of years of mistrust, do you really think the Gungans are just going to drop everything and say, 'Yes, we will help you fight your war'?" 

"Ties with the Gungans should have been established long ago. If it must take place under such circumstances, we have no one to blame but ourselves." 

"I agree," said Rabé. "I have great faith in the plan." 

"Sabé?" 

"Yes, Your Highness?" 

"Would you please go check on Anakin for me?" When Sabé hesitated, the queen added, "He doesn't need to see you, I just want to know how he's doing. I need to talk to Rabé and Eirtaé for a few minutes." 

Sabé found this statement quite puzzling, but she got up off the bunk where she had been sitting. "Does anyone want something from the galley while I'm out?" 

"Just water, if you don't mind?" Rabé asked. With a nod, Sabé slipped out of the cabin. 

Expecting to find Anakin in the cockpit, Sabé went there first. She glanced in, and was surprised to find only Ric Olié and another pilot she did not know. Then she set off for a quick round of the ship. There were only so many places he could be. Perhaps he was with Jar Jar. 

He was not in the galley when she stopped for Rabé's water. Lost in thought, she poured a small cup and found her mind wandering back to the cabin, wondering what Padmé needed to discuss with the other handmaidens that she could not hear. 

"My lady." 

Sabé jumped, spilling water all over her robe. She had been so absorbed in thought that she hadn't heard anyone else come into the room. She whirled around, and found the doorway filled with Kenobi's frame. "Pada… er, I mean, Obi-Wan." She nodded curtly, trying to recover some sense of decorum. 

_Great_, she thought, annoyed. _Just who I need to be running into. _

"I was looking for Anakin," she said. "Have you seen him at all?" 

"He is with Qui-Gon. Learning breathing exercises." Obi-Wan sighed and folded his arms. He glanced briefly back towards the corridor. There was a strange expression on his face, of unease mingled with hurt. "He's not supposed to teach Anakin anything, but I suppose as they're not strictly using the Force, the Council will never even know." His words were quiet and murmured under his breath. Sabé wondered briefly if he even remembered she was there. 

"Well," she said awkwardly, brandishing her half-empty cup in front of her, "thank you for the information." She stepped boldly forward, hoping to brush him aside with her cup and her imposing presence. She was not very effective. 

"So why isn't Padmé looking for him?" 

Sabé froze, eyes widening. The manner of the question had not been one of idle small talk. Years of court life had taught her that this question was very carefully chosen and timed. 

_He suspects something. _ "What do you mean?" she asked carefully. 

Obi-Wan glanced out into the corridor, then shut the galley door with a quiet swish. He then crossed his arms and gave her an appraising glance. 

"I find myself in the midst of an intriguing mystery, my lady. You see, I'm not quite sure who you are." He paused, and when Sabé did not reply, he continued. "I know you are the queen I spoke with in this very room while we were on Tatooine. Even if your face did not confirm it, your signature in the Force would." 

Sabé was so angry, she was sure there was steam coming from her ears. She was angry at herself for being so foolhardy with Padmé's secret. She was angry at Kenobi for his arrogance. She was angry at the loathsome, kouhun-infested Neimoidians for invading Naboo in the first place. Dark eyes flashing, she sat down at the table's bench and glared up at him, simmering. 

"My lady, the use of a decoy bodyguard is not an uncommon practice. And I must confess that I've rarely seen one so well executed. I do not believe anyone else has caught on. Maybe not even Qui-Gon. And there is still one thing I myself do not know." 

"What's that?" Sabé spat. 

He blinked, and gave a small smile of surprise. "Why, who is the real queen and who is the decoy, of course. Not absolutely. You both have a very regal bearing. Yet I very much doubt the real queen would have used a decoy for giving out those orders just now." 

Sabé's shoulders slumped in defeat. "She wouldn't have," she mumbled. Then she straightened her shoulders, stuck out her chin, and stood up, extending her hand. "My name is Sabé Vána Naberrie, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Princess of Theed, Handmaiden and Sister to the Queen." Then she couldn't help adding, "And I'm glad you're so clever as to have figured us out, _Padawan_ Kenobi." 

He seemed unfazed by her taunting. He took her hand and shook it, nodding solemnly. "It is a pleasure, Princess. And I'm not trying to taunt you. But it is our commission to protect the queen above any other. If there was some doubt as to whom we should be protecting, I decided I needed to know." 

Sabé sighed. "So you'll tell your master, then?" 

"Yes. But you may rest assured that the secret goes no further. As I said, I highly doubt anyone else is aware. Which is something of a surprise, actually." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The queen's disguise. She goes by her real name- Padmé. Why is it none of your guards or pilots connect that name with the queen?" 

Sabé smiled smugly, glad that he was still at least a little confused. "Because Padmé's royal name is Amidala. That is what the public has always known her as. She is Princess Amidala, and I am Princess Vána. Our first names are private, for our family and close friends. It has always been so. If any of the aristocracy had been aboard with us, she likely would not have taken her real name for disguise. But the guards and pilots only know the queen as Amidala." 

"I see. An interesting custom." 

"It is an old one in our family. Having a royal name and a family name helps to more clearly define the two functions and keep them separate." 

"I can understand that." 

"Please don't tell Captain Panaka of your discovery, Obi-Wan. I will be in an awful lot of trouble." 

Kenobi grinned. "In that case, you may be assured of my silence." 

Sabé headed towards the door again, and was relieved when he stepped lightly aside to let her pass. As the door slid open again, she turned back. "I'm upset with myself, sir, for not having been more guarded, but… I must confess that I rest easier knowing my sister has that much more protection. Perhaps it was no accident that you should know." 

"All things are the will of the Force." 

Sabé wasn't sure she agreed with this statement, but she nodded politely and took her leave.

* * *

The journey home did not seem half as long as that to Coruscant. A mounting dread of what was to come seemed to speed the minutes and shorten the distance. Sabé did not have the luxury of deciding how to occupy her time, for her thoughts were already on Naboo. Her body only needed to catch up with them. 

Mostly she worried about her family. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Claria, Richard, and her father. Had her brother and sister escaped the palace undetected? Was her father even still alive? 

Eventually her thoughts drifted to other loved ones as well. She thought of Saché and Yané and Jon. She thought of Danae Trillium's steady hands and the care she put into her work. Was so much art, love, and beauty to be destroyed just because a few stuck-up Neimoidians wanted lower prices on iren ore? She thought of Camille Daris, and wondered if she would ever get the chance to apologize. 

What if she herself was killed and she never saw any of them again? Safe on Coruscant, it had felt so easy to say they must fight for their freedom. Now the prospect was a most immediate concern, and Sabé began to realize her own mortality. 

On the second day, she watched Rabé teach Anakin and Jar Jar how to play dejarik, and she found herself thinking of the Gungans. Long had they concealed themselves in their marshes and swamps, content to live among themselves and hide away from the outside galaxy. Yet the galaxy had found them anyway. Sabé was still not entirely sure how she felt about Gungans. They were so foreign to her. It was suddenly shaming to realize how little the Naboo knew of their very own neighbors. But she certainly knew they did not deserve death. Perhaps that was why Padmé was so confident that the Gungans would help her. Their very existence would depend on it. 

The only small ray of comfort in the entire situation was the Neimoidian's droid army. Or rather, the fact that it was a droid army. It was vast, and it was dangerous, but it was not human. If by some means Sabé was able to survive this battle, perhaps she could do it without drawing blood. As much as she despised the Neimoidians, the thought of killing any creature, even in self-defense, made her feel cold inside. 

_I would do it if I had to, but I hope the chance never comes at all. _ On the last day, as they made their approach to Naboo, Sabé found herself alone with her sister in their cabin. It was Padmé who helped her into the queen's battle gown. Sabé marveled that her hands were so steady as she worked. 

Sabé brushed a hand over the septsilk that covered the bodice of the gown, in two layers, one of red, the other of black. It had not been designed as a battle gown, though that was what she and the other handmaidens had come to call it. Danae had designed it and the accompanying handmaiden outfits to at the behest of the queen when her hopes for liaisons with the Gungans had been fledgling. 

"The gown will serve its purpose," Sabé said. She gave the smallest of smiles as Padmé caught her eye. "Though not exactly the way you had intended, I imagine." 

Padmé smiled weakly back. "The irony of it all." Then she sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sabé?" 

"It's not a question of wanting, Your Highness. This is my duty. But if you want to be specific, yes, I do. I want to contribute to my planet's freedom every bit as much as you." 

"From what Jar Jar has told me of this Boss Nass, I don't think he'll be easily convinced. I wish I knew better how to guide you. Our ignorance is highly frustrating." 

"It will be fine." Sabé paused for a moment, then said, "Padmé, why did you wish to speak to Rabé and Eirtaé without me?" 

Padmé's ensuing silence was riddled with a distinct impression of guilt. Her shoulders tightened ever so slightly, and her eyes were suddenly jumpy. At last, however, she seemed to break whatever barrier had been holding her back, and said, "Only to tell them to guard you equally as they would me." 

"Why?" Sabé exclaimed. She opened her lips, wanting to protest, but Padmé's answer was swift and sure. 

"Sabé, if I die defending this planet, then the people will give you the crown. One of us needs to survive. I hope you've acknowledged the possibility." 

Sabé hadn't. The thought of living a life without Padmé was so alien she hadn't even been subconsciously trying to avoid it. She honestly had not thought of it at all. She stood there, stunned. "Oh," was all she managed to say. 

"I hate being the Queen sometimes," Padmé said in a dreary voice. "I have to sit here and think of my own loved ones as pieces on a political dejarik board. It just doesn't seem right." 

"Claria could be Queen." 

"If Claria survives, yes, she is eligible." Padmé looked straight at Sabé. "I wish I could give her extra protection too, but she is not here. You, I can protect." 

Sabé pulled her sister into a tight embrace. "You _are_ going to live through this," she whispered fiercely. "And I'll do anything to keep you alive." Pulling back, she looked at Padmé with a smile. "Because if you think there's any way I want your job, you can forget it. Just _pretending_ to be Queen is hard." 

Padmé gave a soft laugh, wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. Then she looked serious again. "I love you, Sabé. If something happens, tell Father-" 

"No, Padmé. None of that. You'll tell him yourself. And I love you too." 

Padmé looked as though she wanted to argue the point, but eventually conceded. Instead, she reached over to the bureau and opened a drawer. "Here's your pistol," she said, handing Sabé the sleek silver weapon. 

"Oh, joy," Sabé said sarcastically. She wrinkled her nose as she slid the weapon into its holster on her waist. "Well, I don't know what we're so worried about, anyway. Thanks to all that target practice with Naboo's favorite Security Captain, I'd say we could knock out every droid on the planet without breaking a sweat."

* * *

With her first step back onto Naboo soil, a subtle sense of calm settled on Sabé's shoulders. Although nothing about their situation had yet improved, it just felt good to be home again. Even in peaceful times Sabé rarely found herself off Naboo. She was not accustomed to being away for very long. 

Despite all this, however, in many ways she was not really home at all. Otoh Gunga, the capital city of the Gungans, was very far from Theed, almost on the opposite side of the planet altogether. The closest major city was Keren, close to the moor regions, where Rabé was from. It was hotter here, closer to the equator than Theed, which was in more of a temperate zone. 

Standing with Padmé and the other handmaidens outside the ship, she concentrated on not wiping her forehead, beaded with sweat from the humid afternoon, and waiting for Jar Jar to return from the city. According to the Jedi, it was not incredibly far under the water, so it would not have taken him long to reach it. How long he was delayed in his return was another question altogether. 

While she waited, Sabé tried to focus on her upcoming task of opening talks with the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, as Jar Jar said he was called. The prospect was daunting, but at the same time a little exciting. It was just the sort of thing she might be called upon to do if her desires to become an ambassador were ever fulfilled. She peppered Rabé with questions about any Gungan encounter she'd ever had, and wished the Jedi could answer her questions too, but they seemed caught up in dealings of their own. 

Though Sabé kept a watchful eye open for any break in the Jedi's low and very serious-looking conversation, she never got the opportunity for questions, because Jar Jar's return was surprisingly prompt. 

"Deysa nobody dere!" he exclaimed, almost the moment he surfaced. Panaka and the Jedi instantly flocked around him, and Sabé couldn't hear what was said after that. 

"They're so thoughtful," she muttered under her breath to the other girls. "I can't imagine why we should be included, can you?" 

"Beats me," Rabé replied, and Eirtaé giggled. "But I'd think that you would be used to it, Sabé," Rabé added with a wink. "Panaka does this every time you're playing decoy." 

"Sssshh!" Eirtaé hissed, breaking off mid-giggle to jerk her head in the direction of Anakin, who was standing three feet away, trying to listen in on the waterside conference. He did not appear to have overheard Rabé's slip. 

At that, the girls quickly sobered, and before long Panaka came to give them an update. "Your Highness, Jar Jar believes the Gungans have fled to some sort of haven near here. We're heading there now." 

"Exactly how close is this haven, Captain?" Sabé asked in her Amidala voice. 

"Within walking distance, apparently. Either way, it's safest to walk, so walk we shall." At that, he sauntered off to arrange the queen's escort. 

"What does he mean, safest?" Eirtaé asked as they watched him walk away again. 

"Think about it," Rabé replied pointedly. "Would you want a starship or speeder piloted by your less-than-trusted neighbors bursting into your refuge unannounced?" 

"Ah." 

The walk was pleasant enough, if somewhat warm. Sabé could feel the septsilk sticking to her back as she walked, and soon her makeup began itching terribly. But the lush foliage and wildlife were enough of a distraction that these small discomforts were easily ignored. 

They walked for nearly an hour before Jar Jar hushed all conversation and began walking softly and carefully, looking constantly in all directions, obviously on the watch for something. 

When they did appear, Sabé was taken totally by surprise. She had idly been scanning the trees for signs of other Gungans, but they'd been so still and silent she never would have spotted them if they hadn't made their presence known. 

"Stoppa dere!" shouted their leader, a middle-aged Gungan with feelers on his snout that reminded Sabé of whiskers. From his perch atop his kaadu, he pointed a vicious-looking spear directly at the lead guard. The other Gungan sentries followed suit, and swiftly surrounded the whole party. "Whosa are yousa?" he asked accusingly. "Where yousa goin'?" 

At this moment, a nervous Jar Jar poked his head out from behind Qui-Gon and gave a wavering smile. "Heylo-de dere, Captain Tarpals." 

The chief Gungan's eyes bulged in momentary disbelief. Then his shoulders slumped, and he lowered his head, shaking it sadly. When he looked up he said, "Jar Jar, yousa askin' for da crunchin? Yousa vex da Bosses bombad." 

"Captain," said Qui-Gon, stepping forward with authority, "it is a pleasure to see you again. Jar Jar brought us at our request." He looked meaningfully at Sabé, who took the cue. 

"Captain Tarpals," she said with authority, "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I request an audience with Boss Nass, if you would be so kind as to take me to him." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Please." 

Tarpals sat back slightly on his kaadu, giving her an appraising glance, which he then extended to the whole company, taking in the guards, pilots, handmaidens, and Jedi. His eyes narrowed with curiosity when he noticed Anakin, but he made no comment. At last, he returned his gaze to Sabé. "Yousa da big'un?" he asked skeptically. "Yousa only sproutin'." 

"My people have chosen me," Sabé replied. "As I know the Gungans choose their leader. We have come in peace. May I speak with Boss Nass? Time is very short." 

After one more long moment, he finally nodded. "Okeyday," he said, hitching up his reins and prompting the kaadu into motion. "Yousa all follow me. And no gibberin'." It took Sabé a moment to realize he meant 'no talking.' 

They did not walk far before they reached what was clearly an important clearing. There were Gungans everywhere she looked, and their muffled surprise was evident as frantic whispers rippled along the crowd like a wave. Crumbling ruins cropped up out of the ground in several places, covered with moss and dirt. Perched atop the largest was a Gungan of imposing size who oozed suspicious authority. He too was watching the newcomers with unabashed interest, and his gaze sought out Captain Tarpals with expectation. 

"Your Honor," the Captain said, gesturing with a hand towards Sabé, "Queen Amidala of da Naboo." 

Sabé wondered if she was expected to speak first, but the chance was taken by Jar Jar. "Uh, h-heylo da, dee Big Boss Nass, Your Honor," he muttered with obvious reluctance. 

"Jar Jar Binks," answered Nass in a booming voice, "who's da uss-en uthers?" 

Did he just insult us? Sabé thought with indignation. It sounded like he'd called them 'ocean hor d'oeuvres. Well, she couldn't let him get very far on that track, and she certainly wasn't about to let Jar Jar answer his question. She stood up straighter. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," she said with confidence. "I come before you in peace." 

"Ah, Naboo big'un." Nass did not looked pleased to see her. "Yousa bringin' da mackineeks. Yousa all bombad." He waved a pointing finger over the group of humans. 

_This is not going well_. Sabé wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to react to this pronouncement, so she decided to just stick to formula. "We have searched you out, because we wish to form an allia-" 

"Your Honor." 

Sabé closed her mouth and stared as her sister pressed easily around and in front of her. "You did well, Sabé," she murmured. "But this I must do." She turned back to Boss Nass, who was looking at her with confusion and a great deal more suspicion. 

"Whosa dis?" he finally demanded. 

"I am Queen Amidala," the queen declared. The expectant wave of surprise from the assembly, both Naboo and Gungan, was not unexpected. Padmé turned and gave Sabé a comforting smile as she gestured, "This is my decoy. My protection. My loyal bodyguard. I am sorry my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself." 

Boss Nass didn't look convinced, but he said nothing, so Padmé seized the moment. "Although we have not always agreed, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace." 

"Mmn," the Gungan leader said, his face betraying a little interest at last. 

"Now the Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build," Padmé continued. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever." She took a breath. "I ask you to help us." 

_He's not buying it_, Sabé thought, doing her best to keep her hands calm and flat against her gown as she waited. 

Padmé apparently sensed his recalcitrance as well, for she dropped to her knees. "No," she said, "I _beg_ you to help us." 

Sabé did not hesitate. If the queen knelt, they all knelt. Knowing that anyone who hadn't already followed Amidala's lead would follow hers, she too dropped to a knee, never taking her eyes off the Gungan leader's face. "We are your humble servants," the queen said. "Our fate is in your hands." She said no more. 

In the tense silence that followed, the chirp of insects and braying of distant beasts were the only sounds, while everyone breathlessly watched for Boss Nass's reaction. He gave another thoughtful _Mmm_, causing Jar Jar to whimper slightly. Then something happened that came as quite a surprise. 

Boss Nass laughed. And he kept laughing, long and heartily. Sabé was somewhat confused, but the laughter did not seem malicious, so she allowed herself to relax a little. "Yousa no tinkin' yousa greater dan de Gungans?" he cried. "Mesa lika dis." He smiled, showing a mouthful of large, square teeth. "Maybe," he added, "wesa… being friends." 

The Gungans cheered and jumped as the Naboo got to their feet, and it was hard to find a face without a smile. 


	9. The Art of Reconnaissance

**Replies:**

**ghostrider**- wow, I'm glad you found your way there. I suppose I'm taking my jolly good time getting it posted here, but I'm just lazy like that. I'm looking forward to the sequel, too! Now I just have to get more of it written!

**Clover Brandybuck**- Thanks! Sabé's definitely proved herself an adventure in this story.

* * *

"You didn't do _anything_ wrong, Sabé," Padmé patiently said for the fifth time. "You did exactly what we planned. I just realized that it was the wrong plan. I had no choice." 

Sabé sighed. After the initial relief of forging the alliance with the Gungans, she had begun to feel guilty and resentful about not having been able to succeed without Amidala's intervention. "I should've known what to do myself," she argued. "Then your cover wouldn't have been blown." 

Padmé gave her a very stern, queenly gaze. "If _you_ had done what I did, you would have been out of line, because it would have been going against my instructions. As for my cover, it's not completely blown. The Neimoidians don't know about it, and I intend to take advantage of that, so don't get into handmaiden gear again just yet."

Sabé opened her mouth to argue again, but Padmé gave her another look. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said with finality. "I want to get some sleep. You should get some too." 

Sleep was easier said than done. The two of them were crammed into the back of a speeder, along with Rabé, who had successfully managed to attain unconsciousness, leaning her head back on the seat behind her. She was snoring so loudly that Sabé actually pitied Eirtaé being her roommate. 

They were taking the quickest route possible back to Theed, where they would rendezvous with the Gungan army on the Naberrie private estate several miles outside the city. As the Naboo speeders could make the trek across the planet much more quickly than the Gungans, Amidala hoped to use the lead-time to round up any resistance in the city that had managed to elude the battle droids. 

The approaching battle was starting to put everyone on edge. There was less chatter, and more nervous focus among the small group. The queen had not yet outlined her plan to anyone, not even Sabé, though she had assured her twin that she did indeed have a plan. 

The sisters had an additional, minor cause for apprehension. If Richard and Claria had escaped Theed Palace, it was very likely that they had taken refuge in the Naberrie lands, which were considerable in size and where they would have a strong chance of moving about undetected. So there was a chance they might find their brother and sister, or even their father, when they arrived. The feelings this thought created in Sabé were powerful and paradoxical. She was desperately eager to find them, but she didn't want to get her hopes too high, for they might be severely disappointed. It took all the willpower she had just to keep from tearing off on her own to look for them. The choice between duty and family had never been more severe. The fact that liberating the planet was likely the speediest course of finding them safely made it a little easier. 

They had all been crammed in stolen speeders for what felt like days, though in reality it had just been over one day, and in a few more torturous hours they would arrive. Sabé was so cramped and uncomfortable that she soon lost all her nervousness about reaching Theed in favor of stretching her legs properly. They were hungry too, for there weren't many rations to go around, and crowded, because in addition to people, they were bogged down with various supplies they had picked up on Coruscant. Rabé and Sabé broke down into bickering several times, which at first was mediated by Padmé's presence between them, but even her patience could only go so far. Sabé realized that the Queen's decision to put Eirtaé in another speeder altogether had been wise foresight on her part.

All in all, everyone was relieved when their driver said, "Milady, we are approaching your estate." 

Padmé wriggled up and leaned forward so that she could see the viewscreen in the speeder's cockpit. "Approach from the east," she said, pointing. "There's a sizeable forest there that should provide us some cover. We can't go anywhere near the house, obviously, they'll have that watched." 

"The eastern forest borders Gungan territory," the driver, a Lieutenant with the Royal Guard, noted. 

"That's the idea," Padmé said, nodding. 

The Lieutenant hesitated before adding, "It won't take them long to find us." 

"No, it won't." She did not elaborate, and the finality in her tone silenced the man's doubts, though he obviously still had them. 

"How long before the army comes?" he asked. 

"It should be two days, they said," answered Panaka from the co-pilot's seat. 

"Wow, they can make it in that time? I thought they were on foot." 

"They battle on foot," Padmé said, "but they have their own means of transport. It's the size and assembling of the army that's going to take them awhile." 

"I see." 

When they entered the Naberrie forest, Sabé wished she could have said it looked familiar. By all rights it should have been, but she had spent very little time here as a child. On her rare visits she'd usually confined herself to the house and occasionally the gardens. She'd never considered herself to be an outdoorsy type. 

When they finally stopped, all the girls scrambled out of the speeder with almost frantic eagerness, and Sabé breathed luxuriously with relief as she stretched her cramped muscles and breathed the familiar taste of Theed air. 

Out of nowhere, Anakin came bounding up to them. "This is where you live, Padmé?" he asked, then stuttered, "I mean, Your Highness?" 

Padmé smiled. "You can call me Padmé, Anakin, unless I'm dressed up like the queen. And yes, this is our estate, but we're hardly ever here, I'm afraid." 

"_All_ of it?" he exclaimed, blue eyes wide and near bursting as he tried to look in every direction at once. 

"Everything up to the river," she confirmed, pointing east. "Anakin, have you met my sister?" 

"You have a sister?" he asked, bringing his attention back instantly. 

"Apparently not," Sabé whispered into Rabé's ear, who giggled. 

"Yes, and you have actually met her, you just didn't know it was her." 

"The fake queen," he said slowly, realization dawning in his eyes. "She's your sister?" 

"Yes, my sister Sabé," Padmé said with a smile. 

Sabé extended a hand. "Well, it's finally nice to really meet you, Anakin. Maybe now you won't be so afraid of me, huh?" 

Anakin still seemed shy and closed around her. He took her hand and nodded, but said nothing, and looked at Padmé as if asking for her help. 

_Honestly_, Sabé thought, _I don't think I'm that scary. _

Rabé was tugging on Sabé's sleeve. "Come on," she said, "Panaka's making the Guard set up tents. I think this could be fun to watch." 

"Okay," Sabé said, allowing Rabé to lead her away and leaving Padmé and Anakin talking behind her. "But we'd better be careful. If he spots us, he'll want us to help too."

* * *

Sabé did not long remain free of Panaka's supervision. 

"I want you to be quick, but above all be cautious," Amidala said, pacing slowly before a line of people that included Panaka, Sabé, Eirtaé, six guards, and two pilots. "It may be that they couldn't form any cells at all, and we'll just have to go with the people we have. Don't jeopardize what advantage we have by doing anything rash. Captain Panaka is absolutely in charge, and has my full authority while you're away. May the Force be with you, and we hope to see you soon." 

Sabé had been surprised when the queen had requested she and Eirtaé be part of the recon team that was going to Theed to look for resistance. 

"The idea is to send people familiar with the city," Amidala had explained to the selected. Indeed, everyone she had chosen were natives of the city, or at least had lived there for a substantial period of time. 

The mission itself was simple enough. Go in, try to round up anyone who had escaped, and either bring them back, or give them instructions on what to do to help with the battle. Panaka, it turned out, was actually expecting to find such people, for he'd had a resistance plan drawn up and drilled for the servicemen ever since the blockade. Upon discovery of this information, Sabé had realized with some excitement that perhaps Saché and Yané had managed to avoid capture, and would be found as well. 

"Here is your gear," Panaka said, handing Sabé and Eirtaé each a backpack laden with bulging compartments. "Ration bars, ascension gun, macrobinoculars, multitool, comlinks, extra battery packs and power packs for your blasters, basic first aid, camouflage supplies, and a canteen." 

"What, no sewing kit?" Sabé asked, accepting her backpack and opening it to examine the contents more closely. 

Panaka gave her a stern look. "No, now pay attention." He held up a small, thick disk. "This is a universal restraining bolt. Obviously it won't work if you run into a battalion of droids, but hopefully it can get you out of a scrape with one. You each get three bolts and a controller. Keep them somewhere easy to access." 

"Captain, surely the Federation will be aware if we try to restrain their droids. How can you be sure the bolts will even work? Even if they do, it's going to be a huge red flag to the Neimoidians of our position." 

Panaka seemed unfazed as he began handing restraining bolts to the girls. "The idea of this mission is to avoid _any_ Federation attention, Princess. If all goes well, you will not be seen by any droids and will avoid being spotted at all costs. These are a precautionary tactic only. The idea is to help you escape without getting a blaster hole burned into your back. Speaking of which, here are your pistols." 

"We'll be careful, Captain," Eirtaé said, shooting Sabé a warning glance. Sabé closed her mouth, cutting off her arguments, and pressed her lips together hard. Glumly, she took the pistol and holster from Panaka and slipped it around her waist. It was highly frustrating not being able to think on these strategic levels. She'd always considered herself smart; why couldn't _she_ see what the purpose of the bolts had been? 

_I suppose I can't be good at_ everything. 

Speeder assignments were considerably less crowded than they had been on the journey to Naberrie Forest. After all, they were hopefully bringing people back with them. Sabé actually had the luxury of a whole backseat to herself, but as the ride to Theed was very short, she didn't have much time to appreciate the fact. She made use of the time by carefully going through everything in her bag, trying to become familiar with all the items. 

She hadn't realized Panaka had been so productive during his time on Coruscant, having procured so many useful things. Had he anticipated the queen's decision to return? Or was he simply prepared for all possibilities? She had to admit he was a skilled Captain, regardless of how much he grated on her. 

Soon the domes of Theed were visible across the cresting hills, and Sabé could make out the palace on the farthest edge, where the waterfalls hurled down on their perilous journey to the valley below. Twilight was falling over the city, and the rooftops glowed softly in the waning light. It seemed several lifetimes since she'd seen the city, though in reality it had been little over a week. 

"Are those the camps, I wonder?" she asked aloud, leaning forward to point at several sprawling, scattered establishments which dotted the edges of the city. The glint of aircraft and machinery buzzed around these centers, evidence of the Federation's presence. 

"That would be my guess," the driver agreed. "I hope Amalé is all right. I don't like the look of those camps." 

"Who is Amalé?" 

"My wife. We just got married a few months back- just before the blockade." He sighed. "Princess, I hope it's not improper to say that it's hard for me not to just take off and go looking for her." 

Sabé was quiet a moment, realizing that she herself had acknowledged the same sentiments not six hours before. "Not improper, sir. I understand completely." 

"Do you think the queen will win the fight, my lady?" he asked her. Sabé noticed that the other guard in the passenger seat was also paying close attention, waiting eagerly for her answer. 

Never before had Sabé felt the weight of her royalty so keenly. Here she was, a brash and immature slip of a fourteen-year-old girl, and two grown men were waiting expectantly for her input, trusting her judgment and respecting her say because of the position and legacy of her family. As such, she considered her words very carefully before speaking. 

"I do not know," she said slowly. "The odds are very poor for us, I'm afraid. However, the queen is very wise. She is one of the wisest people I've ever met, and she thinks carefully before she decides anything, and she has always put the good of Naboo first in all her considerations. We must have faith in her, and help her as much as we can. If we all give everything we have, then I think our chances for success are greater than many would believe." 

The men seemed a little bit disappointed. She knew they hoped she would have been able to tell them the queen's battle plan. Whether or not she would have told them was a moot point, as she herself was not yet privy to Amidala's plans. However, despite their disappointment, they seemed more determined, for which Sabé was glad. Determination would be one of the keys to their survival. 

_At least they have the benefit of more training than I do,_ she thought, looking woefully out the viewport as the speeders slowed and came to a stop. _I only hope I take to this battle stuff fairly quickly. _

* * *

"On behalf of the Naboo Royal Guard, I would like to thank the residents of Sixty-Two Parith Street for their selfless donation to the war effort," whispered Sabé's companion, a rakish young man named Rizzo. She giggled as the guard pulled several sets of pants and shirts from the top drawer of a tall bureau. 

The first night of their mission had been a smashing success. They'd snuck through the streets in small groups of three, on full alert and wearing (to Sabé's dismay) camouflage face paint, to lessen the glare of their faces, and worked their way systematically through Panaka's list of checkpoints. Everyone's spirits had lifted considerably when one of Panaka's potential safe houses proved to be a thriving hot spot of rebel activity. 

The cell comprised seven uncaptured guards, three pilots, and one member of Parliament- the elderly Lady Cusca, who had nearly fainted with relief to see the recon team, and immediately latched herself to the two girls like a suckerfish. It was mostly because of Lady Cusca that Sabé had volunteered to go retrieve civilian clothing with Private Rizzo. 

They'd learned a great deal of valuable information from their previously stranded colleagues about the situation in the city. Most of the people had been relocated to the camps outside the borders, and the Neimoidians had taken up residence in the palace and several of the richer neighborhoods. Droids patrolled the remaining streets in perfect cycles, an extreme advantage to the Naboo, who had taken to planning all their movements around this schedule. 

For some reason that the resistance members had not yet been able to determine, droids occasionally could be found escorting prisoners around the city- presumably transferring them from the camps. The most likely theory was that these people were being requisitioned for questioning or labor. Whatever the reason, all members of the cell had taken to wearing civilian clothing at all times, the idea being to pass themselves off as misplaced captives should they be encountered. As with Panaka's idea of restraining bolts, no one was quite sure how effective this precaution would prove, but nonetheless the Captain had sent Sabé and Private Rizzo out to pilfer civilian clothing for the recon team as well. 

"So what's the plan when we get back?" he asked, shutting the drawer firmly and tucking the clothes into his satchel. 

"Panaka wants to check out the Larben Street and University safe houses, and then head back to the Queen," she said, wrapping a couple of skirts together. 

"I hope he picks me to go back with you all," Rizzo said hopefully. He eyed Sabé's pack shrewdly as she shifted the items around, making room for the clothing. "Hey, you got any extra ration bars?" 

Sabé rolled her eyes, grabbed a bar, and tossed it over to him. Rizzo's appetite was legendary among the guards, and he seemed to enjoy anything, even the dry, tasteless ration bars, which put Sabé in mind of sawdust. 

"Are all of you going back? Even the handmaidens?" he asked eagerly. 

"Yes, _Eirta_ is going back, Rizzo!" Sabé cried with exasperation. Rizzo's crush on Eirtaé was more famous than his appetite, if that were possible, and he'd talked of little else since they'd broken into the house on Parith Street. 

Rather than be humbled by Sabé's outburst, Rizzo only grinned and took a big bite of ration bar, munching loudly, and causing Sabé to shake her head amazedly. His happy-go-lucky nonchalance, even despite their current situation, reminded her greatly of Yané. "You know, if you'd change clothes here, you wouldn't have so many to carry back," he pointed out between bites. 

"But where would I put the outfit I'm wearing?" she asked pointedly. 

Rizzo paused in his chewing thoughtfully, then swallowed. "Good point," he remarked. 

"You are such an idiot," Sabé said, shaking her head. 

"That hurt, Princess. Okay, are we ready?" 

"As soon as you're done stuffing your face, yes we are." Rizzo's only reply was another grin. Sabé found it quite stress-relieving to vent her scolding tendencies on someone who really didn't seem to give a hoot. 

She wished they could have waited until nightfall for this adventure, but unfortunately Panaka wanted to use the night to check on the remaining safe houses and head back, so they needed to use the daylight hours as well. While Rizzo gobbled down the rest of the ration bar, she carefully peeked through the drapes in the front living room of the house. "It looks like the coast is clear," she said. "We should probably go now." 

"I'm right behind you, Princess," came the reply. Sabé turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, my bad," he said. "I guess 'ladies first' isn't the best gentlemanly behavior in this case, is it?" 

Sabé followed at Rizzo's heels as they edged out the door, keeping themselves concealed inside the door's alcove while Rizzo checked the street one last time. "Captain," Sabé called into her comlink. 

"Panaka here," came the reply. 

"We've collected the clothes- we're heading back now." 

"Okay. Remember, avoid droid attention at all costs." 

Sabé rolled her eyes. "Yes, Captain," she said with overemphasized patience. "Sabé out." 

"Hey, Princess," whispered Rizzo, elbowing her in the ribs while still surveying the street before him, "don't forget- whatever you do, avoid droid attention at all costs."

"Can you _possibly_ be any more uncouth?" Sabé whispered back.

"Don't tempt me. Okay, we're going." 

Sneaking through the streets avoiding droid attention was somewhat time-consuming, and for all his outward slovenliness, Rizzo was a very meticulous guard, and had to triple-check every street before he let them advance. 

When they were halfway to the safe house, a sudden movement caused him to pull Sabé quickly into a side alley, and down on the ground, where he hovered above her. Together, they peered out into the street to get a glimpse of the new arrivals. Five droids escorted two prisoners down the sidewalk. Sabé let out a gasp that she hoped wasn't too loud, but was powerless to prevent. 

The prisoners were Saché and Yané. 

Before Sabé had a chance to speak, she felt Rizzo's hand clamped around her mouth. "Don't even think about it, Princess," he whispered. "I want to help them too, but our orders stand." 

A surge of anger caused her to wrench her face free. "Oh, fry Panaka, anyway," she whispered fiercely back. "He didn't know we would run into them." 

"I'm telling you, Princess- you go out there, you jeopardize the mission and the resistance. Heck, who knows? Maybe the whole war." 

"If we don't rescue them, they could _die_!" she hissed. 

Rizzo paused beside her, his face thoughtful. Then he seemed to make up his mind about something. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance to overrule her again, Sabé sprang free of his grip. 

"I don't care what you say, I'm going," she told him firmly, and dashed off. 

"_Sithspit_," she heard him swear behind her. She flushed with renewed anger and embarrassment. Most people, even guards, didn't speak that way around her. "Blast you, woman," he added, and she heard him scrambling to his feet as well, darting out into the street after her. "I'm going to be in so much trouble, please come back!" 

She shook off the hand he placed on her arm and trudged forward towards the droids holding her friends captive. Then he gave a resigned sigh and fell into step beside her. "I hope you have a plan," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. 

Sabé reached into her pocket with her right hand, grabbed the three restraining bolts there, and handed one to him. "Might as well just grab and run," she said. "We'll never convince them to hand the girls over." As she spoke, she reached down and loosened the pistol in her holster with her left hand. 

"We only have three of these," he whispered, looking ahead anxiously. The rapid pace Sabé had set was swiftly closing the distance. "There are five droids. What about the other two?" 

"You have a gun, don't you? Use it." These cocky and aggressive words felt strange to say, but she was both so angry and so focused that she barely cared. 

Rizzo sighed again. "I thought handmaidens were supposed to be subtle," he pointed out. 

"Shut up," she hissed. They were within hearing range now. "Saché!" she called. "Yané!" 

Seven heads, two human and five mechanical, made near-identical stopping and turning motions. Saché and Yané's faces, however, betrayed amazed shock and wonder which the droids' faces could not. Sabé rushed up to the group with a smile. "It's so great to see you!" she said, giving each of the girls a hug. As she did so, she slipped them each a restraining bolt, hoping against hope they would figure out what they were for. "How have you been?" 

Yané only continued to goggle, but Saché gave the droids a strange, sidelong glance and then turned her puzzled expression to Sabé. "Tolerably, well, thank-" she began. 

"Halt," said the lead droid, holding up a hand and putting it to Sabé's chest. "Who are you?" 

She curtseyed. "Sabé Naberrie, at your service," she replied with a winning smile. Coming out of the curtsey, her left hand dropped her skirts, seized her pistol on the way back up, and promptly shot the droid's head off. 

A mad frenzy followed, in which the other four droids immediately started firing at the two newcomers. Rizzo grabbed Sabé's sleeve and dragged her behind a nearby freestanding statue. 

"We can't fire back, we might hit Saché and Yané!" Sabé cried. 

"Princess, I know I look shallow, but I ain't stupid!" he yelled back. 

"The bolts!" she exclaimed. "They're our only hope." She stuck her head quickly above the statue, only to dodge back down again as a blaster shot came whizzing over her head. "Saché, Yané, use the restraining bolts!" Sabé yelled over the din. With the droids' attention focused on Sabé and Rizzo, the girls would have the perfect opportunity to test Panaka's precaution, if they could only get the message. 

"That'll take care of two of them, if they even work," the guard said matter-of-factly. 

"Will a stun bolt disable a droid?" she asked hopefully, nodding at his blaster. Her pistol did not have stun capability but his weapon did. 

"Guess we'll find out," he said. Then he yelled, 'How's it going?" 

"They're on, but it's not working!" Sabé heard Yané's frantic reply. 

"Well, there goes that plan," Rizzo remarked dryly. "What now?" 

"No, wait!" Sabé exclaimed, "I forgot, I need to activate the controller!" Mentally kicking herself for this oversight, she pulled the device from her right pocket and risked a quick emergence from their shelter to aim it at the offending droids. To her immense satisfaction, two of them froze in place and stopped firing. One of them fell over altogether, sending a random blaster shot across the street, where it put a sizable hole in someone's front porch. 

"Okay, move over," Rizzo commanded. Having botched the entire venture thus far, Sabé suffered no loss in pride from letting him take over. He leaned out around the statue, only to leap back with a cry of pain. "_Sithspit_!" he cried again, causing Sabé to grimace again. He was clutching his shoulder, which was smoking. 

Sabé shrieked, and rushed over. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically. 

Rizzo nodded with gritted teeth. "Yes, Princess, I'll be fine." He shoved the blaster into her hands. "Would you shoot the stupid droids, please?" 

Sabé gulped and nodded. She took the heavy blaster in her hand, a little nervous because she did not know quite how to use it. Hesitantly, she crept around the corner and took a careful shot. Apparently, all Panaka's training had done some good, because she quite clearly saw it hit the droid, but not before Saché had also accidentally stepped into the line of fire. Sabé heard Yané scream, and when she risked another quick look, the she saw the results of her handiwork, which weren't good at all. 

"Well," she said slowly, "I have bad news and more bad news. First, stun bolts do _not_ work on droids." 

"Wonderful. What's the other bad news?" 

"Um…Saché's out cold." Indeed, Saché's crumpled form lay prostrate in the middle of the street. Sabé guessed this had been the cause of Yané's scream.

Rizzo snorted. "This could almost be funny if lives weren't in danger and it wasn't happening to _me_," he said. "Any more bright ideas?" 

Before Sabé could reply, several sharp blasts, followed by the sounds of machinery collapsing to the street, caused her and Rizzo to exchange mirrored looks of surprise.

"I got them!" Yané yelled. 

Sabé and Rizzo scrambled out from behind the statue onto the street proper. There they saw Yané with one of the droids' bulky blasters still smoking in her hands, looking a little incredulous at the results of her handiwork. Sabé clutched Rizzo's blaster in her right hand and her pistol in her left, and Rizzo clutched his wounded shoulder. "Good job," Rizzo said when they reached Yané. 

"Thanks," Sabé said, feeling a little elated at their success.

"I wasn't talking to you, Princess," he spat. She blanched. Clearly, he wasn't very happy with her, and when she stopped to think about it, she realized he had every right to be angry. "We'd better hurry," he said, "they'll have been calling for reinforcements with their antennas. Princess, I think that since I'm injured, you should have the honor of carrying Saché. You are, after all, the one who knocked her out." 

"Shouldn't we take their blasters?" she asked, pointing to the droids' weapons lying scattered across the street. 

"Yané, would you be so kind as to take some extra blasters?" Rizzo asked through gritted teeth. 

Fortunately for Sabé, Saché did not weigh much, but her back was still aching by the time they reached the safe house. They must have looked quite the sight walking into the main conference room- dirty, wounded, and laden with stolen arms. 

Someone took Saché from Sabé's shoulders, and she heaved a sigh of relief, rubbing at her neck gratefully. When she looked up, she immediately stopped rubbing and froze. 

Captain Panaka was shooting daggers at her with his eyes, and she knew she was in a very great deal of trouble.

* * *

The remainder of the Theed retrieval mission went without a hitch. Sabé was not allowed to participate. She spent the rest of the day and evening nursing both Saché, who was still unconscious, and a very gripey Rizzo, who took great pleasure in making her wait on him hand and foot. 

When he'd finally fallen asleep, Sabé sat at Saché's bedside, hoping her friend would wake up soon, and feeling altogether miserable.

Yané breezed through the doorway and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Lady Cusca made some kind of weird stewy stuff," she announced. "Do you want some?"

"She cooks?" Sabé asked in ill-concealed skepticism. 

Yané shrugged. "It's not too bad, actually." 

"I'll pass." 

"So… what did Panaka say to you?"

"Oh, basically that I'm irresponsible, rash, immature, and selfish. Pretty much what everyone else has been telling me lately, only in his case it was delivered in professional lingo." 

_"What were you thinking? I have never before in my career dealt with such blatant insubordination, Princess Vána!" _

"It seemed like the right thing to do." 

"The right thing to do is whatever I say it is!"

"You would have just walked the other way?" 

"What I would have or would not have done is not the issue here. Thanks to your recklessness, I have two very injured people on my hands, and it's very likely that the Federation troops have figured out where we are." 

"I can't believe you would have just let them walk off, possibly to their deaths!" 

Panaka slammed a hand down on the briefing table. "Welcome to war, Princess. You have to make tough choices. Nothing is ever quite black and white, but you do the best you can. 

"You're right, I did not expect that you would come across your fellow handmaidens being held captive while you were gone. And no, I would not have allowed them to remain captive, but the call was not yours to make. Did you even think to use your comlink? Not only would I have given you permission, had you asked, I would have sent you a team to get it done properly. 

"As it is, I'm suspending you from further action until I can take this matter to the queen." 

Sabé squirmed uncomfortably in the hard chair. It turned out that Private Rizzo had actually been about to call Panaka when, presuming he was only going to tell her no again, she had so boldly taken the initiative and jumped out into the street.

The only redeeming factor of the whole interview with Panaka was that she had been able to convince him that the blame for the whole debacle rested squarely with her, and that Rizzo had not instigated it in any way. Of course, she was then subjected to a humiliating lecture comparing her to the injured private, and painting her in an even worse light than before. 

The closest thing they had to a medic was a colonel with a crash course in field medicine, who said he was pretty sure that Saché would be all right. He'd cleaned Rizzo's wound, packed it with bacta patches, and put him in a splint. Now all they could do was wait for the mission's conclusion before heading back to Naberrie Forest. 

Above all things, Sabé dreaded Padmé's reaction.

"Thank you, Sabé," Yané said quietly, startling Sabé from her reverie. "For saving us. I know you got in trouble, but I'm certainly glad I'm not captured anymore." 

Sabé finally managed a small smile. Amidst all the anger and frustration surrounding her ill-advised rescue, she had at least managed to free her colleagues. "You're welcome," she said. "You should probably thank Rizzo more, though," she added soberly. "He did a lot more than I did." 

"Well," Yané said with a giggle, "I would, but…" she leaned in conspiratorially. "I think he's become quite the hero around here. He's getting a lot of attention, especially from-" 

Sabé groaned. "Oh, no," she said, "not Eirtaé." 

"The same." 

"As if his head weren't big enough already." 

"Yeah, well, she's talking to him now, so I don't think he'd like me to interrupt with a thank you." 

Sabé frowned. "I thought he was sleeping." 

"Maybe he was, but he's not now." 

"Ah well. I don't care as long as he's distracted enough not to make me fluff his pillows or something else equally stupid." 

"SABÉ!" came a shout from the hallway, as if on cue. 

"_Princess_ Sabé," she muttered, rolling her eyes and standing up. "What is it now?" she asked irritably, stepping into the room across the hall where Rizzo lay stretched out on a cot with his arm resting snugly against his chest. Eirtaé sat on a small stool beside him. 

"Eirtaé tells me there's some soup or something to eat." he prompted, smiling sweetly. "Would you be so kind as to bring me some?" 

_On second thought_, Sabé thought as she stormed out in search of Lady Cusca and her culinary concoction, _perhaps this is the worst possible punishment I could ever receive._

* * *

Replies always welcome!

Saché  


	10. Reunion

**Replies:**

**Luthos-Lord-of-the-Krath**- Thanks! I apologize for the delay in updating. And I can foresee a good romance as well. Er, sort of… 

**Pandora Gillette**- Hope your computer problems worked out okay. The twins thing wasn't my idea, but it has worked out nicely.

* * *

To everyone's relief, Saché woke up just before they were due to return. The final portion of the mission had taken longer than anticipated, so Panaka had decided to wait to leave until morning. He chose those resistance members he wanted to join the queen, and finished giving careful, detailed instructions to those left behind. About mid-morning, they were on their way back to Naberrie Forest. 

"So what happened to you all after the invasion?" Sabé asked Saché after they had reached the speeders and the outskirts of Theed were well behind them. Their fellow riders were all absorbed in their own conversations, but she kept her voice low to ensure some privacy. "Were you captured again right away?" 

"Unfortunately, yes," Saché said quietly. "Our guards were taking us to one of the safehouses. I think we would have been all right, had we not accidentally walked right into a whole battalion of droids. There were a lot more of them patrolling last week, since it was just after they invaded." 

"And where did they take you?" 

Saché frowned deeply. "The camps outside the city. Terrible places, Sabé. We need to get our people out of there as quickly as possible before they die of malnutrition and disease. They're not bothering to clean the water or anything. I hope all Neimoidians aren't like the Trade Federation, because otherwise they shouldn't be counted among civilized, sentient people." 

"Was the governor still with you in the camp?" 

"He was at first. As soon as they figured out who he was- again- they took him away. I don't know where they took him." 

Sabé told her about the distress signal they'd received on Tatooine. "They must be keeping him somewhere by himself. But why were you being escorted alone in the street when we found you?" 

"They must have figured out who we were as well, somehow. I suppose they wanted to question us." 

Sabé nodded, then took a deep breath, daring to voice a question she was almost afraid to ask. "Saché, did you see my father anywhere?" 

Saché shook her head sadly, and Sab's heart plummeted with disappointment. Then she added, "And your family? Did you see them?" 

"No. Maia Daris was in the camp with us though, and many members of Parliament. I'm not sure where they were keeping the others." 

"Are keeping the others," Sabé corrected her bitterly. "Hopefully not for much longer, though. I don't know much about what Her Highness plans to do, but I do know she's going to do it very soon." 

"You still haven't told me why you're here at all. What happened to you all when you went away?" 

Sabé told her of their adventure, from Naboo, to Tatooine, to Coruscant, and back. "Anakin is quite something," she said. "I got the impression that the Jedi were all in a flurry over him. Unfortunately, he clams up whenever I try to talk to him, but he seems to be a pretty bright kid. He reminds me a lot of Richard." The thought of Richard caused her heart to ache again, so she quickly cast about for a different topic of conversation. "You won't believe what happened on the desert planet, though. Eirtaé and I started to work out our differences, or at least… I think that's what we did." 

Sach's brown eyes grew bright with interest. "Really? Oh, I sure hope you do. But what happened?" 

"Rabé scolded us and then left us alone in the room together. I don't know… I still don't feel like I like her very much, but maybe that's just years of that same thinking working against me." She sighed. "I'll try to get over it. Although it makes me sick to think that all these terrible things had to happen before I could see how shallow I am." 

"Yes, the trivial things always seem much more so when lives are at stake. But just think how lucky we are, until this happened anyway, to have the kind of life where we can be concerned with trivial things. I'm not saying we should all be shallow people, mind, but we lead lives where every day is not a fight for survival, as it is with others. I've always been grateful for that." 

"You're a really good person, Saché. I'm sorry I shot you." 

Saché blushed and giggled. "It'll be a fun story to tell when this is all over." 

Sabé winced. "Yeah, I know it will. And I can imagine who will be telling it the most, too. When he's not eating, that is." She rolled her eyes. 

"Private Rizzo sure wanted to come back with us, didn't he?" 

"He probably would have gotten to if I hadn't gotten _him_ shot as well. But I'm afraid he's out for the count in the battle." 

"Are you scared to fight, Sabé?" 

"A little. You?" 

"A lot." Sach's face was very pallid in the bright sunlight filtering through the speeder window. Sabé took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, and they spent the rest of the drive in contemplative silence. 

Sabé was eager to find Padmé when they arrived, but Panaka found her first. 

"I have a council with the queen and the Jedi," he said. "I'll expect you for an interview with the queen afterwards to discuss your conduct." Sabé nodded curtly, and Panaka left. 

"No rest for the weary," she said, scowling at his retreating back. "That man drives me crazy." She turned to Saché, who stood there with a very neutral expression on her face, and took her by the shoulder. "Come on, let's get you settled somewhere. I know you need lots more rest than you've gotten. We can find Rabé and surprise her." 

Walking through the trees, Sabé noted the presence of many Gungans weaving in and out of the Naboo here and there. "The army must have arrived," she commented. 

"Sabé?" asked Saché, interrupting her train of thought. "Where did all these kids come from?" 

"Kids?" Sabé asked, baffled by this question. She stopped and looked around more carefully, and was surprised to notice several children of varying ages running through the trees, laughing or playing. A few were sitting quietly, and one small boy was even propped up against a tree, sleeping. 

"Look!" Saché cried, suddenly gripping Sab's elbow with one hand and pointing with the other. "Look, Sabé, it's Taren!" 

"Taren Trillium? How in the name of Naboo did he get _here_?" 

"Do you think Danae is here too?" Saché asked excitedly. 

"I don't know, but I'm certainly glad he's safe. I wonder if-" Sab's next words were cut off, forgotten in her mouth as she suddenly noticed a familiar blonde head and pleasant smile approaching her from the other end of the glade. "Oh my stars," she whispered, and broke into a run. 

She met her sister halfway in a fierce hug that she would be long in breaking. "Claria!"

* * *

"When we reached the outskirts of the city, we weren't quite sure where to go at first." 

Claria was as calm and collected as ever. She sat with Sabé and the handmaidens in a rough circle on the forest floor. With them were several of the palace children, who'd escaped the palace with Richard and Claria on the day of the invasion. 

Richard was sitting in Sab's lap. As when their mother had died, Sabé thought he was really a little too big for it, but once again she didn't particularly mind. He'd greeted her with rapturous enthusiasm, hugging her so tightly she'd nearly burst, but she'd been so ecstatic at finding her brother and sister alive, she'd not even noticed. 

"How did you get out of the palace, exactly?" Eirtaé asked. 

"There are lots of secret passages," Richard piped up. "I know a lot of them. We took one from the cellar which leads into the sewer system, and out onto Larben Street." 

"Hey, that's where I live," Saché said, with a mild smile. She sat cross-legged, with her back perfectly straight, and her hands folded in her lap. This was in visual contrast to Rabé, who was slouched against a tree, fiddling a twig with her fingers, and looked to be on the verge of dozing off. 

"Yes," Claria said. "We stopped in Madame Trillium's shop. She told us to take Taren and he would show us the fastest way to the river." 

"Why didn't she come with you?" Sabé asked, concerned for her friend. 

"She wanted to wait for my dad," Taren said quietly, from his seat next to Saché. "He was still at work." 

There was an awkward pause, in which Sabé wondered what appropriate empty comfort she should make, but was relieved by Claria continuing the story. "Like I said, we made it out of the city along the riverbank. I don't know what we would have done then, if it hadn't been for Taren." 

"What did you do, Taren?" Saché asked kindly. 

He shrugged a little, and blushed. "Not much," he said. "I just went to visit Dooji, that's all." 

Sabé looked quizzically at Saché. "Who's Dooji?" she asked. 

Saché rolled her eyes, then turned to Taren. "Your Gungan friend, right?" she asked, then shot a pointed look back at Sabé. It was then that Sabé remembered the conversation they'd had with Danae and Taren when they'd visited her shop just after the blockade had begun, about the mysterious Gungan who'd been flitting around the outskirts of Theed at the time. 

"He lives by the river," Taren continued, plucking at the grass with his small fingers. "I like to sail my boats there." 

"He took us in for a couple days," Claria said. "Then he helped us get here." 

"He has the most amazing speeder-boat, Sabé," Richard said, wriggling around in her lap to look up at her. "It speeds underwater. I know we have those too, but this one's a lot smaller. It's called a bongo." 

"Dooji took us in pairs up the river, underwater, in the bongo," Claria said. "He brought us here. Richard and I agreed this place was best, since we know it much better than anywhere else. I think we could have stayed hidden from the droids for a long time. And Dooji helped us figure out what to eat and how to stay alive. We didn't dare go near the house." 

"That would've been a long walk anyway," Sabé remarked wryly. 

"Is this Dooji still here?" Eirtaé finally asked, from where she lounged by Rabé, propped up on her hands behind her. She sat forward. "That is, has he been with you all this time?" 

Richard shrugged. "He's around here somewhere. He's already met the queen, if that's what you're worried about." 

"Hmmm," Eirtaé mumbled, in a way that suggested she had been wondering about it, and was surprised Richard had picked up on it. Sabé gave herself a secret smile. No doubt about it, the boy was a natural. He would do well in the family business. 

"Speaking of the queen," Rabé said quietly, nodding her head to some point behind Sabé. Sab's stomach twisted into a knot. The queen's conference was over. Now she would have to face her sister and try to defend her actions. 

"I will speak to the handmaidens in private," Amidala ordered, though she favored the children with a smile. They all smiled back, scrambled to their feet, and proceeded to wander in multiple directions. 

"Handmaiden Sabé," the queen began, and all hopes for a private tongue-lashing were scattered by the promise of justice in her voice. "Captain Panaka has informed me of your conduct in Theed, and I would like to take this opportunity to express my extreme disappointment." 

_And you're telling me in front of my friends because you know that's what I'd hate more than anything, _Sabé cringed inwardly. Sometimes, having a sister for a superior was a most inconvenient circumstance. 

"Unfortunately," the queen continued, "we cannot discipline you as we would choose, because the outcome of this battle is far more important, and every able hand is needed. Therefore, you will retain your position and rank, and will act as decoy in the battle. Captain Panaka will explain each of your duties in further detail." 

"Now then," she said with a note of relieved finality, turning to Saché and Yané, "may I also say how wonderful it is to have both of you back and safe?" 

"It's good to be back," Yané said with a grin. "I can't wait to help fight battle droids." 

Amidala sobered. "You will not be fighting," she said. "You both need time to recover. Don't argue with me," she said in a firm voice, holding up a hand. "I'm quite determined. Besides, I need someone to stay here with the children, anyway. All the Gungans will be going to the front." 

The prospect of a role of some kind, however unobtrusive, seemed to satiate the two rescuees, who subsided in their protests. 

"Tell us about this Dooji, Your Highness," Sabé inquired as they all moved to follow her toward the main hub of the encampment. 

Amidala smiled a little. "Dooji Bip," she said. "An amazing person, I think you'll all really like him." 

Sabé considered, in private, the three Gungans with whom she already had a small measure of acquaintance. She'd already seen enough of Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals to know that Rab's assurances were correct. Not all Gungans were like Jar Jar Binks. So the idea that there might be a Gungan she actually liked (she wasn't sure she could say she particularly liked Nass or Tarpals, though she did respect them), was less farfetched. On the other hand, Padmé actually liked Jar Jar, so maybe her judgment on Gungans was less than reliable. 

"This was the Gungan who kept coming into the city, yes?" Saché asked, quickening her pace a little to be nearer the queen. 

Amidala nodded. "He's something of a loner. Part scientist, part scholar. Apparently, he's been interested in trying to establish ties with the Naboo for years, but received little support. I've rarely seen anyone as excited as he was when we told him about the alliance." 

"Scientist?" Eirtaé asked. "What does he study?" 

"Plants," the queen replied with confidence. 

"And he's trying to reestablish interspecies ties?" Eirtaé asked, skeptically. 

The queen shrugged, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Call it a hobby," she replied, eyes twinkling. 

Over the course of the afternoon and evening, Sabé noticed her sister's ongoing energy. She seemed almost cheerful, though that wasn't quite the word for it. When they finally had a private moment, Sabé took an opportunity to ask her about it. 

"It's a combination, actually," Padmé said, taking Sabé by surprise. She'd expected her question to be met quizzically. Clearly Padmé was just as aware of her own strange behavior. "I'm still euphoric about Richard and Claria being alive. The rest of it is just adrenaline. I'm terribly nervous about tomorrow, but I'm just so relieved that we're doing something." 

Sabé remembered once reading that a common sign of a suicidal person was an upswing in his or her outward emotions just before they killed themselves. This phenomenon was attributed to feelings of relief on the person's part that their mind had been made up. Padmé seemed to be now affected by a similar phenomenon, though Sabé wished she hadn't thought of the parallel. The thought was too chilling to follow to conclusion. 

The Naberries spent the evening hours together, and Sabé was grateful that the others in the camp let them be. Though Padmé felt compelled to retire early, Sabé stayed outside by the fire with Richard, and they stayed up late, counting stars and telling stories. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay and brevity of the update. The next will be the full Battle of Naboo, and I think you'll like its… longness. 

As always, reviews welcome. 

Saché 


	11. Freedom Fighters

**Replies**

**Lindele**- Thanks. I hope you enjoy the battle. 

**Ana**- Thank you for your compliment. The story is almost complete.

* * *

It was a flawless day that greeted the Naboo on the morning of the battle. They had all arisen early, just as the sun was brushing the morning sky with dusky, feathery streaks of gold. They ate a light breakfast in relative silence, each man or woman lost in his or her thoughts about the upcoming day. 

The bellowing sounds coming from the direction of the Gungan army massing nearby had been their informal salute of leave as they crowded into speeders and headed towards the city once more. The system of secret passages that interconnected various places in Theed had two major ending points in the valley below. The first, which Claria, Richard, and the other children had used to escape, came out in caves behind the bases of the waterfalls themselves. This branch was almost a straight vertical shot of staircases that climbed all the way up to the level of the palace. Panaka's reasons for deciding against this path were twofold. First, it was too inconvenient for their purposes to get across the tributaries and lakes that dotted the bottom of the valley. Second, the necessary climb was so vigorous that Panaka feared the whole strike team thoroughly exhausted before they'd even _reached_ the city. 

The second entry began in an abandoned graphite mine not too far from the Naberrie lands. This path meandered up more gradually, a series of gently sloping ramps rather than staircases, following the steady rise of the ridge towards the city. Sabé was grateful she wasn't claustrophobic, for the tunnels were dim, narrow, and very long. She'd been in them once before, when her father had taken her through the tunnels as a child. 

"So the question of the day is," she said to Rabé as together they checked over their gear outside the entry, "whose head do you most want to stare at the back of for the next hour or so?" 

"Not yours," Rabé promptly replied, tucking a spare blaster pack in her belt where it would be easily reachable. "Whoever gets stuck behind you won't be able to see _around_ your head." 

"Are we talking before or after the headdress?" asked Eirtaé, walking up and helping herself to a spare blaster pack of her own. Sabé stuck her tongue out at her. Eirtaé grinned. 

"Don't do that too much, Princess, you'll ruin your makeup," Rabé pointed out. A sarcastic _hmph_ was Sab's only response. "Well," Rabé continued, and hoisted her pistol in her small palm. "Here's to victory." 

Before they entered the tunnels, Panaka sorted them into their three battle groups. The first group, Green group, consisted of only members of the security force, who would be responsible for commandeering speeders to distract and otherwise engage those battle droids outside the palace, so that the other two groups could try to seize the palace from within. These were Red group and Blue group, and each consisted of an equal share of guards, pilots, and handmaidens. 

Sabé was part of Blue group, along with Rabé and Panaka. Red group included Eirtaé, Padmé, and the two Jedi. Earlier in the morning, Panaka had made everyone learn the names of their group mates, so Sabé was now officially acquainted with Lieutenants Jarvy and Blaine, and Privates Jenns, Typho, Restanti, Hart, and Welzune. The pilots' names she had not memorized, but if all went according to plan, she wouldn't be really fighting alongside the pilots anyway. 

"When we reach the city," Panaka said, "Green group, under the command of Lt. Aloin, will break off and retrieve the speeders which the resistance inside the city already have prepared for us. Our intelligence agents have informed us that the Gungan army's efforts have been successful, and over two-thirds of the droids have been moved out to meet them." Sabé found this news most encouraging. "As soon as Green group is ready," Panaka continued, "Blue group and Red group will move into position." 

True to her word, when they finally entered the tunnels, Rabé made sure she was not behind Sabé in line. As for Sabé, she was forced to duck with extreme care, for the entry way into the tunnel was poorly reinforced and a little overgrown. It wasn't easy to see from far away, though, and that was its chief advantage. 

She lit her glowtorch along with everyone else once inside, which threw tall, eerie shadows on the compact, earthen walls. Everyone kept more or less silent as they walked along, and Sabé realized just how quickly this was going to get tedious. Still, she'd take a whole year of tediousness any day over the battle they were about to face. Tediousness was fine by her. 

If there were gods in the universe, as the ancient Naboo had believed, _and_ those gods had a twisted sense of humor, then they must have picked up on her thoughts. No sooner had they crossed her mind than the tunnel behind them was filled with a sound like a muffled implosion. The walls on either side of them trembled for a long, sickening moment, and light dustings of earth came sprinkling down all over. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back. 

Rabé voiced the question everyone was thinking. "What in the name of Naboo was that?" She received no reply, for there was nothing for them to see. Sabé craned her neck, but the curve of the tunnel prevented her from seeing beyond three or four people behind her. There were however, a thousand different sounds, for reverberations of whatever had happened were still echoing through the earth and stone all around them, and unintelligible shouts were bouncing down the corridor towards them. No matter how Sabé strained and focused her hearing, she could not make out any words. All around her, people were still coughing from the dust. 

Somehow, Sabé managed to keep from demanding the soldiers make a path for her, but the longer they waited the more worried she became. It seemed as if there had been a collapse of some kind, if the noise had been any indication. Was anyone hurt? Had Padmé been behind her or in front? She couldn't remember. 

At long last, a distant shout of reassurance came their way, but not before Sabé had envisioned a dozen different ways her sister could have died from a tunnel accident. Their instructions were to keep going until they reached the first tunnel cross-section, about a hundred meters ahead. 

When a very confused strike team reassembled in the junction, they all waited eagerly for those coming from the end of the line, deathly curious about what had caused the commotion. Sabé was immensely relieved to see that Padmé had indeed been in front of her, and was quite safe and sound. Everyone around was whispering and making suggestions. While they waited, Sabé and the other girls began carefully brushing and slapping the dirt off their clothes. The people that had been behind them were coming up even dirtier. 

It was the Jedi who'd been manning the rear of the column, and sure enough, they stepped into the room last, accompanied by the last person Sabé would have expected to see – Anakin Skywalker. 

He was covered from head to toe in a thin layer of grime. There were scratches and bruises on his face, as well as smudges that looked suspiciously like tear stains hastily wiped away. 

"Anakin?" asked Padmé incredulously. "What are you doing here?" 

Anakin looked up at the two Jedi standing over him, as if asking for help. Sabé doubted he'd get it. Qui-Gon looked stern. Obi-Wan looked livid. 

"Go on," said Qui-Gon, "explain to her Majesty." 

Anakin swallowed. "I – " he began feebly, "I snuck in the back of one of your speeders, Padmé. I wanted to come help you in the battle. When everybody was inside the tunnel, I got out of the speeder and followed you here." 

"What happened in the tunnel, Master Qui-Gon?" the queen asked, her gaze flicking between him and Anakin, clearly understanding that there was some connection between the boy and her question. Qui-Gon merely gave Anakin another meaningful look. 

The boy pulled something from his pocket, and handed it to Padmé. "I found these," he said. "Near the front of the tunnel. They were broken, so I wanted to see how they worked. I did get one of them working, but..." 

"What are they?" Padmé asked, flipping the devices in her hand. They were small, ovoid disks, about a centimeter thick, made of rusting metal. 

A nearby guard took a step closer. "Those are sonic graphite disrupters, my lady. My father was a miner– these were used in the lower levels to crack the stone a little bit, so it could be taken out in sheets. They don't give you much of a blast, but you do need to be careful with them." His eyes briefly rested on Anakin. "They're definitely not recommendable for an unstable area like this." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Padmé told him. Then she looked back at Anakin and Master Qui-Gon. "Well, thank goodness you're safe, Anakin. I'm very disappointed in your behavior. Besides having endangered and delayed our efforts, you're also no doubt causing Saché and Yané a good deal of worry by now." She sighed. "Is the tunnel blocked?" she asked Master Qui-Gon. 

He nodded. "A good portion of the entry is entirely caved in. Nobody will be getting out that way today." 

"Then I guess Anakin will have to come with us. We can't afford the delay necessary to leave him anywhere." 

"As you say, your Highness." 

"Rest assured he will not go unpunished," added Obi-Wan. He'd clearly been suppressing some considerable annoyance during the entire interview. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Anakin with taught-lipped disapproval. Qui-Gon did not seem pleased that Obi-Wan had spoken up so boldly, but no more was said from the Jedi regarding the incident. 

And so the journey continued, thankfully uneventful throughout the remainder of the trek through the secret passageways, though the memory of the explosion made the walls seem more stifling and threatening than they had been before. The walk was wearying as well, for though the slope was gentle, they were still walking continuously uphill without respite. Sabé was relieved when at last they reached the main system of tunnels, which widened and leveled out, giving everyone a bit more elbow room. 

Panaka led them out of the tunnels where he and the queen had determined was the most advantageous point- a memorial garden nestled between the buildings of Theed University, very close to the Palace. That tunnel ended in a stone staircase concealed in the base of a statue dedicated to the great Queen Celdari. 

When they were all clear and the entryway had been re-concealed, Padmé paused, and looked up sadly at the stone face of her great predecessor. "You gave us the Great Peace," she said quietly, seemingly unconcerned that everyone was watching her. "Now I am about to break it. Doing so will also break my heart, but I have decided. This is the best way, and I think you would agree." After a moment's pause, she added in a sad whisper, "Please forgive me." 

Everyone stared silently on until the queen gave a small sigh and squared her shoulders bravely. "Let's go free our planet," she declared.

* * *

_Whose idea was this wretched headdress, anyway_? Sabé wondered as she and the rest of Blue group took their positions in a shadowy alcove, waiting for the Queen's signal that Red group was in place. She hadn't felt very subversive, trying to sneak through the streets with her head feeling twice as big as it rightly should have. 

The time for conversation was over. Any moment now, the signal would come, and the attack would begin. They were all lined single file along the alcove wall, Panaka in front, Rabé just behind him. Sabé was further towards the back, among some of the soldiers and pilots. On either side of her were Captain Olié and Panaka's nephew, Typho. 

Panaka held up his hand, and Sabé caught her breath a little, all her muscles tensing. Her heart was hammering. Any second now... 

Sure enough, the sound of a loud, explosive blast came from the direction of the street just beyond them. Green group's distraction seemed to have been successful. Panaka waved his hand, and the column began moving forward. The sounds of blaster fire continued, and Sabé had to fight her sudden instinct to run the other way. It was not easy to walk straight into a battle zone in broad daylight, particularly when wearing a costume that pinpointed her as the number one person on the enemy's most wanted list. Theoretically, now that Green group had created its diversion, the rest of them would be able to slip in behind the droids and open the hangar door with little effort. The idea had been that with _two_ groups there was a better chance of one or the other being able to reach the door safely. 

Sabé squinted a little as she emerged from the alcove into the sunlight, just after Ric Olié, who had been ahead of her in line. Her blaster was already in her hand, and she realized that she couldn't remember drawing it. The acrid tang of smoke from the blaster fire teased her senses, which were already threatening to be overwhelmed. She took a deep breath and picked up her pace, trying to see everywhere around her at once. 

Just as she caught a glimpse of Eirta's telltale blond hair across the square, a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention– a droid, lifting the barrel of its blaster towards her face. She automatically lifted her own blaster to shoot it, but someone beat her to it. The droid's head exploded in a small ball of fire. She looked around briefly to try and identify her rescuer, but soon gave up and forced herself back to focus. 

She noted with smug satisfaction that they were already halfway to their goal. In fact, Sabé noted, Padmé and the Jedi looked to have already reached the door and Padmé was already hard at work with security codes, getting it open. Any further analysis of Padm's progress was barred by another nearby droid. Sabé barely noticed him, ducking just in time, and winced as a small volley of blaster fire whizzed over her head. 

_Pay attention, Sabé!_, she scolded herself. She took careful aim, and this time her shot got off, hitting the droid squarely in the mid-section and knocking him over. 

By the time Blue group reached the hangar, the door was already sliding open. On the other side was a whole new batch of droids, who were wasting no time countering the hangar breech with rapid fire. 

"Get to your ships!" Padmé called, and Sabé remembered one of Panaka's instructions. 

_Be sure to cover for the pilots while the board the fighters_, he'd said. _They'll be vulnerable for a little while._

Sabé ran to the nearest fighter, positioning herself a little to the front of it. Scattered here and there were a clusters of storage crates, meant for storing extra gear. Sabé ducked behind one such nearby cluster, which proved a convenient source of cover from which to shoot droids. 

"Are we having fun yet?" said a familiar voice at her elbow. Sabé glanced over to see Rabé smile at her wryly. "This looked like a good idea," she continued. She popped up, neatly picked off a droid of her own, and ducked back down. "I thought I'd join you." 

"Be my guest," Sabé replied, grinning back. 

Together, they made good use of their makeshift bunker, but were forced to abandon it when they heard the loud whine of repulsorlifts behind them, signaling that the pilot on board was beginning to take off. The two girls scurried to the inside wall of the hangar. As the ship pulled away, Sabé waved a good luck to the pilot, who waved back. The pilots would be heading out to space in order to disable the droid control ship in orbit, thereby giving the Gungan army outside the city a much better chance of survival. It was thanks to the Gungan army that the number of droids in the city and in the palace were a much reduced number. 

The two girls rushed out onto the hangar floor again, and resumed the destruction of battle droids with surprisingly increasing precision. Rabé, in particular, proved to be a crack shot, but then she'd always enjoyed shooting lessons more than any other handmaiden. Both girls made occasional, reflexive ducking motions, as the remainder of the fighters zoomed over their heads, out of the hangar, and headed towards space. 

Sabé did her best to stick more or less with Rabé, as the two girls did their best to use each other as cover. It was considerably less difficult to concentrate on the droids in front of her, when she knew that Rabé was there to focus on the ones behind her. They continued using the sporadically placed storage crates as cover fire, and Sabé was pleased to note that they seemed to be making decent progress. As a whole, the strike team was steadily herding the droids into a progressively smaller ring. This made it easier to hit their targets accurately, though they also had to keep in mind the new threat of crossfire. 

Just as Sabé was guesstimating that about a dozen droids remained, a sudden cry of pain from her left stole her attention. She and Rabé looked over just in time too see Lieutenant Jarvy hit the ground, taking a shot in the side. Both girls scuttled over to his side, and Sabé kept up cover fire while Rabé knelt down beside him. 

"Help me up," he mumbled, struggling to get to a sitting position. His subsequent wince earned him a firm but careful shove back down from Rabé. 

"I hardly think so, Lieutenant. You're going to have to stay here." 

"We can't just leave him here, Rabé!" Sabé said, a little shocked as she ducked a blaster bolt. She winced. It had been a little nearer to her ear than she would have liked. She silenced the offending droid with a neat shot to his torso. 

"I didn't mean _here_, here, Sabé," came Rab's retort, dripping with exasperated patience. Sabé paid her little heed. She was searching in vain for a new target, and was pleased when she realized there were none. 

"I think we're done here," she said, blinking a little, surprised at the abruptness of it. Here and there, she spotted a few more dead guards, and there were pieces of battle droids scattered all over. Off to her right, Private Typho was helping an another injured comrade to his feet. 

"There's a pilot ready room just over there," Jarvy managed, through gritted teeth. He nodded his head at a nondescript doorway on the opposite side of the hangar. "It would be ideal for the injured. We should move quickly, though. The rest of you need to keep moving." 

Sabé looked at him for a moment before nodding briskly. "Right," she said. "Are you strong enough to walk with my help, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, Princess." With Rabe's assistance, Sabé managed to clamber to her feet, pulling Jarvy up with her as delicately as she could manage. 

"Go check in with Padmé and Panaka," Sabé told Rabé. "I'll supervise this." Rabé nodded and hurried off. Sabé and Jarvy began hobbling steadily towards the ready room. "Typho!" she called, when they'd gotten near enough for him to hear her. When he caught her eye, she jerked her head towards the ready room. "Take the injured in there." He nodded his understanding. 

Between the two of them, Sabé and Typho managed to settle their injured comrades safely. By the time they headed back out into the hangar proper, the main battle group was already headed towards the doors at the far end. 

"Hey, wait for me!" came a small cry from across the way. Anakin's towhead popped up from the cockpit of an unused fighter, where he'd apparently been hiding. 

"Anakin, stay where you are," instructed Master Qui-Gon. 

_Oh, sure, _now_ he's worried about Anakin's safety._ Sabé shook her head in disbelief. 

"But I-" Anakin began. 

"Stay in that cockpit!" Qui-Gon said sharply, pointing a finger. 

Sabé and Typho had just taken their first steps to catch up with the main group, when suddenly then hangar doors began opening of their own accord. Everyone froze at the sight of the sinister-looking, hooded figure standing on the other side. From where she stood, Sabé could not see the person's eyes, but something in his stance made her take a step backward nonetheless. 

"We'll handle this," she heard Master Qui-Gon say as he stepped forward. 

Padmé, at the head of the group, turn heel and head back down the hangar. Sabé barely caught her words. "We'll take the long way," she declared. Sabé decided she was in wholehearted agreement with this sentiment. 

'The long way' involved going back across half the length of the hangar, to a second set of doors with access to a less direct route to the throne room. These doors were on the opposite side of the hangar from the ready room where Sabé and Typho were positioned. Sabé had started to head across to the others, when Typho suddenly seized her arm to hold her back. It didn't take long to realize what had motivated him. 

The Jedi had called them destroyer droids, and though Sabé had yet to see one up close, she had been well advised of their lethal tendencies. The three destroyers rolled into the room and turned the corner so quickly, Sabé was almost surprised they didn't topple over. As it was, everything about the droids spoke volumes of fluid power, and she was quick to duck back behind cover. How were they going to manage this? 

Sabé kept making quick glances at Panaka, watching him for any sign, or listening carefully over the barrage of blaster fire for any shouted instructions, but none came. He just kept pounding away at the droids with his weapon, seemingly with no results. It was also difficult, at this distance, to get a good look at his face. Sabé did notice, however, that he was stealing glances all over the hangar. Perhaps he was keeping an eye out for opportunities. 

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one," Sabé muttered to Typho, starting to feel a little worried. She shook her head a little, trying to dislodge anything that could become panic. It was war, she reminded herself, as Panaka had told them in their briefing. 

_Don't expect the plan to follow through for very long. This is war. Anything can happen that will change our luck. Be prepared to adapt, or you're not going to last very long. _

Sabé didn't bother trying to shoot the droids. At this distance, she was likely as not to miss, and she could already see from Padmé and the others' failing attempts that even a direct hit would have little effect– rather like trying to kill a rancor with a needle. 

She was about to suggest to Typho that they go back to the ready room– perhaps there was some stronger ammunition available– when a sudden hum of power coming from behind made her jump. She risked a glance behind her, only to see one of the two remaining starfighters lift from its docking platform and begin hovering in their direction. 

_Isn't that the ship where Anakin was hiding?_ Sabé wondered. _What in the name of Elsinoré does he think he's doing?_ Just as she had this thought, the fighter's guns blazed, and quick as a blink, the first destroyer droid was reduced to shrapnel. A moment later, so were the other two. 

"Let's go!" Padmé shouted, and Sabé sprang into action, darting across the hangar, Typho at her heels. She wondered if anyone else was worried about the fact that a nine-year-old boy was seemingly at the helm of one of the Naboo's starfighters. All things considered, though, there wasn't much to be done about it. 

On the other side of the doors, they found the ground floor corridor, lined with towering marble columns. From there, it was a healthy sprint through the lower corridors to reach the back staircase. Sabé had always been a decent runner, and she worked hard to get closer the front of the group, finally catching up with Padmé and the other handmaidens. A final, sharp right turn brought the staircase in sight. Descending it was a fresh batch of battle droids, already firing madly at the oncoming strike team. 

Sabé dashed behind the nearest column, glad that the team had at least made enough progress down this length of corridor to be within firing range of the defending droids. Soon she was joined by Eirtaé and a guard. Sab's pistol began to feel hotter and hotter in her hand the longer she fired. Sometimes she missed, but her accuracy had been steadily improving over the entire course of the battle. Yet for every shot that found its target, there seemed to be another droid to fill its place. Wouldn't they ever stop coming? 

"Sabé!" 

It took several heartbeats for her to realize someone was shouting her name over the din. Squinting, she turned around to see her sister frantically gesturing from her own patch of cover two columns away. 

"Run, now, Sabé," said Eirtaé. "Just go, we'll watch your back." Behind her, the guard nodded his agreement. 

Sabé gave a nod of her own in reply, and without another word, made a mad, frantic retreat back to where Padmé awaited her. She hated turning her back on the droids, and was immensely relieved when she arrived safely. 

"This is taking too long," Padmé told her. "We're going to try a shortcut. Myself, the rest of the guard from Red group, and Captain Panaka." 

"But-" Sabé began to protest. 

"Take this," said Panaka, pressing a comlink into her hands. "Keep making your way up to us. We'll probably need you at some point." 

"They still think you're the queen, Sabé. I need you down here, distracting them for all you're worth." 

"All right, be careful." 

"The queen is putting you in charge, Princess," Panaka said, giving her a meaningful look. "I expect you to live up to her faith in you." 

Sabé waited for the usual wave of resentment, but was surprised when it didn't come. "I will, Captain," she said, quite seriously. "Good luck." 

Padmé and Panaka's 'shortcut' involved scaling the outside of the building via ascension guns. Sabé had not envied her sister, ascending to the next floor on nothing but a thin cable. One wrong step, and Padmé would tumble down to the bottom of the valley, which legend said was the fate that had befallen one of their great ancestors, Queen Lornaira. After Panaka and Padm's toes had disappeared from view outside the window, Sabé and the remaining strikers continued their assault on the descending battle droids. 

"What we need is a distraction, Princess!" called Typho from a few feet over. 

"What do you suggest, sir?" she shouted back. What on Naboo had possessed Padmé to put her in charge, anyway? She hadn't the slightest head for tactics. 

"There aren't quite as many as there were before," he said, between shots. "Jens and I, we'll try to edge around behind them. Maybe it'll give you a chance to make some headway." 

Sabé took inventory of the guards' faces who were within hearing range. She got the impression they all agreed with this plan, but wanted only her approval. Maybe that was the reason. With both Panaka and the queen gone, the soldiers would fall back on their natural inclinations as Naboo, and look to her. "Very good, Private," she told him. 

Typho nodded, and motioned to his friend. Sabé kept an eye on them as she continued shooting. They progressed steadily, going _behind_ the columns rather than in front of them. This process involved a fair bit of gut-sucking and sideways squeezing, and Sabé could certainly have never managed it while keeping her headgear in one piece. 

Sabé, Eirtaé, Rabé, and the remainder of the guards focused on what they needed to do to protect their comrades, keeping the barrage of fire steady and unyielding. They succeeded in isolating the droids to the stairway only, which was something of progress. The plan seemed to be doing very well. By all accounts, the droids had not yet noted the two guards creeping steadily closer and closer. 

Her heart was in her throat as she saw the guards reach the extent of their cover. Soon they would step out and take the droids by surprise. She and the others would have to take advantage of the brief moment they would be given to advance. 

Typho, his back to the wall, caught her eye from the length of the long hallway and gave her a curt nod. Sabé nodded in return and tightened her grip around her pistol even more. She shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, ready to spring, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see others around her likewise preparing themselves. 

With a loud cry that reverberated above even the twang of blaster fire, Typho and Jens leaped out from behind the corner. There was the briefest of pauses, as twenty or so battle droids turned with jerky motions to assess this new threat. 

"Now!" Sabé shouted, and took off as fast as her feet would carry her towards the staircase. She had three of the droids down before the realization of the double-pronged attack registered in their programming, and they managed to split their attention properly between the two fronts. Sabé and the others dashed behind cover again, but now they were within point-blank-range of the remaining droids. 

Sabé dodged to the left to avoid taking a blast to the chest, which instead found its way into the final column beside her, putting a black-rimmed crater in the fine marble. She promptly shot the offender, and took inventory. There were only about half the droids there had been before Typho's surprise attack, and even as she watched, two more went down before her eyes. Sabé resumed firing, and soon there were only two droids left. 

Rabé, who had somehow ended up beside Sabé again, made move to take care of the first, but not before it took a shot at Typho, who was still standing quite unprotected a few steps up the staircase. Tyhpo managed to evade the shot by ducking and spinning rapidly on his toes, nearly throwing himself off balance. Sabé watched in horror, however, as the shot splintered the base of a potted plant resting on the stairs, sending dirt and shards of porcelain everywhere. Typho took the better part of the blast in his face, where his hands instantly sprung, and a cry of pain came from his throat. 

Sabé gasped, and rushed forward once more, hardly noticing that the final two droids had now also been eliminated. The corridor was theirs. 

"Private, are you all right?" she asked, crouching down next to the young man, trying to get a better look at him, but he still lay face-down. 

"I am," she heard him gasp painfully. "I'll be fine. Jens won't though." 

Jens? Sabé looked around, and noted the dead body of Typho's friend on the stairs a few meters away. "Come on, Private," she said, doing her best to be the responsible war leader Padmé seemed to think she was, though a good portion of her just felt ill. "You need to get up. We need to keep moving. You did well, you and Jens." 

Still lying prone, he nodded, though his shoulders trembled. Then he looked up, and Sabé heard herself and Eirtaé make identical gasps of shock. Half of his face was bleeding profusely, and it was clear he could not see them. Sabé swallowed. "On second thought," she said, "you're probably going to have to stay here until we can get you a medic." 

Eirtaé was ripping open her belt pack and pulling out reams of bandages she'd stuffed there. "I'm glad I thought to bring these," she muttered, edging past Sabé, where she began to wipe blood off Typho's face. "Rabé, come help me. Hold this against his eye. Gently, though. Gently. We need to try to keep the bleeding under control for a while." 

Sabé watched her work, impressed. She herself couldn't focus long on Typho's wounds without feeling a little sick. Soon she had to stop watching altogether. Instead she looked around at the other guards, who were standing cloistered together, also watching Eirta's ministrations with concern. 

Sabé was trying to think of something appropriate to say to them when the comlink at her side began beeping. She flipped it open. "Padmé?" she asked in a concerned voice. 

"Sabé, you'd better get up here, if you can," came her sister's voice. "We've been captured."

* * *

Taking the long flight of palace stairs as fast as their legs could pump, it was a very exhausted strike team that finally reached the top corridor. Thankfully, there had been no remaining droids on the stairs themselves, which would have wasted precious time to deal with. 

They had left Typho in the bottom floor corridor, still clutching bloody bandages to his face, tucked in a corner between pillars, out of sight. Sabé felt really terrible about leaving him there alone, but he insisted he'd be able to hold out for awhile, and they really did need as many people as possible to finish the battle. 

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they kept going, sprinting down the corridor as quickly as possible. There were still no droids in sight, something that almost worried Sabé, but she wasn't about to over-complain. 

The corridor was very long, but the familiar doors of the throne room were open as they approached. Squinting, Sabé focused intently upon what she saw inside as they hurried closer and closer. She was just able to make out the familiar tall figures of the Neimoidian leaders, and a very small figure that was undoubtedly Padmé, surrounded by a bevy of guards and droids. "Follow my lead," she said hurriedly to the group behind her. "We'll try to draw them away from her." Everyone nodded or murmured their assent, and Sabé turned to face forward. 

She skidded to a halt when they reached the open doorway. "Viceroy!" she shouted. Everyone's faces turned to regard her, some shocked, some smug. In Panaka's case, he was already watching the surrounding droids with a beady eye. "Your occupation here has ended," Sabé said loudly, and shot the two droids nearest Gunray's ugly green head. She was proud to see that her marksmanship was perfect, and a little sorry she hadn't missed and hit the Viceroy. But killing him wouldn't necessarily help Padmé just now. 

Sabé dashed to the right, heading down the adjacent corridor, and heard the rest of the strike team following her. To her satisfaction, they were also followed by the voice of one very angry Neimoidian. "After her! This one's a decoy!" 

Then the world became a mad din of running and ducking, scorching lasers and blasting shards of marble. It would take some considerable work to restore this part of the palace later, but for the moment that was the last thing any of the Naboo cared about. Sabé, who knew the palace best, led the chase, through the queen's antechamber, and a series of conference rooms. 

She was beginning to get quite tired. From the sprint up the staircase, down the long hallway, and now a frantic flee for their lives, she wasn't quite sure how much longer her endurance would hold up. Adrenaline was a major aide, but she so wanted to stop running. 

Sabé was just eyeing their current situation, trying to pick a good place to make a stand, when all of a sudden the sound of opposing blaster fire ceased. She slowed, and turned around in wonder to see every single droid that had been chasing them clatter to the floor in a noisy heap. 

Everyone stared for several long moments, dumbfounded, and it was Rabé who finally realized what had happened. "Burning Stars," she muttered. "They really did it. They knocked out the droid ship." 

"And the Queen has captured the Viceroy," Eirtaé added in wonder. "Do you realize what this means?" She looked around, a bright light of pure joy radiating in her eyes. 

"We've won," Sabé whispered, and soon her smile threatened to overtake her face. 

Any other comments were drowned out by a sudden burst of cheering from the guards, and Rabé began jumping up and down, hugging everyone in sight. Sabé couldn't move. She just stood there, a silly grin on her face, staring at her pistol. They'd won. They'd _won_. 

Naboo was free.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated! 

Saché


	12. Loose Ends

**Replies:**

**Ana**- Thank you. This story is actually finished being written, with only an epilogue to be posted. It's the sequel that's giving me troubles. 

**MidnightPrincess**- Thank you. More reviews is always a desireable thing. LOL 

**Lindele**- Yes, free. It was a fun moment to write. 

**Jokerisdaking**- I always thought that would have had a pretty amazed reception. 

**Dragon Girl Revlis**- I love romance myself, but this story is really a coming-of-age tale. I've always thought the idea of Sabé-Obi when she's as young as she is in TPM was a little unrealistic. So my intent in this story was to lay the groundwork for a romance only. However, there will probably be more romance than you can stand in the sequel, with various characeters. Heh. 

**RivendellWriter**- Thanks! I guess technically my Sabé is an interpretation of a minor character, since she's not strictly OC, but I appreciate the compliment nonetheless!

* * *

In the days following the liberation of Naboo, Sabé was glad to find herself nearly too busy to think. There was a good deal to be done– more than enough work to go around for all five of the handmaidens. There were Federation prisoners to take charge of and accommodate, supplies to be ordered from offworld, and camps full of refugees to be taken care of. Disease and malnutrition had started to take alarming hold in the camps before the liberation, and hospitals and clinics were full to bursting with patients for several days following. P In addition, they were hastily preparing for the arrival of the Jedi Council and the as-yet-undetermined new Chancellor, who would set out for Naboo as soon as the elections took place. The Chancellor would be coming to oversee the situation on Naboo and supervise the removal of the Federation leaders. The Jedi would be coming to bury one of their own. 

Sabé remembered well the shock and amazement she'd felt upon learning that Master Qui-Gon had fallen in the battle. If she had supposed anyone impervious to the dangers of warfare, it would have been the Jedi. The fact that a highly respected and powerful Jedi Master had been destroyed came as an unwelcome surprise to many. Fortunately, Obi-Wan had been able, in turn, to eradicate Qui-Gon's killer, the mysterious, black-cloaked creature, but the loss was still great. Sabé was surprised at how sad she felt about it. She hadn't known Master Qui-Gon well, but she had respected him. And she'd been grateful for everything he'd done for Padmé. 

As for Padmé, it was clear she felt the loss most keenly of any of the Naboo, yet she was distracted from her grief by two things: the first, obviously, was supervising all the restorative efforts of the planet. The second was the agonizing wait before the Naberrie children received word of their father. 

It was not until five days after the liberation that at last they found him– a decimated figure almost unrecognizable amidst the throng of survivors from Camp Seven. "He's very weak," said the head medic, who led the four Naberrie siblings down the cool, brightly lit hallway of Theed Hospital. "He was severely affected by the fever that was spreading through the camps. I believe, however, that he will recover, though it may take several weeks of care." He stopped before a plain doorway, and held out his hand, indicating they were permitted to enter. 

"Thank you," Padmé said softly. The medic gave a small bow as the four of them filed quietly into the hospital room. 

Sab's heart lightened considerably at the sight of her father alive, though it sobered again when she saw how pale and weak he seemed. He was propped up slightly on the clean hospital bed, looking very tired, but at the sight of the four of them his handsome, dignified face broke into a smile, and he held out his arms. Richard was there in an instant, the girls only a little slower. "Thank the Force," Armand whispered, holding his son as close as his awkward position would allow. 

Sabé was last to get to embrace him. When she pulled back, his eyes were sparkling. "Have you been behaving yourself, _maati_?" 

She smiled. "As well as I was able, papa." She looked at Padmé. "The queen keeps a close watch on me." 

"She's done quite well, surprisingly," Padmé added, her eyes also full of mischief. "Despite getting guards shot and having spats with fellow handmaidens and picking on Jedi Padawans..." 

"Shut up, Padmé," Sabé sighed. Armand laughed. 

"You both realize that you're going to have to sit down and tell us about all these adventures, right?" Claria said. Her curiosity and amusement seemed to be warring with one another for dominance. 

"Ah, yes, the grand tale of Naboo's liberation, as told by the Naberrie twins," said Armand. "Indeed a story worth hearing." His eyes fell on his oldest daughter. "I'm very proud of you, Padmé. Your mother, too, would have been proud beyond words." 

"Thank you, papa." 

They did not stay long. Armand tired quickly, so their visits over the next couple of days were usually short-lived, but they came often to see him, Claria most of all. Sabé and Padmé were still consumed with bureaucratic duties. 

As for Richard, he spent a good deal of time entertaining Anakin. Everyone in Theed had been marveling over the role Anakin had played in the battle. It had been he who had destroyed the control ship above Naboo, using the starfighter he'd inadvertently commandeered from the hangar. But for all that, nobody was quite sure what to do with him. Obi-Wan was the obvious choice to be his supervisor, but Obi-Wan had a great deal to take care of on behalf of the Council, in addition to trying to deal with his own grief. So Anakin had been temporarily adopted by the Naberries and the handmaidens, something to which he seemingly had no objections, considering how much he admired Padmé. 

Word came that Senator Palpatine had succeeded in winning the election, an event worth some excitement on the part of all the Naboo. Three days after that, the newly-appointed Chancellor arrived with the Jedi Council. Watching Palpatine step down off the gangplank, flanked by Chancellor's guards, Sabé decided she had never seen him look so confident. Clearly, being appointed Chancellor sat very well with him. 

Obi-Wan, with Anakin following just behind, moved ahead to greet the Chancellor first. This felt a bit improper to Sabé– Obi-Wan wasn't the leader here, after all– but she knew in reality it was proper. The Jedi, though not permanently sworn to any headship, did generally answer directly to the Chancellor, and therefore ranked slightly higher than the leadership of any individual planet. When he met the Chancellor, Obi-Wan gave a formal bow. "We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Palpatine said when Obi-Wan came out of the bow. "And you, young Skywalker," he added, turning his attention to the boy and patting him on the shoulder. Moving past them, Palpatine added, almost to himself, "We will watch your career with great interest." 

Finally, Palpatine turned to the queen and approached her with a very satisfied smile. Stopping before her, he gave a pleased sigh and a small bow. 

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," Amidala said, returning his smile. 

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty, it's you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." 

"That is my fervent hope, Chancellor," the queen replied. She extended her gaze to the Jedi Council, which had now assembled near the Chancellor. "Welcome to Naboo, Masters," she said, giving them a respectful nod of her head. "I extend my most sincere condolences on the loss of Master Qui-Gon. Naboo will never forget his assistance or his sacrifice. We owe him much." 

"We welcome your condolences," replied a tall, bald man, stepping forward and bowing in kind. "With your permission, Your Majesty, we would wish to investigate the strange circumstances of his death." 

"Certainly, Master Jedi. Eirtaé, would you please see that the Council is comfortably settled? After that, please show them the battle site, as well as the artifacts we recovered." She paused before adding, "This evening, Masters, we will honor Master Qui-Gon with Naboo ceremony, as you requested."

* * *

"Please find Padawan Kenobi, Sabé. We wish to extend our wishes that he stand at a place of honor in the parade tomorrow. We had intended to do so earlier, but with one thing and another, it has not yet been done." 

Sabé managed to hide her disappointment. As the first handmaiden to be ready for the memorial, she had hoped to use the spare minutes for a quick visit to her father. Clearly, though, that wish would have to be met later. "Certainly, Your Majesty." 

"We will meet you at the memorial, then." Sabé fought an impulse to roll her eyes. Whatever signs of Padmé that had begun to leak to the surface of Amidala during the invasion were slipping beneath it again. Sabé was a little bit disappointed; for one thing she'd always found the royal 'we' a bit tiresome. 

It took a little while to find Obi-Wan. At last, she happened upon one of the Council members, Depa Billaba, who communicated that he was in a private audience with Master Yoda in the throne room. By the time Sabé reached the throne room, the sun was nearly set, filling the sky outside the windows with crimson-colored clouds. 

Sabé entered the room by the side door, used by the guards and handmaidens for everyday use. She was so accustomed to coming and going unhindered that she forgot the meeting taking place there was supposed to be private until too late. Only until she heard the voices of the two Jedi echoing softly in the empty hall did she remember, and she winced at her lack of foresight. Her entry had been unobtrusive, however, and if either of them noticed it, they gave no indication. 

She should have perhaps turned around, but curiosity prompted her feet to carry her a little closer, though still keeping hidden in the shadow of the room. What exactly did Jedi talk about in private councils? 

"Qui-Gon believed in him," was the first thing she distinguished Obi-Wan saying. 

Master Yoda paused and sighed. "The Chosen One the boy may be," he said. "Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training!" Sabé blinked in surprise. She assumed they were speaking of Anakin, of course, for his fate had seemingly been a spot of contention within the Jedi, but really— Anakin, dangerous? He was just a boy. 

"Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. In the half-light of sunset his features were resolute. "I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin." He paused, then added, "Without the approval of the Council if I must." 

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you," Yoda replied without hesitation. "Need that, you do not." He was quiet for a moment, then he said, with seemingly utmost reluctance, "Agree with you the Council does. Your apprentice Skywalker will be." 

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully, and Sabé took a few steps backwards as Yoda sighed deeply and headed for the main doors. She felt more keenly the rudeness of her intrusion. After Master Yoda had left the room, she had decided to leave the way she came, and intercept Obi-Wan in the corridor to deliver her message, but she wasn't given the chance. 

"You can come out now, Princess," Obi-Wan called, rising to his feet from where he'd been kneeling. 

Cheeks flaming, Sabé stepped out into what little light was now left in the middle of the throne room. "I'm sorry for intruding on your meeting," she said meekly. She might have been less embarrassed under different circumstances, but the seeming gravity of the conversation was enough to humble her. "It was just presumption, you understand. I'm used to being here. Will Master Yoda be very angry?" 

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm not even sure he noticed you were here, to be honest. He has a great deal on his mind. If he did, he clearly isn't concerned about it, or he would have called out to you himself." 

"But you sensed me." 

He gave the smallest of wry smiles. "I seem to be strongly attuned to your Force signature, no doubt from everything that's happened over the past couple of weeks." 

"Oh," was all Sabé was able to reply. She wasn't sure she felt entirely comfortable with someone being strongly attuned to her Force signature. 

"Was there something you needed, Princess?" 

Sabé shook herself, coming back to her senses and her errand. "Yes, Padawan Kenobi. The queen asked me to search you out." 

"Just Obi-Wan, please," he reminded her. 

Sabé favored him with an imperious glare. "Please, sir, this is a formal communication. I would ask you to allow me to proceed properly." 

Obi-Wan made a valiant effort to disguise his mirth, but was not very successful. "Very well." He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "In that case, I would inform you that I have been elevated from a Padawan to the level of Jedi Knight." 

Sabé smiled. "Congratulations, Jedi Kenobi." 

"Thank you." 

She cleared her throat. "Jedi Kenobi, as you know, tomorrow afternoon the Jedi have been invited to join the Naboo as our special guests in a celebration of our victory. Her Majesty, Queen Amidala, requests that you stand beside her during the festivities, in special recognition of your contribution to the battle." 

He bowed at the waist, "Please extend my thanks to Her Majesty, and inform her of my acceptance. I am honored." 

Sabé smiled again. "Very good, Jedi Kenobi. You must make an exceptional ambassador indeed." 

"Etiquette is the easy part of diplomacy," he replied. 

"Yes, I think I could agree." 

"Tell me, Princess— on Tatooine, when you spoke of a desire to become an ambassador someday– were those your own wishes expressed or those of the queen?" 

Sabé was surprised he remembered such a detail. "They were my own," she said. "Fortunately, there is a good chance I will be able to fulfill them, someday. If there's one thing I've learned from all of this..." she paused and gave a small laugh, "it's that I'm not nearly prepared enough as I would have supposed myself to be." She looked out at the window, where she could see the last sliver of the sun on the distant horizon. "Come and see the sun set over Lornaira, Jedi Kenobi. I can assure you it is the most beautiful of sights." 

He followed her out onto the balcony, the largest and highest in the palace. They stood there together and were silent for a long time, until the sky was fully dark and the stars began peeping through the dusky evening sky. 

"I think you will make a fine representative for your people someday, Princess Sabé," Obi-Wan said at last. "If you should have any particular questions, feel free to ask me. You can send any communications to Coruscant care of Ben at Foley Park." 

She turned to him with a quizzical expression. "Ben?" she repeated. "Who's Ben?" 

"Ben is me," he said. "Jedi have a practice of cultivating contacts and informants of various kinds across the galaxy. It's one of my code names." 

"Oh," Sabé replied, mildly surprised. "So... I would be an informant, then?" she then asked, curiously. 

He laughed. "Well, perhaps. From a certain point of view. Not all information must be received for subtle purposes, after all." 

"Hmmn," Sabé reflected, "In that case, perhaps I shall accept your offer. I'm certain I will have all manner of questions." 

They were quiet for another few minutes, until Sabé asked, "Obi-Wan, why do the Jedi make such a fuss over Anakin? Master Yoda said he was dangerous, but I do not understand how that could be. He's barely older than my brother." 

"Anakin is powerful," Obi-Wan said. He gazed down into the darkened valley, without seeming to see it, his thoughts somewhere distant. "He has the potential to be more powerful than any Jedi in known memory." He sighed. "And I am to train him." The uncertainty in his voice made Sabé shiver. 

"You seem as if you don't want to," she noted. "Yet you were so insistent." 

"Because I promised Qui-Gon that I would," he said sadly. 

"I'm sorry about your Master, Obi-Wan," Sabé said quietly. "I know you must miss him very much." 

"They way a son misses a father, I imagine," he agreed. 

"Or a daughter her mother." 

He finally looked at her then. "Your mother died quite recently, did she not?" 

Sabé nodded. "Not three months ago." 

"I am sorry." 

"Thank you." 

"Tell me, how do the Naboo bury their dead?" 

"Here in Theed cremation is the tradition. I understand that Master Qui-Gon's remains are to be honored thus. How is it the Jedi have no tradition of their own?" 

"Jedi are servants of all the galaxy's people," he said. "On Coruscant the Jedi have our own rites, yes, but for those warriors who fall on other planets, it is our custom to observe that people's own traditions." 

"That is very interesting," Sabé commented thoughtfully. "The ancient Naboo said that when a person died, their spirit ascended to the skies to join the dance of the stars above, forever watching those they loved and left behind. Perhaps if you think of that, the ceremony will seem less alien to you." 

"To dance with the stars?" he replied softly, as if considering. Then he said, "It is a beautiful sentiment." 

"Everything on Naboo is beautiful, in some way." 

He turned his gaze back to the valley below them, now thoroughly enshrouded in darkness. At last, he said quietly, "Yes, so it would seem." 

"We should probably head for the temple now, Jedi Kenobi," Sabé said gently. "We do not want to be late."

* * *

Qui-Gon's memorial was not held in the palace temple, but rather at a more remote location on the outskirts of Theed. Sabé had always liked this temple. Alongside the temple, a small tributary flowed underneath a bridge before plummeting to the valley with all the other waterfalls. On the other side of the bridge was a small torch kept always lit, a symbol of Naboo's belief in Peace. 

The ceremony was lovely, almost as lovely as Leiandra's had been. After the Naboo portion, the Jedi Masters added their own ritual, lining up on the bridge and extending their lightsaber blades to the heavens, while Master Windu said a few words. The sight was both breathtaking and sad, and Sabé felt a strong surge of sympathy when she saw two silent tears on Obi-Wan's face as he gazed up at the night sky. The glow of his lightsaber blade gave his face a luminescent quality. 

The following day's festivities were considerably more heartlifting. A grand Peace parade was the crowning event, and the Gungan leaders were the guests of honor. Queen Amidala had never looked more radiant. Her gown had been a surprise gift from Madame Trillium the day before, as a thank you gift to the Queen. It was made of soft shimmersilk the color of réka eggs in the spring, cut in clean lines, trimmed in pale pink. The sleeves were made up of hundreds of petal-shaped pieces of _shein_, a very rare fabric from Chandrilla, translucent, and cleverly woven with muted shades of the same pink the gown was trimmed in. Sabé thought Danae had quite outdone herself. 

The people of Theed and many other cities packed the streets in celebration. The sky fairly snowed confetti, and there was music and laughter on every corner. They cheered and clapped and jumped as Boss Nass and the Gungan army progressed through the streets towards the palace, where they were at last met by the Queen, who presented them with a dazzling Peace Globe, a gift from the Jedi. Sabé could hardly remember any moment where she'd felt such unrestrained joy as when the Gungan leader lifted the Globe high in the air, shouting "Peace!" for all to hear. 

Later in the evening, there had been a Royal Reception, complete with lights and food and dancing. Sabé was able to greet many of her friends, including Jon, who made it a point to dance with each and every handmaiden, including Yané, who declared she'd never danced before and seemed a bit confused on how to go about it. It made for quite a sight, and Sabé and Saché spent a good fifteen minutes on the sidelines trying to contain their laughter, which Jon's facial expressions did nothing to appease. 

Sabé also spoke with Maia Daris for the first time since the blockade, and endured the evening's only low moment, when she learned that Maia's younger sister Camille had been killed by a stray blaster bolt when being escorted to the Federation camp near Oxon. Sabé reflected with shame how she'd behaved towards Camille at Naestral's Grove. Her behavior seemed more petty than it ever had, looking back. She tried to remember exactly why she'd thought to dislike Camille, and found she could think of no reason, except the feeble offerings of the girl she once had been. 

The Jedi Council departed for Coruscant the next day, taking Anakin with them. He gave Padmé a very long, very tight hug goodbye, and she seemed very sad to see him leave. Richard too, seemed highly disappointed, though Sabé knew it was for less sentimental reasons than those of her twin. There weren't very many boys Richard's age for him to play with around the palace. 

With the Jedi gone, things finally started getting back to normal, though there was still much to be settled in the wake of the battle. Sabé guessed it would be a good long time before things really calmed down. The hospitals were still full, and there was the lingering issue of distributing food supplies, as the re-emergence of imports into Naboo would take a while to fully reestablish itself. 

The queen had also resolved to personally visit the families of all the Naboo soldiers and pilots who had died in the battle. Sabé accompanied her on several of these calls, and they were always sobering. She made a particular request to accompany the queen when she called upon the family of Private Jens, and suggested Typho, who had been promoted to Lieutenant after his actions in the battle, be invited to come as well. Between the two of them, Sabé and Typho were able to account to Jens' family his heroic final moments, and they were very grateful. 

There was more to be attended to, however, than just the present and the past. The future demanded its own share of attention. Preparations were made towards establishing permanent ties to the Gungan leadership, and Sabé was surprised to find herself heavily involved. Several weeks after Victory Day, on the day Prince Armand was finally released from Theed hospital with a clean bill of health, the Royal Court received Kessa Shanbo as the first Gungan ambassador to Theed. 

Looking on, as the alliance treaties and contracts were signed, however, Sab's thoughts dwelt only on the past, and the strange and haphazard road that had led them to this place. Freedom was never free, Captain Panaka had said. Well, they'd all certainly learned that firsthand. Sabé, for one, knew she'd never again take for granted the blessed life they had on Naboo. 

Peace was restored, and the future promised nothing but the best. 

**END PART FOUR **

* * *

**A/N:**- Only the epilogue left to go. Thanks for your reviews! 

Saché


	13. Epilogue

**Replies:**

**furlings are cats**- Well I like to think of it more as a prelude (the Obi-Sabé scene), but thank you. :-) 

**Emma Laraliean**- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the epilogue. 

**Lindele**- Thanks, the epilogue is one of my favorite parts! 

**RivendellWriter**- Well, thank you. Sabé was actually a personal challenge I gave myself. Prior to her, my heroines tended to be pretty compliant and sweet, which is great for them, but too easy to write sometimes. 

**Dragon Girl Revlis**- The problems are mostly a lack of inspiration. I'm much more "into" other fandoms right now over Star Wars, particularly Stargate, so sometimes it's a matter of discipline to devote myself to this story arc, especially since I've been working on it for so long. It's lost some of its novelty. I don't think I'll probably take you up on your offer, but thanks all the same!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Dear Ben, _

Surprisingly, I am going to have to take you up on your offer of advice much sooner than expected. I have been relieved of my duties as a handmaiden. The reason for my dismissal, on paper, at least, is punishment for my act of insubordination in Theed during our reconnaissance mission. If this punishment seems a little extreme to you, it's mostly because it takes out two réka with one stone, and this is how: 

Padmé has asked me to be the chief Naboo ambassador to Otoh Gunga. It is a high honor and a huge responsibility. I find it most interesting that my first appointment should be on Naboo itself. Has it not been said, however, that diplomacy begins at home? Rabé is to accompany me, still serving as a handmaiden and advisor, since she knows a little more about Gungans than most other people in Theed (which, I'm sad to say, is still not much), and because Otoh Gunga is so close to her home in the moor districts. She will be able to see her family more often while still serving the queen. 

In any case, this is more or less the reason for my writing, and my first question is this: do you have any personal experience (or have you heard of any situation) on other planets similar to what we're dealing with on Naboo? That is, where two native species have been too long sadly ignorant of one another and are trying to peaceably come to a better understanding? 

There are several unique problems posed by our new situation. For example, long-respected (but unofficial and unspoken) trading agreements between our two races must now be legitimized, which causes sore reactions on many fronts, since it requires introducing a modicum of bureaucracy. Needless to say, most people aren't very keen on this, and honestly, who can blame them? Ah, the intrinsic evils of a democratic system. 

I have been conducting research of my own on this topic in both the palace library and the libraries of Theed University, but my time for preparation is running short. Rabé and I depart next week, so I thought I might as well ask you. 

On an unrelated note, I wonder if you might be able to do me a small favor. While I was on Coruscant, I met an individual named Dex. He runs a diner somewhere near the Senatorial Sector of the city, and he helped me out of a potentially huge problem while we were there (okay, if you must know, I got lost, but please don't ever tell anyone). Enclosed in this letter is a karatine stone, freshly farmed from my father's home country. I should like to give it to Dex as a formal token of my gratitude, but unfortunately I have no idea how to find him, especially since I'm back on Naboo again. I thought as a Jedi it might be easier for you to do so. 

Forgive me if this request seems terribly presumptuous– I certainly don't expect you to undertake it if it's too much trouble. Should you do so, however, I recommend trying a bowl of Dex's sunburst pitte while you're at the diner. It's very good. You needn't worry about returning the karatine if you can't find him. It's quite a commonplace stone on Naboo– its value purely symbolic. 

Thanks for letting me write to you. I'm surprised how much promise of Jedi advice has meant to me. Most people would tell you I don't handle any kind of advice very well. If you get a chance to reply, please direct it to the palace. Padmé will make sure it is forwarded to me. 

All my best wishes, 

Princess Sabé Naberrie  
Theed Palace  
Naboo 

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, folks, that's it! Since I won't be able to do replies in a new chapter, thank you all in advance for any feedback. It's what keeps a fanfic writer going, really. Reviewers are the best, thank you! 

For those of you interested in the sequel, I have decided to go ahead and start posting it. There's a lot of material that's ready, so hopefully by the time I get to the end of what I have _now_ I'll have worked past the writer's block that is currently plaguing me. So as soon as you're finished with this epilogue (and review—hint, hint LOL), feel free to check out chapter one of **Forget Me Not**! 

Cheers! 

Saché


End file.
